Se busca Millonario
by peluches0901
Summary: Serena Tsukino estaba cansada de los hombres pobres y ordinarios, ahora su objetivo era solo uno, Casarse con el multimillonario Darien Chiba, ese era su plan, solo que...no contaba con conocer al seductor de Seiya kou ...adaptacion de la novela de Jan Hudson.
1. Prologo

_**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten, obviamente como saben todos los que me conocen es un S&S espero lo disfruten, puesto que la 1º vez que lo lei simplemente pense en ellos dos =)**_

_**Porfa dejen sus review eso me inspira a continuar, se que algunos me quieren matar pero pronto subo nuevos cap en mis otros fic….besosss**_

_**Prólogo**_

-**¡Ni lo sueñes, amigo**! –Serena Tsukino cerró de golpe la puerta principal y se dirigió con paso decidido a la sala, donde sus compañeras estaban sentadas mirando la televisión

**-Dichosos hombres** -gruñó al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos de tacón y se dejaba caer en el sofá, al lado de Lita.

**-Parece que tienes problemas con el ayudante del senador** -dijo Lita ofreciéndole un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

**-Exacto** -Serena metió la mano en el paquete y se llevó a la boca un puñado de palomitas -**Es un imbécil**.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?** –Preguntó Mina-. **Kelvin parece un chico muy agradable. Creía que iban en serio.**

-**Yo también lo pensaba... hasta que se le ocurrió pedirme un préstamo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Ese cerdo me lleva a un par de fiestas importantes, me invita a cenar gratis en sitios lujosos, y luego se atreve a pedirme dinero prestado**. – continuaba su queja la rubia

**-¿No hablarás en serio?** -preguntó Mina con los ojos muy abiertos acercándose al sofá.

**-Totalmente en serio. Por lo visto, debe no sé cuánto dinero en concepto de pensión alimenticia.**

**-No sabía que Kelvin había estado casado** -comentó Lita.

**-Ni yo** -Serena colocó los pies encima de la mesita de café—. **Me he enterado esta noche. **– dio un largo suspiro resignado - **Al parecer, estuvo casado dos veces y tiene cuatro hijos. ¿Por qué siempre me enredo con hombres que otras rechazan? Tú eres la psicóloga, Lita. ¿Cuál es mi problema?** – apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga, haciendo pucherito y ojitos de perrito triste.

Lita, que era la mayor y la más juiciosa de las tres, enarcó las cejas y miró a su amiga, poseía unas piernas esbeltas y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía para sí, además de una larga melena con reflejos rubia y unos celestes que iluminarían la noche mas oscura.

**-Todavía no estoy licenciada** —respondió al fin Lita- **Sin embargo, no creo que el problema esté en ti, Serena. Es esta ciudad. En Washington hay un puñado de solteras atractivas que compiten por cazar a los hombres que hay disponibles. Si estás interesada en hacer amistades masculinas, has escogido un mal sitio.**

**-No estoy aquí por gusto. El trabajo escaseaba en Nueva York y mi tía Luna me dejó en herencia esta casa. A lo mejor deberíamos mudarnos a Alaska. Tengo entendido que allí**

**los hombres andan desesperados por encontrar pareja.**

Lita y Mina se guardaron de mencionar la otra razón por la cual Serena había dejado

Nueva York.

**-Pues a mí no me interesa demasiado echarme novio** -repuso Lita-. **Ya he pasado por eso y sé lo que es.**

Serena se volvió hacia el televisor, en cuya pantalla se veía la imagen imponente de

Marilyn Monroe.

**-¿Cómo se titula la película**? -preguntó.

-**Cómo casarse con un millonario** -respondió Mina uniéndose con ellas en el sofá y tomando una porción de palomitas.

**-Eso quisiera yo, casarme con un millonario. Mi madre solía decir que resulta más fácil enamorarse de un rico que de un pobre** -entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, adoptando la pose de una joven Lauren Bacall**-. Pero, ¿dónde hay millonarios guapos, solteros y dispuestos a entablar una relación seria?**

**-En Texas.**

Serena y Lita miraron boquiabiertas a Mina, quien, con sus veinte años, era la más joven del grupo.

**-¿En Texas?** -preguntaron al unísono.

**-Exacto. Mi jefa es millonaria y oriunda de Texas.**

**-Pero tu jefa es una mujer. La diputada Rei Chiba, ¿acaso se te ha olvidado?**

**-Lo sé, pero tiene hermanos y primos jóvenes que están solteros y podridos de plata**

**-Seguro que son gordos, calvos y bajitos. –** Repuso Serena volviendo la vista hacia el televisor.

Mina esbozó una sonrisita burlona.

**-Todo lo contrario. Los que yo he tenido ocasión de conocer, al menos, son guapísimos.** – Entrelazo sus manos y sus celestes se iluminaron al recordar aquellos jóvenes - **Y muy altos. ¿Quieres que le pida prestadas a Rei un par de fotografías? Te las puedo traer para que echen un vistazo.**

**-A mí no me interesa, gracias **-contestó Lita

Serena se incorporó rápidamente.

**-Pues a mí sí. En Julio cumpliré treinta años. Me encantaría celebrar mi cumpleaños instalada cómodamente en una lujosa mansión de Dallas. Ya me he hartado de vender cosméticos en Macy's. ¿Cuál de los hermanos es el más guapo y el más rico?**

Mina meneó la cabeza.

**-No sé. Darien, probablemente reúne todos los requisitos que te gustan, alto buen mozo, ojos azules, un caballero con armadura y una cuenta bancaria explotando. Pero no vive en Dallas. Aunque Rei también tiene un par de primos que...**

**-No se hable más. ¿Cómo puedo conocer al tal Darien?**

**-No estarás hablando en serio** -terció Lita con expresión horrorizada-. **No puedes considerar la idea de casarte con alguien basándote únicamente en el tamaño de su cuenta corriente.**

**-¿Y por qué no?**

**-¿No le das importancia al amor? **-preguntó Mina-. **¿A la pasión?** – la joven se consideraba toda una venus siempre esperando el amor, el cortejo la pasión, todos los signos de la diosa misma

-**Creo que el amor está muy sobre valorado. Además, el dinero me resulta tremendamente sexy** -Serena clavó la mirada en la pantalla del televisor durante unos segundos. Luego se volvió hacia sus compañeras y, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, comentó-: **Tienen que ayudarme a trazar un plan. Necesito casarme con Darien Chiba**

**Bueno y que les parece la historia les interesa? Esta historia cuenta tan solo con 13 capítulos y el epilogo, le agregare alguna que otra cosa mía por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que deseo saber la opinión de todos Uds.!**

**Besos nos estamos leyendo**


	2. Cap 1 Bienvenida a Dallas

**Capítulo 1 : Bienvenida a Dallas**

**- Déjame decirte que creo que te has vuelto completamente loca** – intentaba por todos los medios su amiga Lita de que recapacitara y no hiciera aquella locura.

**-Serena, Lita tiene razón, eres una mujer hermosa, conocerás a alguien de cual te enamores, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de estar a tu lado. **–secundo Mina

**-Es que no entienenden, justamente es eso, me canse de cualquier hombre, quiero poder despertarme por la mañana y no preocuparme por nada que no sea que conjunto estrenare en vez de estar pensando como haré para comer hoy**.- termino de poner las maletas en el taxi y cerro de golpe el baúl, el chofer la miro en forma de regaño. – **Saben perfectamente cual era mi plan para mi vida…. Me lo han arrebatado todo, y quiero todo lo que he perdido.**

**-El dinero no te devolverá …..** – Mina quedo en silencio con la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió su amiga – **Hay dios estas completamente loca ¿lo sabias?. **– le dijo mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo.

-**Mantennos al tanto **– le indico Lita.

-**Por supuesto, la próxima vez que las llames es para que se midan los vestidos de damas de honor** – la rubia subió sonriente al taxi y encamino su viaje.

Cuando Serena Tsukino vio que la verja estaba cerrada con una cadena y un candado, su ánimo se hundió igual que los tacones de sus botas nuevas en la tierra blanda. «Debes cruzar la verja y avanzar un kilómetro, más o menos», le había explicado la secretaria de Rei Chiba. Pero, ¿cómo diablos iba a cruzar una verja cerrada con candado?

Completamente abatida, Serena volvió al Mercedes que había alquilado dos horas antes en el aeropuerto de Dallas. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado. Se había gastado el dinero que le quedaba en ropa provocativa y, para pagar el billete de avión y el alquiler del coche, no había tenido más remedio que pedirle un préstamo a un amigo. La comida y el alojamiento en el Nido de Crow, que así se llamaba la finca donde Darien Chiba solía retirarse a jugar al golf, le serían amablemente ofrecidos por el hermano de Rei.

O eso había asegurado la secretaria.

El estómago empezó a gruñirle. Ya era la hora del almuerzo. ¿Se habría desviado del camino correcto?

No tenía más remedio que volver sobre sus pasos y buscar un teléfono. Murmurando entre dientes y maniobrando con esfuerzo, enfiló por el angosto sendero en dirección a la carretera principal. No había ni una sola casa a la vista. El paisaje aparecía dominado por amplias zonas boscosas y campos de hierba moteados de enormes máquinas que parecían saltamontes gigantes.

Al llegar al cruce de la carretera, Serena se adentró en los aparcamientos de un pintoresco edificio de madera. Sobre la puerta principal había un rótulo que decía: «Factoría y Museo Indio». A la izquierda del edificio se veían cuatro tipis indios hechos de estuco o cemento y pintados de colores chillones. Arrugando la nariz, Serena se bajo del Mercedes y entró en la factoría.

En el interior no se veía ni un alma, excepción hecha de cuatro figuras de madera tocadas con sombreros emplumados.

**-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?** -llamó.

Sólo le respondió la voz del silencio.

Tras adentrarse unos cuantos pasos en el oscuro local, distinguió una serie de estanterías repletas de artículos y un largo mostrador de madera. En uno de los extremos había dos mesas, con sus correspondientes sillas, situadas cerca de una estufa de butano. El espacio restante estaba ocupado por artículos de toda clase, desde sillas de montar a pintorescos souvenirs, pasando por cestas llenas de patatas frescas.

**-¿Hay alguien?** —repitió.

Durante unos segundos reinó un silencio sepulcral, roto únicamente por una especie de extraño repiqueteo similar a un sonido lejano de castañuelas.

Un poco asustada, Serena salió de la factoría y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Permaneció un rato en el porche, preguntándose qué debía hacer a continuación. De repente, le llamó la atención un ruido agudo. Parecía el rugido de una motocicleta y procedía de una cabaña de madera situada a unos cuantos metros de la factoría.

Se dirigió hacia allí, caminando casi de puntillas sobre la tierra blanda para evitar que las botas se le estropearan todavía más. Cuando se acercó y se asomó interior de la cabaña, el corazón casi se le salió del pecho. Dentro había un hombre. Pero no se trataba de un hombre cualquiera. Sólo llevaba puestos unos téjanos, botas y un sombrero. Era altísimo, y los músculos de sus brazos y sus hombros se flexionaban y se contraían mientras manipulaba una pequeña sierra mecánica.

Serena jamás se había sentido tan afectada por la imagen de un hombre. Exhalaba masculinidad por cada poro de su piel y parecía rodeado de un aura tan potente y deslumbrante como la proyectada por un cartel de neón. La rubia no pudo sino mirarlo, boquiabierta. Tenía el torso salpicado de motas de aserrín, y unas relucientes gotas de sudor le perlaban el musculoso abdomen. Increíblemente atractivo, poseía una mandíbula bien perfilada y una nariz perfecta, llevaba el pelo largo atado con una coleta, varios mechones caían sobre su rostro, parecía un modelo salido de catálogo. De repente, la miró, y el sorprendente azul zafiro de sus ojos dejó a Serena sin respiración.

**-¡Maldita sea!** -exclamó al cortar una de las orejas del enorme oso de madera que estaba tallando. Apagó la sierra mecánica y la dejó a un lado.

**-Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho** -se apresuró a decir Serena, apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir**-. Por culpa mía ha estropeado su... escultura**.

**-¿Mi «escultura»?** -repitió él con una voz sexy y profunda. Ella notó que las mejillas le ardían.

-**Me refiero al oso** -dijo señalando con mano casi temblorosa la figura de madera.

Él esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Luego se colocó bien el sombrero y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del oso.

-**Tranquila, no se preocupe** -contestó-. **Le pondremos de nombre Vince.**

**-¿Vince?** -repitió Serena casi hipnotizada por esa sensual voz.

—**Sí, Vince** —dijo él, mirándola fijamente-. **De Vincent. Vincent Van Gogh.**

**-¿Van Gogh?** -preguntó la rubia totalmente desconcertada. Su cerebro no atinaba a ubicar el dato.

—**Ya sabe, el pintor que se cortó la oreja.**

**-Ah, claro** —dijo ella sintiéndose como una perfecta estúpida-. **Se refería al pintor** - volvió a mirarle el pecho. Notó que, de golpe, los pezones se le endurecían.

Tras quitarse los guantes, él agarró una toalla que había colgada en la pared y comenzó a secarse la piel sudorosa.

**-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?** —preguntó mientras se limpiaba el aserrín del pecho y limpiaba un hilillo de sudor que le descendía hacia el ombligo.

**-¿Por mí?** -mientras observaba sus dedos, largos y fuertes, a Serena se le pasaron por la cabeza miles de cosas que le encantaría que aquel hombre le hiciera.

**-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?** -repuso él con una risita sofocada.

**-¿Ayudarme? Eh... pues sí. ¿Es usted el dueño de la factoría?**

**-No. El dueño es Artemis, mi abuelo. Yo me llamo Seiya** -soltó la toalla y se puso una camisa con ademanes apresurados—. **Seiya Kou.**

**-Yo soy Serena. Serena Tsukino**.

Él estuvo a punto de decir «lo sé», pero logró reprimirse. Serena había posado como modelo para algunas revistas y Seiya recordaba que, durante su período de prácticas en

California, muchas mujeres le habían llevado una fotografía de Serena Tsukino para que las dotara de su nariz o de sus pómulos perfectos.

**-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Tsukino** -dijo tocándose el sombrero en señal de cortesía-. **¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**

**-¿Sería tan amable de decirme si ése es el camino que lleva al Nido de Crow?** - preguntó ella señalando hacia la carretera.

**-Pues sí, señorita. Ése es.**

**-Vaya. Temía que me dijera eso. Verá, estoy citada con el señor Darien Chiba, pero he encontrado la verja cerrada.**

«¡Maldición!», exclamó Seiya para sus adentros. Tenía delante a una de las mujeres más atractivas del mundo, y su primo ya se le había adelantado. Como de costumbre, Darien era un bastardo con suerte.

**-Darien ha salido.**

**-¿Que ha salido**? -dijo Serena con tono alarmado. Sus enormes ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par.

**-Me temo que sí.**

**-Pero... pero estábamos citados. Venía a pasar unos días en su finca para escribir un artículo sobre el estilo de vida de los millonarios jóvenes.**

**-¿No conoce a Darien?**

Serena negó con la cabeza. -**No, nunca nos hemos visto.**

Seiya pareció relajarse. La sonrisa volvió a aflorar a su rostro**. -Decidió irse a Dallas con sus amigotes para ver el partido que disputan los Cowboys el domingo. Creo que estarán de vuelta el lunes.**

**-Pero si hoy es viernes.**

**-Sí, han empezado la juerga con cierta antelación.**

**-Debería haberme reunido con él hace un par de horas. Pero mi avión salió con retraso, y luego tuve problemas con la agencia que me ha alquilado el coche.**

Al ver lo decepcionada que parecía Serena, Seiya sintió unas ganas tremendas de salir en busca de su primo con un hacha en la mano. Como podía solo pensar de dejar plantada aquella diosa.

**-Yo no me preocuparía demasiado** -comentó al fin-. **Darien estará de vuelta el lunes. Si se encuentra lo bastante sobrio como para viajar, naturalmente.**

**-¿Si se encuentra sobrio? ¿Es que bebe mucho?**

Seiya tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse. Su primo tenía todas las mujeres que deseaba. Pero a ésta la había visto él antes.

**-Sí, una barbaridad. Ese hombre es un auténtico borrachín.** «Espero que me perdones, primo», pensó.

De pronto se oyó el sonido atronador de un disparo y Seiya se estremeció, temiendo por un momento que el cielo quisiera castigarlo por haber mentido con semejante desfachatez.

Serena también dio un salto.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?** —preguntó asustada.

**-Nada, mi abuelo. Está en cama con la cadera rota, y cada vez que necesita algo dispara con su pistola por la ventana.**

**-¿No sería mejor que tocara una campanilla?**

Seiya sonrió.

-**Usted no conoce a mi abuelo. Acompáñeme a la tienda. Veremos qué quiere. Luego nos ocuparemos de su problema. Ya casi es hora de almorzar. ¿Tiene hambre?**

**-Estoy famélica.**

**-¿Le gusta el chile?**

**-¿Con judías?**

**-No diga disparates, señorita. Estamos en Texas. Sólo a un yanqui se le ocurriría estropear un plato de chile añadiéndole judías. ¿Es usted del norte?**

Serena se echó a reír, y el sonido sensual de su risa hizo que Seiya concibiera pensamientos lascivos.

**-Vivo en Washington** -respondió ella-, **aunque nací en Ohio. También pasé varios años en Nueva York.**

**-¿En Nueva York? **-preguntó Seiya con una mueca exagerada de disgusto—. **¿Y le gustaba vivir allí?**

Serena se encogió de hombros.

**-Durante un tiempo, sí. Pero al final acabé cansándome.**

**-Eso mismo me pasó a mí en California. Con el tiempo, descubrí que Texas es el único sitio donde me siento verdaderamente a gusto.**

Una vez que hubieron entrado en el almacén, Seiya invitó a Serena a que se sentara en una de las mesas.

**-Le echaré un vistazo a mi abuelo. En unos minutos estaré de vuelta con el chile.**

Mientras Seiya se alejaba y subía las escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba,

Serena se fijó en sus largas piernas. Cielos, qué hombre. Jamás había conocido a nadie con tanto atractivo sexual. Y, como había podido comprobar por lo poco que habían hablado, resultaba un verdadero placer estar a su lado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Seiya poseía todo aquello que cualquier mujer podía desear.

Todo... salvo dinero.

«Si es más fácil enamorarse de un rico, mamá, ¿por qué siempre me siento atraída por hombres que no tienen donde caerse muertos?»

Era una lástima que Seiya Kou le gustara tanto. Sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias precisas.

Serena volvió a suspirar. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder la cabeza por aquel hombre. Tenía planes que llevar a cabo. Se había propuesto _cazar _a un millonario.

Y si Darien Chiba adolecía de ciertos defectos..., en fin, una mujer no podía tenerlo todo en la vida. Serena se sentó donde Seiya le había indicado, intentado borrar de su mente la visión que había tenido de aquel joven.


	3. Cap 2 casese con mi nieto

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuchi, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo Nº 2: Cásese con mi Nieto!**_

Logro escuchar que los hombres hablaban, pero no pudo distinguir palabra, de pronto escucho unos pasos y pronto Seiya se encontraba frente a ella, si que era un adonis aquel tipo.

**-¿Qué le parece si comemos?** – le pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a traer los utencillos, Serena se puso de pie para ayudarlo, pero este la detuvo – **Faltaba más, permítame que le sirva, será un honor ser su anfitrión**- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Serena completamente avergonzada se quedo en silencio intentando que el calor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo comenzara a disiparse.

Unas repentinas gotas de sudor le brotaron por encima del labio superior. Serena procuró no pensar en ello y se introdujo en la boca otra cucharada de chile. Al fin y al cabo, estaba comiendo gratis. Teniendo en cuenta que le quedaban menos de veinte dólares en el monedero, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser delicada.

**-¿Está demasiado picante para su gusto**? —le preguntó Seiya divertido al ver el rostro de ella intentando tragar aquello. Era ponerse en la boca el mismo infierno.

**-No, qué va. Está muy bueno** -contestó ella, y se bebió de un tirón medio vaso de té helado.

Tras engullir otro par de cucharadas, se le saltaron las lágrimas. Apuró ansiosamente el vaso de té y miró de soslayo a Seiya, quien la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

**-No hace falta que mienta por educación** -dijo él-. **Le parece demasiado picante. Lo siento. A mi abuelo le gusta el chile así, y creo que he acabado acostumbrándome. Pero le prepararé otra cosa. ¿Le gustan perritos calientes? Son mi especialidad.**

Serena sonrió aliviada. No le apetecía en absoluto acabar el plato de chile, pero seguía teniendo hambre.

**-Los perritos calientes me vuelven loca -bromeó.**

**-¿Lo prefiere con mostaza o con mayonesa?**

**-Con mostaza, por favor.**

**-Vuelvo en un momento.**

Serena lo observó mientras tomaba un bollo de pan y un tarro de mostaza de una de las repisas. Tardó unos segundos en regresar con un estupendo bocadillo de salchicha acompañado de crujientes patatas.

**-Gracias **-dijo ella-. **Tiene un aspecto magnífico.**

**-No es una delicia culinaria, pero le servirá para matar el hambre. Alma Jane suele ocuparse de la cocina, pero se ha puesto enferma. Espero que vuelva mañana. Como cocinero dejo mucho que desear.** – Alma Jane? Se pregunto Serena, deseando que no fuera su mujer o su novia, no llevaba alianza pero….pero un demonio, concéntrate Serena, Seiya no tiene donde caer muerto, será mejor que deje de fantasear con él. Pensó

**-A mí me pasa lo mismo** -dijo Serena-. **Por lo general, Lita se encarga de hacer la comida en casa.**

**-¿Quién es Lita? **– pregunto curioso mientras comía otra cucharada de chile

**-Una de las chicas que comparten casa conmigo en Washington.**

**-¿Vive usted con otras chicas?** -preguntó Seiya mientras le servía más té.

**-Así es** -entre bocado y bocado, Serena le habló de Mina y Lita

-**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que es usted periodista?** -inquirió él.

**-¿Periodista? No soy periodista. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**

**-Dijo que iba a escribir un artículo sobre Darien y sus colegas. Pensé que sería para algún periódico.**

**-Cielos, no. Es para la revista Esprit.**

**-¿Colabora con Esprit? Lo más normal sería que alguien con su físico trabajara para una revista como modelo, y no como articulista.**

**-Le agradezco el cumplido. Sí, en alguna ocasión he trabajado de modelo** -esbozó una candorosa sonrisa-. **Pero no soy colaboradora fija de la revista. El artículo es un trabajo de encargo.**

Seiya señaló el plato de chile a medio comer, y dijo:

**-¿Le importa?**

**-En absoluto** –respondió Serena. Aquel hombre debía de tener el aparato digestivo revestido de plomo. Era increíble que pudiera deglutir un segundo plato de aquel comistrajo tan fuerte.

**-Me encanta el chile** -comentó él-. **¿Y por qué ya no trabaja como modelo?**

Serena titubeó un instante antes de responder.

**-Ya soy demasiado mayor.**

**-Bobadas. Es usted preciosa y está en lo mejor de la vida.**

**-Ya casi tengo treinta años**.

Él soltó una carcajada y dijo: **-Una niñita.**

**-Tal vez a usted se lo parezca, pero las modelos son cada vez más jóvenes. Además... ya me había hartado de vivir en Nueva York.**

**-Ahora la comprendo. Las tasas de violencia se han disparado en esa ciudad. Aquí, en cambio, el episodio criminal más reciente se produjo cuando Malachite se emborrachó**

**y... ¿Serena?**

Ella dio un respingo.

**-¿Sí?**

**-De pronto, se ha puesto muy nerviosa. ¿He dicho algo malo?**

**-No, en absoluto** -mintió Serena, procurando mostrarse educada**-. ¿Qué me contaba de**

**Malca?**

**-De MAlachite. Se emborrachó y robó una de las cabras de Henry McKenzie.**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Para hacer una barbacoa. Pero, al día siguiente, la madre de Malachite encontró a la cabra atada en su jardín. Se estaba comiendo las margaritas, así que la buena mujer avisó al sheriff. Henry recuperó la cabra, pero Malachite tuvo que pasar tres días entre rejas.**

**-¿Por qué? Después de todo, Henry recobró el animal. Me sorprende que pusiera una denuncia.**

**-No fue Henry, sino la madre de Malachite. El sheriff está casado con su prima, y la señora Irwin estaba muy orgullosa de sus margaritas.**

Serena se echó a reír. Pero se interrumpió de pronto, sobresaltada, al oírse un tiro en la planta de arriba.

**-Otra vez el abuelo** -dijo Seiya con resignación-. Ochenta y cuatro años y todavía tiene ganas de dar guerra. Enseguida vuelvo. Mientras, busque algún postre que le apetezca.

Serena así lo hizo. Estaba echando una ojeada al surtido de dulces y chocolatinas, cuando un coche se detuvo delante de la tienda. Al cabo de unos instantes entró una pareja mayor vestida con llamativos chandals. Él lucía una calva incipiente y llevaba la chaqueta del chándal muy ceñida sobre la redonda barriga. Ella, por su parte, era delgada como un espárrago. Tenía el pelo teñido de negro y los dedos abarrotados de anillos de diamantes.

**-Mira, Edgard. ¿No te parece un sitio encantador?** -luego, dirigiéndose a Serena, explicó- **Nos dirigimos hacia la costa. Y me alegra haber escogido este camino. Las vistas son realmente bonitas. En fin, queríamos comprar algo para picar durante el viaje y... ¡Edgard! Mira. Son tallas indias. ¡A tamaño real! ¿No crees que quedarían perfectas colocadas junto a la piscina de casa? Y fíjate en el precio. Si es una ganga.**

**-Mmm** -murmuró Edgard, sin retirar la vista de las chocolatinas que estaba inspeccionando.

Serena esbozó una radiante sonrisa y dijo:

**-Sí, son unas tallas magníficas. El escultor tiene un enorme talento. ¿Ha visto los animales que hay afuera? Las águilas son fantásticas. Y también tenemos un oso al que deberían echar una ojeada. Lo llamamos Vince. Si tienen la bondad de acompañarme, se lo enseñaré con mucho gusto.**

Cuando Seiya bajó, después de haberse ocupado de su abuelo, encontró a Serena en la puerta, despidiendo con la mano a un coche que se alejaba.

**-Siento haber tardado tanto. Mi abuelo necesitaba su medicina. ¿Quién va en ese coche?**

**-Corrie y Edgard.**

**-¿Qué querían? ¿Preguntar por dónde se va a Dallas?**

**-No, entraron para comprar algo de comida. Les he vendido una caja de botellas de refrescos, dos paquetes de chocolatinas, tres bolsas de cacahuetes, un par de brazos de gitano, dos indios de madera y un águila. Ah, y también a Vince. Han pagado con cheques de viaje y les he dado el cambio con dinero de la caja registradora. Espero que no te importe.**

**-¿Importarme? Has vendido más en veinte minutos que yo en una semana. ¿Así que se han llevado a Vince?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pero si le falta una oreja.**

**-Eso lo dota de mayor atractivo. Es una talla muy original.**

Seiya soltó una risita y meneó la cabeza.

**-Espero que, al menos, les hayas hecho un descuento.**

**-En absoluto. No sabía exactamente cuánto valía el oso, pues no tenía puesto el precio, pero les cobré por él quinientos dólares más de la cantidad que marcaban las etiquetas de los indios.**

**-¿Estás bromeando?**

**-No, hablo muy en serio. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Pueden permitírselo.**

**Además, Corrie está entusiasmada con su piscina nueva y, sinceramente, creo que las tallas serán un adorno perfecto para su jardín. Así tendrán una excusa para dar una fiesta cuando vuelvan de viaje. Esas figuras de madera constituyen un espléndido tema de** **conversación. Les expliqué cómo habían sido talladas**.- Seiya tuvo que esforzarse para no prorrumpir en carcajadas.

**-¿Seguro que sabes cómo han sido talladas?** -preguntó.

Serena hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al detalle.

**-Las has tallado con una sierra mecánica. Les enseñé el taller donde trabajas e improvisé como buenamente pude. Ya te he dicho que Corrie estaba entusiasmada.**

**-¿Y Edgard?**

**-Edgard no habló mucho, pero pareció fascinado con la cascabel que hay en el terrario.**

**Incluso quiso comprarla, pero imaginé que la serpiente no estaba a la venta. De todos modos, tampoco hubiera sabido qué cantidad cobrarle por ella.**

Seiya se echó a reír.

**-Me alegro de que no hayas vendido a Sam. A mi abuelo le hubiera dado un ataque. Es una de las piezas fundamentales de su pequeño museo.**

Serena se estremeció ligeramente.

**-Y a mí me alegra no haber tenido que sacar a ese bicho del terrario. Por cierto, aún no he tomado el postre. ¿Quieres compartir conmigo un paquete de chocolatinas?**

**-Claro, será un placer** -Seiya se sentía cada vez más cautivado por Serena. No sólo era una mujer bellísima, sino que además resultaba un verdadero placer estar a su lado. Su talante divertido, franco y sencillo era la antítesis de la personalidad afectada que solían tener las mujeres de Hollywood-. **Mientras tú buscas las chocolatinas, yo me ocuparé de hacer el café. ¿Cómo te gusta?**

**-Solo, por favor.**

Al cabo de pocos minutos, los dos se hallaban sentados a la mesa delante de sendas tazas de café.

**-Es instantáneo** -puntualizó Seiya-. **Espero que no te importe.**

**-Me parece perfecto. Además lo hiciste espumante, tal como me gusta.** – Le regalo una sonrisa y Seiya creyó tocar el cielo.

Comieron las chocolatinas en silencio. Cuando hubo engullido el último bocado, Serena se chupó los dedos y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

**-Me encantan las golosinas. Sobre todo el chocolate. Aunque si me dieras una rica jugosa y dulce fresa bañada en chocolate…mmmm….** – se imaginaba ya comiéndosela **- Tuve que privarme de los dulces durante años. No me extraña que haya engordado unos cuantos kilos desde que me fui de Nueva York.**

**-Pues los disimulas muy bien. Yo te veo bastante delgada.**

**-Gracias** -contestó ella con una sonrisa**-. ¿Te apetece otra chocolatina?**

**-Si insistes...**

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Serena sacó otro par de chocolatinas del paquete. Le dio una a

Seiya y devoró la otra en un santiamén. Después de chuparse los dedos nuevamente, alzó la taza y tomó un sorbo de café. De pronto, frunció el ceño y miró a Seiya con aire pensativo.

**-¿Algún problema?** -preguntó él.

**-Pues sí. No puedo volver a Washington hasta que haya entrevistado a Darien Chiba. Si regresa el lunes, tendré que pasar aquí el fin de semana. Y no tengo ningún sitio donde** **quedarme. Tenía planeado hospedarme en el Nido de Crow, pero... -**arrugó aún más la frente**-. ¿Esos tipis de ahí fuera son, eh, habitables?**

Seiya dejó escapar una risita sofocada.

**-Creo que estarías más cómoda en algún hotel de Jacksonville o de Tyler.**

-**Me temo que no puedo permitírmelo** -con los ojos apesadumbrados, Serena pasó la punta de la lengua por el borde de la taza. Seiya se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirarla y, mientras la observaba, casi hipnotizado, su imaginación se disparó-. **Verás, tengo..., eh, poco dinero. Esperaba que esos tipis fueran baratos.**

**-¿Los tipis? ¿Baratos? Claro, son baratísimos** -Seiya estuvo a punto de levantarse y brincar de alegría. No deseaba en absoluto que Serena se marchara**-. Es más, la comisión que te corresponde por la venta que has hecho a Corrie y Edgard cubrirá el precio del alojamiento y la comida.**

**-¿La comisión?** -preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-Claro. Y si, además, necesitas algo de dinero... Bueno, me hará falta alguien que me ayude hasta que Alma Jane vuelva.**

**-¿Cuál será mi trabajo?**

**-Te ocuparás de la tienda mientras yo trabajo con la sierra. O, mejor todavía, ¿qué te parece leerle a un viejo con malas pulgas? A Artemis le encanta leer, pero la vista se le cansa enseguida. No puedo pagarte mucho, pero...**

**-Acepto. Pero sólo hasta que Darien regrese.**

**-De acuerdo. Trato hecho** -Seiya no pudo disimular la amplia sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro. Se preguntó si podría convencer a Darien para que se quedara en Dallas unos cuantos días más.

**-Estupendo** -repuso Serena con evidente alivio-. **Si tienes la amabilidad de darme la llave, me instalaré sin pérdida de tiempo.**

Serena aparcó el Mercedes frente a la entrada del tipi número dos y descargó el equipaje.

Tras abrir la puerta, echó un cauto vistazo al interior.

El conjunto resultaba bastante rústico. El mobiliario estaba hecho de troncos y sobre la cama se extendía una desteñida manta india. La cómoda tenía aspecto de haber conocido su época de mayor esplendor durante la II Guerra Mundial. En un rincón había una mecedora de madera tapizada en piel de vaca y las paredes estaban adornadas con dos óleos enmarcados en tosca madera. Uno mostraba a un jefe indio, y el otro un caballo moteado en un fondo desértico de tonos rojizos.

«Hogar, dulce hogar», pensó Serena al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro e introducía el equipaje en la cabaña.

Revisó la cama y las cerraduras.

Las sábanas estaban un poco rígidas, pero olían a limpio. Le sorprendió comprobar que el colchón era muy liso y confortable. Los accesorios del cuarto de baño eran viejos, pero estaban inmaculados. Y, lo más importante de todo, la cabaña tenía cerraduras fuertes y seguras.

Después de colgar la ropa y deshacer el resto del equipaje, Serena se quitó el traje y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de batista. Sus pies doloridos agradecieron el cambio de las botas de tacón alto por un par de cómodas zapatillas de deporte. Tras arreglarse rápidamente el cabello y retocarse el maquillaje, se sintió preparada para conocer al anciano Artemis.

En el taller se oyó el zumbido de una sierra, y Serena imaginó que Seiya se habría puesto a trabajar de nuevo en una de sus tallas. Entró en la tienda y, antes de subir las escaleras, dudó unos instantes. Tal vez el anciano se hallara durmiendo, en cuyo caso no deseaba molestarlo.

Oyó el sonido de un televisor encendido, procedente de una habitación situada frente al rellano de la escalera. La puerta estaba abierta, de modo que Serena decidió echar un vistazo. Mientras cruzaba el pasillo, se fijó en el enorme cuadro que decoraba la pared.

Era una copia excelente de un Remington.

Mucho más agradable, desde luego, que el indio y el pony moteado que adornaban su cabaña. Se asomó a la habitación y vio que se trataba de una espaciosa biblioteca. Al frente había una enorme chimenea de piedra flanqueada por dos sillones con tapicería de cuero. El conjunto se completaba con una mesita de café y varias butacas de orejas. Varias estanterías atestadas de libros ocupaban, casi en su totalidad, el espacio disponible de las paredes. Serena paseó la vista por los voluminosos estantes hasta que, de repente, vio una cama situada en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, junto a una ventana. Un par de ojos negros la observaban con suma atención.

**-Hola** -dijo ella con una sonrisa—. **Soy Serena Tsukino ¿Puedo pasar?**

**-De todos modos, ya ha entrado. Acérquese para que la vea bien. Estos viejos ojos ya no son lo que eran. ¿Ha dicho que se llama Serena? Un nombre muy de la realeza**

**-Mi madre era aficionada a la mitología y me puso Serena por Selene, la diosa de la luna** -contestó la rubia mientras cruzaba la estancia.

El anciano lucía una larga melena gris. Tenía la piel de los pómulos muy arrugada, pero sus ojos aún conservaban el brillo de la vitalidad. Apretó un botón del mando a distancia que tenía en la mano y el televisor se quedó sin sonido.

-**Soy Artemis Kou pero todos me llaman Cherokee Arty. Soy medio cherokee por parte de mi madre. Y mi esposa era irlandesa. Tenía el cabello del color de la miel y los ojos azules. Sí, era una mujer muy bella, igual que usted. En noviembre hará cuarenta y tres años que falleció. Era maestra. De hecho, ella me enseñó a leer. Empezamos a coleccionar todos estos libros hace casi cincuenta años. Venga y siéntese** -señaló una silla que había al lado de la cama**-. Dígame, ¿qué hace una chica guapa como usted por estos andurriales?**

**-No quiero interrumpirle...** -Serena miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la televisión y se quedó estupefacta. En lugar de un televisor, había seis pantallas alineadas en la pared.

Dos estaban apagadas, pero las demás mostraban el interior de la tienda y los terrenos circundantes-. **Pero si son...**

**-Monitores de vigilancia, sí. A estos viejos ojos se les escapan pocas cosas. ¿Le gusta mi nieto?**

Serena se aclaró la garganta e intentó no titubear.

**-Bueno, es... es muy atractivo. Pero no estoy interesada.**

Artemis soltó una risita ronca.

**-Pues a mí me ha parecido lo contrario. Me gusta usted, Serena Tsukino. Le haré una proposición. Cásese con mi nieto, y le daré un millón de dólares.**

Serena lo miro estupefacta, aquel viejito podía ser muy simpático, ella estallo en risa mirándolo.

* * *

Y les gusta? A mi me fascino y a medida que abanzaba al leerlo obviamente pensaba mas y mas en nuestra adorada pareja!, bueno nos leemos mañana en el proximo cap!


	4. Cap 3 Confesion

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo Nº 3 Confesión**_

Serena no podía parar de reír de la broma del anciano.

**-No me tiente. Su nieto es un hombre muy guapo. ¿Tantas ganas tiene de deshacerse de** **él?** – le dijo divertida mientras secaba las lagrimas causada por la risa.

**-Quiero tener bisnietos antes de irme al otro barrio. Ninguno de mis nietos se ha casado todavía. Y eso no me parece muy normal. Por cierto, Seiya me ha dicho que usted va a leer para mí.**

**-Si está de acuerdo...**

**-Pues claro que estoy de acuerdo. Que sea viejo no significa que no disfrute con la compañía de una mujer joven y hermosa.**

**-¿Qué le apetece que lea?**

Artemis le pasó el libro que tenía al lado, en la cama.

**-Me gustaría oír el resto. Estaba a punto de acabarlo cuando se me cansó la vista.**

**Necesito unas gafas nuevas, pero me he roto la cadera y, de momento, no podré ir al oculista. Seiya me ha dicho que me llevará dentro de un par de semanas.**

Serena echó un vistazo a la voluminosa novela.

**-Vaya, es lo último de John Grisham. ¿Le gusta como escritor?**

**-Cuando estoy de humor para leer ese tipo de literatura, sí. Mis nietos saben que soy aficionado a la lectura, así que me regalan libros siempre que pueden. La página por la** **que me quedé está señalada.** – explicaba el anciano mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Serena abrió el libro y se puso a leer los últimos capítulos.

Mientras Serena le leía al anciano, Seiya permaneció en la puerta escuchando su preciosa voz. John Grisham jamás le había parecido tan excitante. Ni tan sexy.

No prestó atención a las palabras ni al argumento, sino al tono de la rubia, que inundó sus sentidos como si de miel tibia se tratara. Cuando llegaba a algún fragmento de diálogo, la muchacha cambiaba la modulación de la voz para adaptarse al personaje de turno. A continuación volvía a retomar el ritmo lento y cadencioso de la narración.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Serena hizo una pausa y dijo:

**-Fin.**

Artemis soltó una risotada de satisfacción.

**-¡Un millón de dólares!** -exclamó**-. No, mejor que sean dos.**

Ella se echó a reír y Seiya entró apresuradamente en la habitación, temeroso de que su abuelo extendiera un cheque sin pensárselo dos veces. Artemis era extremadamente generoso con la gente que le caía bien.

**-Veo que se han hecho buenos amigos -**dijo.

**-Ya lo creo -**repuso Artemis-. **Esta mujer es una artista. Ni la mejor actriz de Nueva York le hubiera dado tanta vida a la novela.**

**-Sí, he estado escuchando **-dijo Seiya-. **Tienes mucho talento. ¿No te has planteado nunca dedicarte a la interpretación?**

**-Al principio, sí -**contestó Serena-. **Hice dos cursos de arte dramático. Pero al dejar la universidad me volqué por completo en la carrera de modelo.**

**-¿Eres modelo?** -preguntó Artemis-. **Seiya me había dicho que te dedicabas a escribir.**

**-Sí. Hace tiempo que dejé la pasarela.**

**-¿Y salías en las revistas, igual que Cindy Crawford y esa tal Claudia como se llame?**

**-Naturalmente, aunque jamás llegué tan alto. ¿Cómo es que conoce a Cindy y a Claudia?**

El anciano pestañeó y dijo:

**-Ya te he dicho que me gusta mucho leer. De vez en cuando ojeo alguna que otra revista en la que aparecen chicas guapas. ¿Sabes? Ahora que caigo, creo que he visto fotografías tuyas en alguna parte.**

**-De eso hará un par de años. ¿Le apetece leer otra novela?**

**-Ahora mismo, no. Creo que dormiré la siesta. O a lo mejor veo el programa de cotilleos que dan por televisión. Mientras, Seiya y tú pueden conocerse mejor. Ya sabes a qué me refiero** -añadió al tiempo que dirigía a Serena una elocuente mirada.

**-Será mejor que se quite esa idea de la cabeza** -respondió ella entre risas.

Minutos más tarde, mientras bajaban las escaleras, Seiya preguntó:

**-¿Qué es lo que trama ahora mi abuelo? No te habrá hecho alguna proposición indecente, ¿verdad?**

**-No. Sólo estábamos bromeando. Me ofreció un millón de dólares a cambio de que me casara contigo.**

**-¡Dios mío!**

**-Tranquilo. No me lo he tomado en serio. Imagino que con lo que cobra de pensión no podría cumplir su promesa. Aunque si fuera rico tal vez me hubiera planteado detenidamente aceptar la oferta.**

Seiya casi dio un traspié.

**-¿En serio?**

Serena sonrió.

**-Seguro que no soy la primera mujer que te dice que eres un hombre muy atractivo. Con dos millones de dólares resultarías casi irresistible.**

Él titubeó nuevamente.

**-¿El dinero te interesa mucho?**

**-Bueno, el verde es mi color favorito. Como ya te he dicho, eres un hombre atractivo en muchos aspectos, pero estás a salvo de mí. No quisiera ofenderte, pero tengo planeado casarme con un millonario.**

Seiya notó que en su cabeza se disparaban toda clase de alarmas.

**-¿Hablas en serio?**

**-Totalmente.**

**-¿Y qué me dices del amor?**

**-No me conformo con cualquier hombre adinerado, desde luego. Pretendo encontrar a alguien de quien me pueda enamorar. Dormir a pierna suelta, sin preocupaciones, genera un afecto considerable en el seno de la pareja.**

Hablaba con un tono desenfadado y provocativo, pero Seiya creyó percibir en su voz una preocupación subyacente que guiaba su actitud. ¿Estaría relacionado con las cicatrices que tenía en un lado de la cara? Se trataba de unas marcas leves, casi imperceptibles. Sólo un profesional que tuviera ocasión de observarlas de cerca, como él, podría detectarlas debajo del esmerado maquillaje.

Sintió el impulso de preguntarle al respecto, pero en aquel momento no sería oportuno.

Así pues, soltó una risita tímida y dijo:

**-Brindo por eso. ¿Te importa quedarte al cuidado del almacén un rato? Tengo que consultar algunas cosas con mi abuelo.**

**-Claro, no hay problema.**

Seiya se volvió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** -le preguntó Artemis cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación-. **¿Por qué no estás cortejando a Serena? Esa chica me gusta, hijo. Me gusta muchísimo. Sería una esposa perfecta para ti. Juntos tendrían unos hijos preciosos. Ademas es muy dulce e inteligente –** añadió el anciano

**-¿No crees que estás precipitando las cosas?**

**-En absoluto. Supe que tu abuela era mi media naranja en cuanto le puse la vista encima.**

**-Pero yo no soy como tú **-respondió Seiya**-. Necesito algo más de tiempo. Además, hay un problema.**

**-¿Un problema?**

Seiya se sentó junto a la cama y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

**-Parece ser que Serena desea casarse con un hombre millonario.**

Artemis prorrumpió en carcajadas.

**-No veo dónde está la pega. Aparte de los diez que te di, ¿cuántos millones tenías en la cuenta la última vez que consultaste el saldo?**

**-Ésa no es la cuestión. Verás, me interesa mucho Serena, pero no deseo casarme con una mujer que me valore sólo por mi dinero.**

Artemis hizo un ademán negativo con la cabeza.

**-Te comprendo. ¿Así que piensas mentirle?**

**-No. Es decir, sí -Seiya se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el cabello- Diablos, no sé qué hacer. Pero no quiero enamorarme de una cazadotes. Por ahora, prefiero que no se entere de que tengo dinero, o de que soy...**

**-De que eres cirujano plástico.**

**-Exacto. Tampoco debe saber que Darien es nieto tuyo y primo mío.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

Seiya hizo una mueca burlona.

**-Intentaré arreglármelas para que Darien y su grupo se queden en Dallas un par de días más. Quiero ver si puedo ganarme el afecto de Serena antes de que esos ricachones vuelvan y la tienten con su dinero.**

**-¿No crees que sospechará cuando vea los pozos petrolíferos que hay repartidos por la propiedad?**

**-Si menciona el tema, le diré que pertenecen a Darien o a algún otro magnate. No sabrá en ningún momento que estos terrenos son tuyos. ¿Me harás el favor de guardar el secreto?**

**-Mantendré la boca bien cerrada** -Artemis hizo un guiño a su nieto y añadió-: **Me da la sensación de que Serena te ha llegado muy adentro.**

**-Reconozco que me resulta fascinante como mujer.**

El anciano dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

**-«Fascinante», claro. ¡Buena forma de decir que te pone a cien! Soy viejo, pero todavía recuerdo lo que es eso. En fin, échale una ojeada al asado que has metido en el horno y baja de una vez a cortejarla.**

Seiya decidió seguir el consejo de su abuelo.

Pasó con Serena el resto de la tarde en el almacén. Mientras esperaban a que entrasen los clientes, charlaron de todos los temas habidos y por haber, desde la política a cuál era el color preferido de cada uno. A pesar de las diferencias que existían entre ellos, y de que Seiya prefiriese el rojo y no el rosa, como Serena, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. De hecho, al contemplar los bellos ojos celestes de Serena, Seiya empezó a cambiar de opinión sobre su gusto en materia de colores. El celeste comenzó a resultarle fascinante.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, subieron a la planta superior y Seiya echó un vistazo al asado que había preparado unas horas antes bajo la atenta supervisión de su abuelo.

Troceó la carne con un tenedor y luego hizo lo mismo con las zanahorias, las patatas y las cebollas.

**-A mí me parece que ya está bastante hecho. ¿Tú qué crees?**

**-No soy ninguna experta, pero yo diría que sí.**

**-Muy bien. ¿Te apetece una ensalada?**

**-Claro. Te ayudaré a prepararla.**

Después de trocear la verdura, Serena preparó una bandeja con la cena de Artemio y fue a llevársela al anciano. Seiya, por su parte, preparó la mesa de la cocina. Pensó en colocar una vela en el centro, pero enseguida desechó la idea. No deseaba precipitar los acontecimientos. Después de rebuscar concienzudamente por la cocina, encontró una botella de vino barato y otra de chardonnay. Metió la segunda en el refrigerador.

Serena regresó justo cuando estaba sacando las copas del armario. Seiya le dirigió una sonrisa y se sirvió un poco de vino para probarlo.

**-Teniendo en cuenta el precio, no está mal -**dijo**-. ¿Crees que irá bien con la comida?**

**-Por supuesto. Si he de ser sincera, los vinos caros me saben a medicina.**

Acabada la cena, recogieron juntos la cocina y luego dejaron a Artemis bien acomodado, viendo una película de John Wayne.

**-Creo que va siendo hora de que me retire a la cabaña** -dijo Serena con una sonrisa-.

Gracias por la cena.

**-Ha sido un placer. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo antes de irte a dormir?**

**-Sí, me encantaría.**

A pesar de que ya había llegado Octubre, la noche aún era cálida y agradable. El aire les hacía llegar el fuerte aroma de los pinos y la suave fragancia de la hierba recién cortada. En medio de la creciente oscuridad empezaron a oírse los cantos de los grillos y las ranas. Serena se había fijado en el exuberante verdor de la vegetación. Ni siquiera los árboles de hoja caduca que se mezclaban con los pinos mostraban indicios de la llegada del otoño.

**-¿Cuándo llega aquí el frío?** —preguntó asombrada-. **¿Y cuándo pierden los árboles las hojas?**

**-Bueno, hasta noviembre no caen heladas. Aquí el invierno no es igual que en Nueva Inglaterra. La mayoría de los árboles no pierden la hoja hasta entrado diciembre.**

No se alejaron mucho del almacén, pues la oscuridad que reinaba más allá de las luces de propano era absoluta. Mientras paseaban, Serena comentó:

**-Veo que has empezado a tallar otro oso -**se adentró en la zona del taller, donde el olor a aserrín y a madera impregnaba el aire. Pasó los pulgares por las toscas orejas de un oso de madera tan alto como ella-. **Me sentí tan mal cuando por mi culpa estropeaste el otro, que fue un verdadero alivio que Corrie lo comprara.**

**-No tenías por qué sentirte mal. Fue un simple accidente.**

**-¿Y a esto te dedicabas en California? ¿A tallar osos?**

**-No. Hacía otra... clase de esculturas.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Con arcilla?**

Seiya improvisó una respuesta imprecisa, y Serena comprendió que no le agradaba hablar de su estancia en la costa oeste. Lo entendía perfectamente. Ella tampoco se sentía muy cómoda hablando del último par de años que pasó en Nueva York.

Seiya entró en el taller y se colocó a su lado. Trazó con el pulgar una trayectoria ascendente a lo largo de la oreja del oso, a escasos centímetros de la mano de Serena. De repente, el espacio pareció empequeñecerse, menguar. El olor de Seiya se mezcló con el aroma de la madera, y su presencia pareció ocuparlo todo.

Serena retiró la mano e intentó retroceder, pero se topó con el brazo alargado del oso.

Atrapada entre Seiya y las zarpas de madera del animal, alzó la mirada e intentó decir algo ocurrente.

Pero las palabras se le esfumaron de la mente. Seiya titubeó un momento, y luego empezó a bajar la cabeza con lentitud.

**-¿Puedo besarte?** -preguntó al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros escasos, se detuvo.

Serena notó que el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Sentir el aliento de Seiya sobre su piel hizo que se estremeciera de excitación. Parte de ella quería gritarle que sí con toda el alma. Pero otra parte deseaba darle una bofetada por haberla puesto en aquella situación tan embarazosa.

Sin embargo, permaneció muda. Ni una sola palabra brotó de sus labios.

Siguieron en aquella posición durante lo que pareció un siglo. El aire en torno a ellos estaba cargado de sensualidad.

Serena notó que se le aflojaban las piernas.

Sintió una especie de zumbido en los oídos.

«No lo hagas», susurró una parte racional de su mente.

«Vete al cuerno», le respondió su libido.

Finalmente, ganó el «sí».

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se dispuso a recorrer la escasa distancia que la separaba de Seiya, cuando el sonido atronador de un disparo quebró el silencio de la noche.

El pelinegro vocifero unas cuantas palabrotas entre dientes – **Lo siento debo ir a verlo** - Serena agradecida al anciano apresuro su paso y corrió hacia el tipi donde estaban sus pertenencias, entro rápidamente y hecho llave.

Por su parte Seiya subió de a zancadas las escaleras, cuando llego casi sin aliento junto a la cama de su abuelo este le extendió un vaso.

**-Me he quedado sin agua y la jarra a quedado allí** – Señalo una encimera, Seiya seguía vociferando palabrotas a lo que el anciano quedo meditando – **es que acaso he llegado a interrumpir algo** – dijo de forma graciosa, Seiya se voltio con la jarra y en sus ojos ardía la pasión – **o dios, ya lo sabia, la estabas besado** – festejaba el anciano.

**-Gracias a ti no, viejo embustero** – le dijo Seiya mientras depositaba en la mesita de noche la jarra, Artemis lo miro desconcertado.

-**Bueno pero que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo** - le dijo haciéndole señas con las manos – **ve a terminar lo que has empezado** – el anciano continuo riendo.

Seiya bajo rápidamente las escaleras, salio del almacén y cuando se dirigía al taller vio encendida la luz del tipi numero dos – **Maldición **– exclamo en un susurro y se dirigió donde la luz indicaba se encontraba la poseedora de aquellos hermosos celestes, al llegar al lugar iba a llamar a la puerta, pero se detuvo, tendría todo el fin de semana para poder cortejarla, y si ella había huido no quería precipitarse y perder terreno. Mañana podría terminar aquello.

* * *

POR FA POR FA DEJEN REVIEW ASI SE LO QUE LES PARECE! AQUELLOS QUE LO HAN DEJADO MIL GRACIAS!


	5. Cap 4 solo un beso

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo Nº 4 Solo un beso**_

El alboroto comenzó cuando apenas había amanecido. En el exterior se oyó el sonido ensordecedor de una bocina, y algo chocó con la pared de la cabaña con tanta fuerza que los cuadros estuvieron a punto de desprenderse de su sitio.

**-Pero, ¿qué demonios...?** -Serena se incorporó rápidamente en la cama. Entre las brumas del sueño oyó de nuevo la bocina, así como fuertes voces.

Retiró las mantas y se acercó a la ventana para echar un vistazo. Parecía como si se hubiera producido una invasión de gitanos mientras ella dormía. Por todas partes había tenderetes cubiertos con toldos. Debía de haber unos treinta o cuarenta camiones y coches diseminados por los terrenos colindantes con el almacén. Sus propietarios estaban descargando todo tipo de géneros, desde verduras a piezas de mobiliario.

Un remolque de madera que llevaba pintados anuncios de algodón dulce y palomitas de maíz se hallaba pegado a la cabaña. Al lado, un hombre gritaba y hacía señales con la mano en un intento de orientar al conductor.

El camión que tiraba del remolque avanzó un poco, pero no tardó en retroceder y darse de nuevo contra la pared.

Serena salió tan rápidamente como pudo.

**-¿Pero qué hacen?** -gritó-. **¿Quieren echar la cabaña abajo?**

El hombre dejó de hacer señales y la miró boquiabierto. Al cabo de unos instantes, se quitó el sombrero y agachó la mirada.

**-Le pido perdón, señorita. Jason tiene problemas.**

**-¿Problemas? ¿A qué se refiere?** —No es capaz de aparcar el remolque donde Dios manda.

La portezuela del camión se abrió y por ella salió un chico pelirrojo que no tendría más de trece o catorce años.

**-No soy capaz, papá.**

**-Tendrás que hacerlo. Tu madre no ha venido.**

**-Pero, papá...**

**-Cierra el pico y vuelve a subirte en el camión antes de que te dé una paliza.**

**-¡De eso ni hablar! **-exclamó Serena furiosa al tiempo que caminaba hacia el vehículo con paso decidido-. **¿Dónde quieren aparcar este trasto?**

Una vez que el hombre le hubo indicado el lugar exacto, Serena le dijo al chico:

—**Sube, Jason. Yo te ayudaré.**

Y Jason, con los ojos como platos, así lo hizo. Ella ocupó el asiento del acompañante y lo orientó pacientemente hasta que el remolque quedó bien aparcado. Una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción afloró al rostro del muchacho.

Al bajarse del camión, Serena vio que todos habían interrumpido su trabajo para observar la escena. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que iba descalza y vestida únicamente con un camisón de satén. Un camisón muy corto.

Pero no se acharó ni por un instante. Al fin y al cabo, como modelo estaba acostumbrada a posar bastante ligerita de ropa. Con la cabeza bien alta, entró en la cabaña y cerró dando un portazo.

Consultó el reloj y soltó un gruñido. ¿Cómo podía haber gente que se levantara a esas horas tan intempestivas? Lo único que le apetecía era meterse de nuevo en la cama, pero pensó que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, así que optó por darse una ducha. Había dormido poquísimo. A pesar de que la cama era sumamente confortable, se había pasado casi toda la noche dando vueltas sin pegar ojo.

Y la causa de su desvelo era Seiya Kou. Serena apenas podía creer que aquel hombre le hubiera llegado tan adentro. Si el anciano Artemis no hubiera disparado su pistola en aquel momento preciso, Seiya y ella se habrían fundido en un beso apasionado... y sólo

Dios sabía cómo hubieran terminado.

Seiya le resultaba muy atractivo, por mucho que se repitiera a sí misma una y otra vez que no era el partido que andaba buscando. Si tuviera alternativa, abandonaría aquel lugar para alejarse de la tentación.

Porque Seiya era la tentación personificada. No obstante, dada su escasez de dinero, Serena no tenía más remedio que quedarse.

Se puso a toda prisa unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey. Después de maquillarse mínimamente, se fue a desayunar.

Si el exterior parecía un hormiguero, el interior del almacén era un auténtico caos. Las dos mesas disponibles estaban abarrotadas de clientes que tomaban café y engullían pasteles y donuts. Seiya se hallaba muy atareado detrás del mostrador.

**-Creo que te irá bien un poco de ayuda** -le dijo Serena con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Y tanto. Olvidé que hoy era el tercer sábado del mes. El día en que se pone el mercadillo, precisamente. Viene gente de toda la zona a vender, comprar y cambiar mercancías. **– le dijo en un tono suplicante a la rubia, y quedo embobado al ver su rostro tan reluciente, acaso seria así todas las mañanas, se pregunto para si mismo, deseando poder verla despertar entre sus brazos.

**-¿Qué hago?** – pregunto la rubia sacándolo de sus sueños.

**-Ayúdame con la cafetera. ¡Ah! También hay que trocear una docena de pollos para el menú del almuerzo.**

**-¿Una docena?**

**-Como mínimo. Tenían que habérnoslos servidos cortados, pero han llegado enteros.**

**Alma Jane me prometió que vendría para freírlos, pero antes habrá que trocearlos.**

**Sinceramente, creo que no he diseccionado un solo bicho de esos en mi vida.**

**-Haz el café. Yo me pondré a cortar el pollo.**

**-¿Sabrás hacerlo? Creía que eras un desastre como cocinera.** – le dijo entre risas recordando que su amiga Lita era la experta.

**-No tengo ni idea de cocinar, pero mi padre era carnicero. Solía ayudarle en la tienda por las tardes, al salir del colegio** -agarró un delantal blanco y se lo puso con ademanes decididos-. **Sólo se necesita un cuchillo afilado y un estómago fuerte. ¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos? **– Seiya le indico y ella comenzó con su labor.

Mientras hacía el café y atendía a los clientes, Seiya estuvo observando a Serena, que manejaba el cuchillo como una verdadera profesional.

**-Me asombra la velocidad con que lo haces** -le dijo.

**-Sí, a mí también. Llevaba años sin practicar. Supongo que esto es como montar en bicicleta. Nunca se olvida** -echó el último trozo de pollo en una de las bandejas y se volvió para mirar a Seiya- **¡Tachaaan! ¡Terminado!-** dijo orgullosamente viendo el trabajo que había realizado

**-Estoy impresionado** -dijo él entre risas-. **Cielo, después de haberte visto manejar ese cuchillo, no me gustaría nada cruzarme contigo en un callejón oscuro.**

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. De repente, se puso muy pálida. Miró el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano como si se tratara de una serpiente de cascabel. Luego lo soltó como si quemara y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Seiya no tenía idea de qué había pasado, pero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió tras ella. La encontró sentada en el porche. Respiraba honda y entrecortadamente, como si quisiera contener el llanto.

**-¿Qué te ocurre, Serena?**

Ella meneó la cabeza, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

**-Dame un minuto -fue todo lo que dijo.**

**-¿Te encuentras mal?**

**-No, no es nada. Sólo quiero estar sola un momento.**

**-No pienso dejarte sola en ese estado.**

**-Por favor. ¡Vete, maldita sea!** – le dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Comprendiendo que su presencia no hacía sino agitarla aún más, Seiya consideró oportuno marcharse. Pero el comportamiento de Serena lo llenó de inquietud. Tal vez se le había revuelto el estómago mientras troceaba los pollos. No debió dejarla.

¡Maldición! Se sentía como un auténtico estúpido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo que perder en preocupaciones cuando regresó al almacén. Había unos cuantos clientes esperando que les diera la cuenta.

Mientras les cobraba, Alma Jane apareció con una enorme bandeja de ensalada.

**-Buenos días** -dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

**-Buenos días, Alma Jane. Jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a trabajar hoy.**

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto de asentimiento y preguntó:

**-¿Está troceado el pollo?**

**-Sí, ahí mismo lo tienes.**

Alma Jane se puso unos guantes de goma y a continuación inspeccionó los trozos de carne.

**-Caramba, buen trabajo.**

**-No tienes que felicitarme a mí, sino a Serena**

**-¿Quién es Serena?**

**-Mírala, ahí llega** -respondió Seiya mirando hacia la puerta. El rostro del pelinegro se ilumino completamente, sus ojos destellaban y Alma Jane no era ciega a esa mirada.

**-Es muy guapa.**

**-Sí que lo es** -respondió él con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Serena aún parecía un poco decaída, pero hizo un esfuerzo por poner buena cara al saludar a Alma Jane-.

**¿Estás bien?** -le preguntó Seiya en voz baja.

**-Sí** -su escueta respuesta dejaba entrever claramente que no deseaba hablar de lo ocurrido-. **¿Ha desayunado ya Artemis?**

Seiya se dio una palmada en la frente.

**-Dios mío, estaba tan ocupado que me olvidé por completo del abuelo. Espero que no haya intentado bajarse de la cama. Se supone que debe utilizar el andador únicamente para ir al baño.**

**-Le llevaré café y, de paso, veré qué tal está.**

Serena tomó un par de tazas y se fue escaleras arriba.

Seiya la siguió con la mirada, visiblemente preocupado.

**-Seiya Kou, deja de suspirar por esa mujer y ponte a trabajar enseguida** -le dijo Alma Jane.

Seiya se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Vamos, Alma Jane, sabes perfectamente que tú eres la única que me hace suspirar.**

**-Déjate de tonterías, diablillo zalamero. No conseguirás embaucarme con palabritas dulces. Termina de envolver esas patatas con papel de aluminio y mételas en el horno.**

**-A sus órdenes, señorita.**

Serena preparó huevos revueltos y tostadas y se sentó a desayunar con Artemis.

**-Parece que esta mañana hay bastante público -**comentó el anciano al tiempo que untaba de mermelada una rebanada de pan.

**-Sí, bastante** -contestó Serena - **Alma Jane está friendo pollo y Seiya se ocupa de la caja registradora** -tomó un último bocado de huevos revueltos, ahora que conocía quien era Alma Jane se contraba mas tranquila, pero eso a ella no debía importarle-. **Creo que debería bajar a echarles una mano. ¿O quiere que le lea un rato?**

**-No, vuelve al almacén. Ya te avisaré si necesito algo** -con una mueca burlona, dio unas palmaditas casi afectuosas a la pistola que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

**-¿No sería mejor que usara una campanilla?**

**-En absoluto. No se oiría lo suficiente. Además, Seiya suele utilizar la sierra mecánica a menudo, y ese trasto arma mucho ruido.**

**-Comprendo. Le traeré un poco de pollo para el almuerzo.**

Serena volvió al almacén y se puso a trabajar. Sólo se tomó un respiro para llevarle a Artemis el almuerzo prometido. Cuando la tienda empezó a vaciarse de público, a última hora de la tarde, Seiya y ella se hallaban absolutamente agotados.

Seiya sirvió un par de vasos de té helado y la invitó a que se sentara con él en una de las mesas.

**-Vamos a descansar un rato** -dijo-. **Creo que he aborrecido el pollo frito y los bocadillos de mortadela** -se sentó y colocó los pies encima de una silla vacía.

Serena tomó un largo trago de té y suspiró aliviada.

**-Lo mismo digo. Esto ha sido peor que la inauguración de las rebajas en el departamento de cosméticos.**

**-¿El departamento de cosméticos?**

**-Sí, trabajo vendiendo cosméticos especiales en unos grandes almacenes de Washington.**

**-¿Especiales en qué sentido?**

**-Se trata, sobre todo, de maquillaje utilizado para disimular cicatrices y marcas. Yo lo uso habitualmente, ¿ves?** -volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mostrarle de cerca la mejilla izquierda.

**-¿Tienes alguna marca?**

**-Cicatrices. Me las hicieron con un cuchillo. En realidad, me quedan pocas. El cirujano plástico que me operó era excelente.**

Seiya permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

**-Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

Serena respiró hondo.

**-Ahora no. Mira, entra un cliente. No te levantes. Yo lo atenderé.**

Se puso en pie como accionada por un resorte y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora.

Resultaba curioso. Justo cuando pensaba que había superado aquel horrible episodio de su vida, descubría que, en realidad, el trauma seguía muy arraigado en su mente. Al menos ya no sufría pesadillas. Los dos años de terapia habían solventado ese problema.

Poco antes de que anocheciera, cuando los vendedores y comerciantes habían rebajado ya los precios de las mercancías sobrantes, Serena se tomó un descanso _y _dio un paseo por entre las hileras de puestos y tenderetes. Hizo una señal con la mano a Jason, quien se hallaba atareado con la máquina del algodón dulce, y el muchacho le correspondió con un tímido gesto de saludo.

En el mercadillo se ofertaba toda clase de géneros, desde mermelada y postres caseros a antigüedades. Teniendo en cuenta el poco dinero de que disponía, Serena debía contentarse con mirar y poco más. No obstante, dado que en la cabaña no había televisión, decidió comprar tres novelillas de segunda mano por el módico precio de veinticinco centavos.

Cuando acabó de hacer la compra, vio que Jason estaba parado detrás de ella con un cucurucho de algodón dulce en la mano.

Se lo ofreció y dijo:

**-Tenga, señorita. Es para usted.**

Serena esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

**-Gracias, eres un cielo. Me encanta el algodón dulce.**

El muchacho se puso colorado como un tomate. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a todo correr.

Serena oyó que alguien se reía y volvió la cabeza. Seiya estaba a su lado.

**-Creo que tienes otro admirador** -dijo.

**-¿Otro?**

**-Aparte de mí y de todos los chicos adolescentes que hay por estos contornos.**

Un niño pequeño se acercó a ellos dando traspiés y se abrazó a la pierna de Serena. Ella le pasó a Seiya el algodón dulce y tomó en brazos al pequeñín.

**-Hola, precioso. Eres una monada, ¿lo sabías?**

El niño se llevó un dedo a la boca y sonrió, mostrando sus dientecillos de bebé.

**-Parece ser que no sólo les robas el corazón a los adolescentes** -bromeó Seiya.

**-¿Dónde está tu mamá, tesoro?** -preguntó Serena al niño.

**-Mamá -**respondió el crío, rodeándole fuertemente el cuello con sus bracitos.

Serena estuvo a punto de derretirse como la mantequilla. Nunca había reparado en lo adorables que podían llegar a ser los niños. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras el crío se aferraba a ella como si fuera un mono pequeñito.

**-¿Crees que se habrá perdido?**

**-Seguro que la madre andará cerca** -respondió Seiya-. **Busquémosla. Permíteme, deja que lo lleve yo.**

Pero al pequeño no pareció gustarle la idea. Se agarró al cuello de Serena como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-Mamá, mamá** -chilló cuando Seiya intentó tomarlo en brazos.

**-Ya, tesoro, ya** -lo tranquilizó Serena dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda-.

Será mejor que me lo dejes a mí. Total, pesa muy poquito. ¿Quién está al cuidado de la tienda?

**-Jenny, una vecina que vive al otro lado de la carretera. Suele ayudarme de vez en cuando. Esta mañana le fue imposible porque tuvo que ir a Tyler. Por lo visto, un conocido de su parroquia está en el hospital.**

Los comerciantes ya estaban empezando a empaquetar sus mercancías mientras Serena y Seiya recorrían el mercadillo preguntando a todo el mundo. A nadie se le había perdido un niño.

Finalmente, regresaron al almacén. Seiya relevó a Jenny y cerró la caja. A la luz mortecina del crepúsculo vieron, desde el porche, cómo los camiones y las caravanas se iban marchando poco a poco. Los últimos en marcharse fueron Jason y su padre. Serena los despidió con la mano.

**-Adiós** -dijo el niño en sus brazos, imitando la señal de despedida.

-**Creo que tenemos un problema** -dijo Serena

**-Lo sé. Habrá que avisar al sheriff.**

**-Buena idea. Pero, antes, ¿hay pañales en la tienda?**

**-Me parece que sí. De los desechables.**

**-¿Sabes cambiar pañales?** -preguntó Serena

**-Es pan comido** – replico Seiya

Cinco minutos después, el crío se hallaba tumbado encima de una de las mesas. Seiya había reunido una caja de pañales, polvos de talco y toallitas desechables. Tardó escasos minutos en quitarle al niño las gasas empapadas, limpiarlo y colocarle los pañales nuevos.

-**Estoy impresionada** –confesó Serena mientras veía como se desenvolvía Seiya con el niño, por un momento lo vio como un padre, y la idea le gusto.

-**Bueno, suelo cuidar de mi sobrino algunas veces. Sólo tiene unos pocos meses, pero el principio es el mismo. Terminado, tigre** -dijo al tiempo que volvía a ponerle los pantalones al niño, que enseguida alargó los brazos hacia Serena.

Ella lo tomó en brazos y le dijo con voz suave:

**-No soy tu mamá, cariño. Pero la encontraremos pronto, no te preocupes.**

El crío empezó a darle palmadas en las mejillas con sus manitas regordetas.

**-¡Bom-bo!** -balbuceó ansiosamente-. **¡Bom-bo!**

**-¿Qué querrá decir?** -preguntó Serena a Seiya-. **¿Tienes alguna idea?**

**-A lo mejor tiene hambre.**

**-¡Claro! «Bom-bo» suena mas a «bombón» que a biberón que es lo que deberíamos darle jajaajaj **– ella comenzó a reír y el por un momento visualizo aquella imagen como suya, con Serena sosteniendo a un hijo de ellos, que hermosa seria como madre**.-¿Quieres tomar tu biberón, tesoro?**

El crió empezó a saltar como loco.

**-¡Bi-Bi! ¡Bi-bi!**

Serena miro a Seiya de Reojo

**-Espero que también tengas biberones y leche.**

**-Leche sí, desde luego. Pero biberones... No estoy seguro. Aunque me parece recordar que teníamos una caja de potitos por ahí. Y una sillita alta. Le daré una vuelta a Artemis y luego la buscaré. –** dijo dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el niño estaba cómodamente sentado en la sillita alta, con una servilleta colocada en el cuello a modo de babero. Bebió un poco de leche y el resto lo derramó en el suelo. Se rió y dio fuertes palmaditas en la bandeja de la silla cuando Serena intentó darle comida hecha a base de pollo, guisantes y zanahorias.

-**Creo que no le gustan demasiado los guisantes** -comentó Seiya cuando el niño espurreó la tercera cucharada de comida.

-**No, pero le encantan las zanahorias**.- El niño engulló con ansia una cucharada de puré de zanahoria y abrió la boca pidiendo más.

-**Vaya, tiene buen apetito** -dijo Seiya al tiempo que le limpiaba las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta de papel-. **Será mejor que llame ya al sheriff**.

El pequeño alargó los bracitos hacia Serena con la intención de que lo tomara en brazos.

**-¿Cómo han podido dejarte abandonado, tesorito mío?** -tomó al pequeño y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras Seiya llamaba por teléfono-. **¿Cuándo vendrá?** -le preguntó cuando hubo terminado de hacer la llamada.

-**No lo sé. Por lo visto, ha surgido una emergencia y todo el personal de comisaría estará ocupado en las próximas horas.**

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir, Seiya se encontró con una mujer rubia y bajita que lo miró con ojos frenéticos.

-**Mi hijito** -dijo la mujer entre sollozos-. **Se me ha perdido mi hiji... ¡Joey!** -gritó al ver al pequeñín, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban Serena y el crío.

**-¡Mamá!** -chilló Joey al tiempo que alzaba sus bracitos.

La mujer lo tomó en brazos y le posó una docena de besos en la carita.

**-¡Gracias, Dios mío, gracias!** -exclamó**-. He estado a punto de volverme loca. Lo dejé durmiendo en el asiento trasero de la furgoneta. Les dije a sus hermanos que cuidaran de él, pero se distrajeron jugando. Sólo me ausenté unos minutos para ir a comprar verduras. Al regresar, creí que seguiría dormido, así que conduje de vuelta a Wills Point, sin darme cuenta de que se había salido de la furgoneta. Joey, cielito mío** –le cubrió las mejillas regordetas de más besos.

Serena y Seiya salieron al porche a despedir a la mujer y al crío. Mientras los veían marcharse, él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y ella le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

-**Resulta** **increíble lo rápidamente que se le puede tomar cariño a un crío** -comentó Seiya.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

**-Es un niñito adorable.**

**-¿Te has planteado alguna vez tener hijos?** -preguntó Seiya al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano por la espalda con suavidad.

Aquella caricia hizo que Serena se estremeciera. No obstante, trató a toda costa de mantener la calma.

-**A veces. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco sé mucho de niños.**

**-Serías una madre estupenda** -respondió Seiya, y a continuación le dio un beso en la frente.

Serena sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

**-Primero tengo que encontrar un marido adecuado.**

Él se apoyó en la barandilla del porche y atrajo a Serena hacia sí.

**-¿Y lo estás buscando?**

Los ojos de Seiya brillaban como dos llamas azuladas a la luz difusa del anochecer.

Hipnotizada por su mirada, Serena alzó el rostro para recibir el contacto de sus labios.

**-Sí.**

La besó tímidamente. Serena se dio cuenta de que Seiya le estaba brindando la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás si así lo deseaba. Pero sus miembros parecían haber perdido la capacidad de moverse. El aroma masculino que desprendía Seiya, el aura viril que lo rodeaba... nublaba sus sentidos y empañaban su razón.

Tenía unos labios muy suaves. Cálidos. Maravillosos.

Y muy sexys.

-**Sí **-susurró de nuevo. Lo rodeó con los brazos y separó ansiosamente los labios.

Cuando la boca de Seiya se apoderó de la suya, la tierra pareció temblar bajo sus pies.

En cada célula de su cuerpo estalló una salva de fuegos artificiales. La piel pareció chisporrotearle, como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica.

Súbitamente aterrada por aquella reacción tan intensa, Serena intentó retirarse, pero las rodillas le temblaron. Recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él e intentó recobrar el aliento.

**-Dios mío** -exclamó, aspirando entrecortadamente una bocanada de aire. No debía permitir que aquello siguiera adelante. Seiya no era la clase de hombre que ella buscaba.

**-¿Qué clase de hombre buscas?** -preguntó él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Le recorrió la espalda con la yema de los dedos hasta acariciarle tiernamente los glúteos.

**-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero casarme con un hombre rico. Y no me gustaría liarme con alguien como tú. Perdona que sea así de directa. No es mi intención ofenderte.**

**-Comprendo.**

Le alzó la barbilla con el objeto de besarla de nuevo.

Aquel segundo beso la inundó de un placer casi explosivo. ¡No podía permitir que aquello continuara! Le pararía los pies. Pero, antes, disfrutaría unos segundos.

Sólo unos segundos.

Cuando, finalmente, Seiya retiró los labios de los suyos, Serena exhaló un gemido.

**-Dios mío** -musitó él casi sin aliento.

Ella también respiraba como si acabara de sufrir un ataque de asma.

**-No eres mi tipo, Seiya** -dijo con firmeza.

-**Lo sé Bombón**-respondió él. Y volvió a besarla.

Cuando aquel hermoso, apasionado, increíblemente sensual beso termino Serena se aparto un poco de él **-¿Bombón?** – rió mientras le preguntaba.

-**Nuestro pequeño Joey te ha bautizado** **así** – sonrió mientras tocaba su delicada nariz y colocaba un beso en la comisura de los labios – **eres dulce, tentadora y totalmente irresistible como el mas rico de los bombones…solo que eres mi bombón** – ella vio la pasión que aquellos zafiros desbordaba, y en aquel momento se dio cuenta que estaban yendo demasiado lejos, se aparto de manera cortes, le regalo una sonrisa y se despidió de él. Maldita seas Serena, no es momento para fijarte en el mantén tus hormonas controladas. Se reprendió mientras se dirigía hacia su cabaña.

* * *

HAY QUE DULCES SE IMAGINAN A LOS DOS CON UN HIJITO? YO SIIII JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO BESOSSSSS


	6. Cap 5 2º o 3º beso

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo Nº 5 ultimo día**_

Otra noche mas sin haber podido conciliar bien el sueño, estaba deseosa que Darien regresará pronto o terminaría cometiendo un gravísimo error….otra vez, maldición porque Seiya tenia que ser tan deliciosamente atractivo, y sus labios….dio un largo suspiro tocándose los labios aun ardientes por aquel beso. Salio de la cama y fue darse una ducha, ya quedaba solo un día mas y luego, a buscar a su millonario.

Seiya colgó el teléfono de la cocina y maldijo en voz alta. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Darien? Había llamado varias veces al hotel de Dallas donde su primo se hospedaba, pero no había conseguido localizarlo. ¡Maldición!

**-¿Algún problema?**

Seiya alzó la vista y vio que Serena se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta. ¿Habría oído

algo del mensaje que le acababa de dejar a Darien?

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

Serena hizo una mueca.

**-He oído cómo insultabas a la familia de alguien. **_**Y, **_**por tu voz, parecías muy irritado.**

**-No, no pasa nada. He llamado a un amigo, pero no estaba en casa. ¿Se ha comido el abuelo todo el desayuno?**

**-Hasta el último bocado. Le pregunté si quería que le leyera algo, pero ha preferido seguir la misa que dan por televisión.**

**-¿Seguir la misa? ¿Mi abuelo?**

**-Al menos, eso me ha dicho. ¿Te apetecen unos gofres?**

**-Pero calientes, si no es molestia.**

Serena dejó escapar una risita.

**-Puede que sea un desastre como cocinera, pero sé manejar una tostadora.**

Abrió el congelador y sacó un paquete de gofres. Mientras Serena los tostaba, Seiya puso la mesa y sirvió unos vasos de zumo de naranja.

**-Formamos un buen equipo** -dijo en tono animado.

Ella no respondió nada.

**-Sí, ya lo creo. Un gran equipo. Nuestra sincronización es perfecta. ¿No estás de acuerdo? -**preguntó mientras retiraba una silla y la invitaba a sentarse.

Serena tomó asiento, untó los gofres con mantequilla y luego los roció con sirope.

Titubeó un momento, como si meditara cuidadosamente las palabras que pensaba utilizar, y dijo:

**-Mira, Seiya, trabajamos muy bien juntos, pero... Bueno, el beso que nos dimos anoche estuvo fuera de lugar. Nunca debió suceder. Creo que nos dejamos arrastrar por la emoción del momento. Nos afectó mucho lo de Joey y su madre. Quiero decir sólo fue una respuesta lógica y espontánea a la experiencia tan emotiva que acabábamos de compartir.**

**-¿Tú crees bombón?** -Seiya se dio cuenta de que Serena intentaba realmente convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía. Pero no había oído nada tan falso y falto de convicción desde la última vez que asistió a un mitin político.

**-Estoy segura de ello. Ya te he dicho que me resultas muy atractivo. Pero no quiero que entre nosotros haya nada. Eres un hombre muy simpático y me gustaría tenerte como amigo. Pero nada más.**

**-¿Porque deseas casarte con un hombre rico?**

**-Exacto. Tal vez te parezca egoísta, pero así son las cosas. No quiero andarme con ambages. El beso de anoche fue... fue...**

**-¿Una reacción espontánea a la emoción del momento?** -Seiya añadió sirope a su gofre sin mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

**-Exacto. No significó nada** -Serena cortó cuidadosamente un trozo de gofre y se lo metió en la boca.

-**Comprendo. Y si volviera a suceder, imagino que sería otro acto espontáneo entre amigos.**

**-Efectivamente -**Serena alzó la cabeza de golpe**-. ¡No! Quiero decir que no volverá a suceder.**

**-Porque sólo somos amigos.**

**-Exactamente.**

**-Amigos. Y no hay ni una pizca de química sexual entre nosotros.**

**-No.**

A Seiya se le escapó una risotada.

**-¿A qué viene esa risa?** -preguntó ella con ojos entrecerrados.

Él se puso serio y la miró con aire inocente.

**-¿Qué risa?**

**-Lo sabes perfectamente.**

**-No me hagas caso. Oye, ¿te apetece venir conmigo a Tyler esta tarde? Tengo que recoger unas cuantas cosas. Jenny se ocupará de la tienda y le echará un ojo al abuelo. Podemos quedarnos a cenar en algún restaurante y luego ir al cine. Yo invito.¿Qué te parece?**

**-Me parece fantástico. ¿A cuánto está Tyler?**

**-A unos cincuenta kilómetros. Seguro que pasaste por allí cuando viniste de Dallas.**

Acabaron de desayunar en silencio, pero Seiya casi podía oír los pensamientos de Serena.

Resultaba evidente que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo. ¿Que no había química sexual entre ellos? Qué risa. El aire parecía electrizarse cuando los dos se hallaban juntos en la misma habitación. Tardaría unos cuantos días más en convencerla de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Eso sí, antes tenía que localizar a Darien y retrasar como fuera su regreso.

Serena deseó que Darien regresara cuanto antes al Nido de Crow. Tenía que alejarse de Seiya Kou o acabaría cometiendo alguna tontería. Mientras se ponía un poco de perfume, se dijo que ir a Tyler con Seiya era como jugar con fuego. Le sorprendió mucho que la nariz no le creciera unos cuantos centímetros cuando afirmó que entre ellos no existía ninguna química sexual. Porque la mentira había sido descomunal.

Satisfecha con la ropa, deliberadamente sencilla, que había escogido para la ocasión, agarró el bolso y salió a reunirse con Seiya.

Él la esperaba en el porche. Y, por la forma en que la devoró con los ojos al verla llegar,

Serena comprendió que su esfuerzo por resultar poco atractiva había fracasado.

Seiya le sonrió provocativamente.

**-Estás guapísima.**

**-Gracias** -casi tuvo que morderse el labio para no decirle que él no se quedaba atrás.

Si no estaba equivocada, Seiya llevaba una camisa y un pantalón de diseño italiano.

Prendas muy caras, indudablemente. Con razón no había logrado salir adelante en California. Debió de haberse gastado todo el dinero en ropa.

**-Jenny acaba de llegar, así que podemos irnos cuando estés lista.**

**-Ya lo estoy.**

La acompañó hasta una furgoneta azul que había aparcada enfrente del almacén.

-Espero que no te importe ir en el furgón del abuelo. Tengo que recoger unas mercancías.

**-Claro que no me importa. Es más, no recuerdo haberme subido nunca en un furgón.**

**-Me tomas el pelo.**

-**En absoluto** -al ver el logotipo pintado en la puerta del furgón, Serena enarcó una ceja.

Consistía en un círculo en cuyo interior aparecía la caricatura de un indio americano, trenza y plumas incluidas-. **Con el debido respeto, me sorprende que Artemis lleve algo así dibujado en su furgón.**

Seiya se echó a reír.

**-Bueno, ¿qué clase de comida te apetece tomar? Yo estoy loco por tomar un buen plato chino o italiano.**

De almuerzo tomaron pasta en un lujoso restaurante italiano, y a la vuelta compraron comida china para llevar. Tuvieron tiempo para ir al cine antes de recoger las mercancías para la tienda.

Serena deseó poder decir que no se lo había pasado bien, pero lo cierto era que se había divertido mucho. Tal vez Seiya no le sirviera como marido potencial, pero era una gozada estar a su lado. Era un caballero a la antigua usanza y, al mismo tiempo, un hombre moderno. Sabía cómo complacer a una mujer y hacer que se divirtiera.

Seiya era considerado, gran conversador... y poseía una especie de magnetismo casi animal. Era tan guapo que las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo, aunque él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Estaba totalmente concentrado en ella, y no tenía más que rozarle el brazo o dirigirle una de aquellas miradas prolongadas y sexys para que Serema deseara con toda el alma saltarle encima y comérselo a besos. Era, en definitiva, un hombre casi perfecto. Lástima que también fuera pobre. Serena tuvo que recordarse a sí misma una y otra vez que perseguía una meta más ambiciosa. Y eso fue precisamente lo que le dijo a Seiya aquella noche, cuando intentó besarla... por segunda vez. ¿O había sido la tercera?

Al principio la había pillado con la guardia baja, pero, transcurridos unos minutos, Serena había conseguido pensar con claridad y le había parado los pies.

**-Me... voy mañana**-dijo tímidamente.

**-¿Que te vas?**

**-Darien Chiba debería estar de vuelta mañana, ¿no te parece? Al fin y al cabo, he venido para conocerlo. Por lo de la entrevista, claro está** -Serena alzó bruscamente los hombros**-. ¡No hagas eso!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Morderme el cuello.**

**-¿Te estaba mordiendo? **-le recorrió la oreja con la punta de la lengua y le mordisqueó el lóbulo-. **¿No te gusta? Creí que estabas jadeando porque te gustaba.**

**-¡No estaba jadeando!**

**-A mí me ha parecido que sí.**

**-Pues no. Y quítame la lengua de la oreja y la mano del pecho.**

Él le masajeó el pezón con el pulgar. No tardó ni un instante en ponerse duro como una piedra.

**-¿Yeso tampoco te gusta?**

**-No, no me gusta nada.**

**-Qué raro. Pues otra vez estabas haciendo ese sonido que parece un jadeo...**

**-Necesitas darte un buen lavado en los oídos. ¡Apártate de mí ahora mismo!**

**-No puedo, bombon.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque me tienes sujeto con todas tus fuerzas. Serena trató de retirar los brazos. Lo intentó de veras.**

**-Creo que me he quedado paralizada** -susurró antes de alzar la cabeza para besarlo en los labios. Un solo beso, se dijo. Sólo uno.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Serena entró en la cabaña, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la rugosa pared de madera. Saboreó la sensación persistente que los labios de Seiya habían dejado en los suyos.

Lástima que fuera pobre.

Echó el cerrojo de la puerta y comprobó todas las ventanas para cerciorarse de que estaban cerradas.

Al día siguiente, Alma Jane anunció que volvía definitivamente al trabajo. Seguía un poco pachucha, pero, según dijo, su enfermedad se había vuelto «tolerable». Seiya se hallaba en el taller, trabajando con la sierra mecánica en un nuevo diseño. Y Serena, por su parte, acababa de leerle a Artemis un capítulo del último libro de Warren Buffet.

**-Nunca había oído hablar de este escritor** -le confesó al anciano**-. ¿No le aburren estos tratados de economía?**

**-No. Me gusta seguir de cerca la obra de Buffet. Es un hombre muy inteligente. De él he aprendido a...** -se interrumpió de repente y tosió un par de veces.

**-¿A qué ha aprendido?**

**-A invertir el dinero de mi pensión. No es que tenga mucho, entiéndeme. Vaya, ¿oyes eso?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Eh... nada, nada. ¿Quieres quedarte a ver conmigo El precio justo? Me cae muy bien el** **presentador** -encendió la televisión y puso el volumen al máximo.

**-¡Artemis! ¡Está demasiado alto**! -Serena agarró el mando a distancia y bajó el sonido. Sólo entonces oyó el ruido característico e inconfundible de unos rotores. Corrió a la ventana para echar un vistazo.

**-Es un helicóptero. Un helicóptero blanco y negro. Vuela tan bajo que casi roza los árboles.**

**-¡Será estúpido! Se va a matar el día menos pensado.**

**-¿Quién se va a matar?**

**-Pues... bueno, no sé.**

**-¡Mire! ¡Ha aparecido otro helicóptero! Darien Chiba debe de haber regresado. Será mejor que vaya a hacer el equipaje.**

**-¿A hacer el equipaje? ¿Para qué? Creía que te gustaba estar aquí con nosotros. ¿Quién me va a leer si te marchas?**

-**Oh, Artemis, lo siento mucho** -besó al anciano en la frente como si fuera un niño pequeño-. Debe entender que mi estancia aquí ha sido simplemente temporal. Tengo que hacer cierto trabajo.

**-¿Escribir sobre esa panda de sinvergüenzas? Una pérdida de tiempo y papel, en mi opinión.**

Serena sonrió.

**-Deduzco que no le caen bien Darien Chiba y su club de jóvenes millonarios.**

**-Que me caigan bien o no es lo de menos. Simplemente opino que deberían sentar la cabeza y casarse en lugar de andar por ahí pilotando helicópteros o jugando al golf. Y Darien más que ninguno.**

Serena soltó una risita de complicidad.

**-¿Sabe? Pienso hacer lo posible para quitar de la circulación a alguno de ellos. ¿Qué le parece?**

Artemis frunció el ceño.

**-¿A uno de esos? Creía que te gustaba Seiya.**

-**Su nieto es un hombre muy valioso, Artemis, pero mis planes no han cambiado. Seiya y yo sólo somos amigos** –Serena volvió a posarle un beso en la frente-. Espero que le vaya bien en la cita con el médico. Vendré a visitarlo dentro de un par de días.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del almacén, Serena notó un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos se le llenaron de inesperadas lágrimas.

No se detuvo en el taller para hablar con Seiya. Diciéndose a sí misma que no quería interrumpirlo mientras trabajaba, corrió hacia la cabaña con la intención de vestirse y hacer las maletas. Justo al tomar el pomo de la puerta oyó el sonido de un disparo.

Seiya al escuchar aquello corrió a ver que quería su abuelo, si se encontraba con bombón, para que estar llamando de esa forma, cuando llego al dormitorio el anciano intentaba pararse.

**-Pero que demonios intentas hacer abuelo** – lo reprendió mientras lo ayudaba acomodarse nuevamente.

**-Darien ha llegado, Serena vio los helicópteros, debes apurarte** – el anciano no termino de hablar que Seiya bajo de un salto las escaleras. Pero al llegar al porche del almacén vio como el mercedes iba dejando una estela de polvo.

**Maldición **– corrió hacia el teléfono.


	7. Cap 6 Nido de Crow

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Nº 6 Nido de Crow**_

En esta ocasión la verja estaba abierta. Serena enfiló el angosto camino que conducía al

Nido de Crow.

El edificio principal tenía varias plantas y estaba construido de piedra, madera y cristal.

Era enorme, pues se extendía por el contorno de la colina y llegaba a adentrarse en el bosque, donde se mezclaba, en perfecta armonía, con el conjunto de pinos y demás árboles de hoja caduca.

Mientras detenía el coche enfrente del club, Serena vio otras casas más pequeñas diseminadas entre los árboles y conectadas entre sí por sinuosos senderos de piedra.

Frente al edificio principal se hallaban los inmaculados campos verdes de un circuito de golf, y a la izquierda había una pista de helicópteros.

Según le había contado Mina, el club también tenía pistas de tenis, piscina y establos.

Aquello sí que era vida.

Vestida con su traje nuevo y sus botas de tacón alto, Serena se apeó del Mercedes y traspasó con paso decidido la enorme puerta principal. La estancia de dos plantas tenía un estilo rústico y suntuoso al mismo tiempo. Una barra americana ocupaba buena parte de uno de los lados, y en el extremo opuesto había una especie de restaurante.

Ambos estaban decorados con una gran variedad de plantas y esculturas, entre las que se incluían, según observó Serena, varios animales de madera similares a los que había en el almacén de Artemis.

Serena se dirigió hacia el mostrador situado al fondo.

Una muchacha con un hermoso cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, que no contaría más de dieciocho años, le dirigió una radiante sonrisa al verla llegar.

-**Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirle?** -una placa dorada colocada sobre su generoso pecho indicaba que se llamaba Hotaru.

-**Soy Serena Tsukino. Estaba citada con Darien Chiba el viernes pasado, pero llegué tarde y no conseguí verlo. ¿Está en el club?**

**-Sí, naturalmente que sí. Usted debe de ser la periodista de Esprit, ¿verdad? Me encanta la revista. No suelo perderme ni un solo número **-miró a Serena con ojos entornados-. **Su cara me suena. Seguro que he visto alguna fotografía suya en la revista. Darien lamentó mucho no haberla recibido el viernes, pero los muchachos estaban ansiosos por irse a Dallas y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. En estos momentos está hablando por teléfono con su primo, pero le diré que ha llegado usted. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Le apetece una taza de café?**

**-No, gracias.**

Serena se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para sentarse. Se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla y respiró hondo varias veces, intentando relajarse. El momento había llegado.

Quería causarle buena impresión a Darien Chiba, pues de ello dependía su futuro.

Oyó una risita femenina detrás de ella, y luego el susurro de una voz masculina. Se volvió rápidamente y vio a un hombre alto, con el pelo negro, que le tenía a Hotaru el brazo echado alrededor del cuello. Le susurró algo al oído, y la chica volvió a soltar una risita tonta.

Cuando el hombre vio a Serena, esbozó una ancha sonrisa y le murmuro algo a Hotaru, quien volvió presurosa al mostrador. Él, un auténtico cachas vestido con pantalones vaqueros y botas negras, se acercó a Serena, sonriendo y calibrándola con la mirada como si fuera una yegua ofrecida en una subasta. Tenía puesta una camisa almidonada a rayas rosas y blancas, con las mangas subidas y el cuello abierto. El tono pastel de su ropa no hacía sino potenciar su masculinidad. En la muñeca llevaba una esclava de oro que debía de pesar medio kilo, por lo menos. «Cielos, qué pedazo de hombre», se dijo Serena.

-**Ah, señorita Tsukino. Merecería que me cortara usted la... cabeza por haberle ocasionado tantas molestias** -mirándola directamente a los ojos, le tomó la mano y se la besó- **Soy Darien Chiba, el desalmado que la dejó plantada el viernes. Podría ofrecerle cientos de excusas, pero ninguna de ellas justificaría mi lamentable comportamiento. No obstante, le pido perdón y le aseguro que procuraré compensarla en la medida de mis posibilidades. Le doy permiso para que me azote con un látigo de nueve colas. Si no lo hace usted, probablemente lo hará mi hermana**.-Serena se echó a reír.

-**No creo que sea necesario azotarle en público, señor Chiba. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa fue mía. Llegué tarde y usted tenía invitados a los que atender. Por lo que a mí respecta, el asunto no ha tenido la mayor importancia.**

**-Te ruego que nos tuteemos, Serena **-dijo Darien tomándola cortésmente del brazo-.

**Bienvenida al Nido de Crow. Te he reservado la mejor suite del club. Espero que le des el visto bueno. Hotaru, cielo, avisa a Jimmy y dile que lleve el equipaje de la señorita Tsukino a la 300.**

Darien siguió dedicándole palabras amables mientras tomaban el ascensor para subir a la tercera planta. Era un hombre afable, ingenioso e increíblemente guapo. Casi tan guapo como Seiya, pero en otro estilo.

Y, lo más importante, estaba podrido de dinero. Tenía millones de dólares para dar y regalar.

Alto, moreno, guapo y rico. ¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer?

Quizá bebiera más de la cuenta, como le había dicho Seiya, pero en aquel momento parecía hallarse totalmente sobrio. A Serena le preocupaba más el comportamiento de

Darien con Hotaru. Se había mostrado muy cariñoso con la despampanante joven. Si le gustaban las mujeres jóvenes y nubiles, Serena lo tendría bastante difícil. Era unos nueveo diez años mayor que Hotaru. Y estaba bastante peor dotada en lo que a pecho se refería.

Cuando Darien abrió la puerta de la suite 300, Serena contuvo el aliento al ver el interior.

La habitación, que disponía de una chimenea de piedra y cuadros de exquisita factura, era al mismo tiempo rústica y opulenta. Y la vista que se divisaba desde las enormes ventanas era impresionante. El campo de golf se extendía por las verdes colinas, flanqueado de árboles y dos pequeños lagos.

Diseminados en medio del paisaje boscoso había pequeños claros en los que una especie de máquinas parecidas a saltamontes gigantes trabajaban sin descanso.

**-¿Qué son esas máquinas**? —preguntó Serena señalando la más cercana al campo de golf.

**-Son unidades de extracción de petróleo. -**Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

**-¿Tuyas?**

Darien se encogió de hombros.

**-De la familia. Ah, Jimmy, deja el equipaje de la señorita en el dormitorio.**

Un joven alto y delgado, de la edad aproximada de Hotaru, asintió obedientemente con la cabeza_, _y llevó las maletas a la habitación contigua.

**-¿Te parece bien la suite?** –preguntó Darien.

**-Me encanta. Es perfecta.**

**-Estupendo. Bueno, te dejo para que te instales a gusto. Si necesitas algo, no tienes más que avisarme. El almuerzo se servirá dentro de una hora. Cuando bajes te presentaré a los demás miembros del club. Seguro que estarás deseando ponerte manos a la obra.**

**-¿Manos a la obra?**

**-Quiero decir que querrás reunir información para el artículo lo antes posible.**

**-Ah, el artículo. Sí, por supuesto.**

**-¿Quieres fijar una hora precisa para hacer las entrevistas, o prefieres seguir un procedimiento más informal?**

**-Prefiero lo, eh, segundo.**

Darien sonrió.

**-Muy bien. Te veré abajo dentro de una hora.**

En cuanto Darien se hubo marchado, Serena comprobó las cerraduras. Se sintió aliviada al ver que, además de la cerradura normal, la puerta contaba con una formidable cadena de seguridad y un sólido cerrojo. A continuación echó un vistazo a las ventanas. Sabía que era una estupidez, dado que la suite estaba en la tercera planta, pero no se sintió satisfecha hasta que se cercioró de que las ventanas estaban bien cerradas.

Las puertas del balcón planteaban más dificultades, pero Serena resolvió el problema colocando delante de ellas un sofá.

Tal vez se estuviera comportando de forma paranoica, pero su psicóloga le había_, _asegurado que su obsesión era perfectamente normal dadas las circunstancias, y que iríadisminuyendo conforme pasara el tiempo.

Seiya tomó el auricular en el mismo momento en que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

**-Parece que estabas sentado al lado del teléfono, primo** -dijo Darien al otro lado de la línea-. **Impaciente, ¿eh?**

**-Déjate de tonterías, Darien. ¿Y Serena?**

**-Ya está cómodamente instalada en su suite. Es una mujer bellísima. No me importaría nada tener una aventura con ella.**

**-Ni la toques, amigo, o no vivirás para contarlo**.

Darien soltó una risotada.

**-Es la primera vez que te veo tan colado por una mujer. Apenas puedo creerlo.**

**-Pues créelo. Serena es muy especial para mí. No le habrás dicho que somos primos ni que Artemis es tu abuelo, ¿verdad?**

**-No, no hemos hablado de eso. ¿Quieres decirme a qué viene tanto secreto? Debo de haberme perdido algo. De pronto, no quieres que se sepa que somos parientes. Y eso que últimamente no he hecho nada que manche el nombre de la familia.**

**-No que yo sepa. Al menos, durante el último par de horas.**

Seiya dejó escapar una risita sardónica y luego le contó a Darien todo lo concerniente a

Serena.

**-¿Me ayudarás a llevar a cabo mi plan?**

**-Si quieres... Pero a mí todo este lío me parece absurdo. Podrías ahorrarte un montón de molestias diciéndole la verdad directamente. Los dos serín felices y comerían perdices.**

**-Esto es muy importante para mí, Darien. ¿Me ayudarás o no?**

**-Ya te he dicho que sí. Daré órdenes al personal para que mantengan la boca cerrada.**

**Richard está en camino. Piensa pasarse a visitar al abuelo antes de venir. Podrás ponerlo al corriente de todo cuando llegue.**

**-Ya ha llegado. Le he hablado del tema, pero no me fío mucho de tu hermano. Mantenlo vigilado, ¿quieres?**

**-Muy bien. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?**

**-Mucho mejor. Esta tarde a primera hora lo llevaré al ortopedista. Además, he contratado a una enfermera para que lo cuide durante los próximos días. Alma Jane y Jenny se ocuparán de la tienda. **

**-Perfecto. No olvides que contamos contigo para el torneo de golf que empieza mañana.**

**-No lo he olvidado. Aunque me temo que, después de haber llevado seis meses sin tocar un palo de golf, no voy a lucirme precisamente.**

**-A otro perro con ese hueso, primo. No me lo trago. Tú y tu hermano Yaten podrían ganarnos a Richard y a mí con los ojos cerrados.**

Seiya recordó todas las ocasiones en que las dos parejas de hermanos se habían enfrentado en competiciones de golf y soltó una risita burlona.

-**Es cierto** -admitió-. **Te veré en el Nido de Crow esta noche.**

Después de deshacer el equipaje y contemplar las vistas durante unos minutos, Serena comenzó a intranquilizarse. No estaba allí para admirar el paisaje. Estaba allí para cazar a un millonario. Y para ello tenía que hacer un poco de investigación. Se retocó el maquillaje, agarró un cuadernillo y bajó al vestíbulo para ver si podía sacarle alguna información a Hotaru.

Le resultó más difícil de lo que había esperado en un principio. La joven pelinegra podía parecer una seso de mosquito, pero Serena no tardó en descubrir que tras la fachada frívola y superficial de la muchacha se ocultaba una persona verdaderamente inteligente y decidida a salvaguardar la privacidad de los miembros del club.

Serena sólo pudo averiguar que en aquellos momentos los únicos invitados que se hospedaban en el club eran doce millonarios procedentes de Texas. Todos tenían menos de cuarenta años y estaban solteros. No obstante, según había comentado Hotaru, algunos de ellos estaban comprometidos o tenían novias formales.

-**Me temo que es lo único que puedo decirle sobre nuestros invitados** -se disculpó Hotaru**-. Eso sí, puedo asegurarle que todos son excelentes personas** -añadió con una risita-. **A veces pueden parecer un poco alocados, pero es comprensible si se tiene en cuenta que vienen aquí a relajarse con los amigos. Si quiere conocer algún dato personal sobre alguno de ellos, tendrá que preguntarle a Darien o al propio interesado, ¿me comprende?** -se inclinó hacia adelante y agregó en voz baja-: **Sé que es usted de fiar, pero si me voy de la lengua estaré automáticamente de patitas en la calle, por mucho que Darien sea una de las personas más amables que he conocido nunca. Y le aseguro que este trabajo me encanta. Además, Sammy, Paulie y yo necesitamos el dinero.**

**-¿Sammy y Paulie?**

**-Mi marido y mi hijo. Le enseñaré una foto de ellos** -Hotaru le pasó una instantánea en blanco y negro-. **Sammy va a la Universidad y por las tardes trabaja en los establos del club. Mi madre se queda con el pequeño durante el día. Paulie tenía seis meses cuando se tomó esa foto. Ya ha cumplido nueve, y casi ha empezado a andar.**

Serena dejó el mostrador sin apenas haber sacado nada en claro acerca del grupo de jóvenes millonarios.

Mientras caminaba, la imagen de Seiya le acudió a la mente. Hizo un esfuerzo por no pensar en él. Debía olvidarse de Seiya y pensar en Darien Chiba.

Darien era endiabladamente guapo.

Y nadaba en la opulencia.

Era, en definitiva, el hombre perfecto. El hombre que ella estaba buscando.

Sólo le encontraba una pega, y tan insignificante que ni siquiera merecía tenerse en cuenta: Darien no había despertado en ella un deseo sexual inmediato. Pero Serena estaba convencida de que, si llegaba a tener una relación con él, ese detalle acabaría corrigiéndose. Al fin y al cabo, Darien era un hombre encantador y viril. Seguro que lograría excitarla con sólo darle un beso.

Y en el caso improbable de que no fuera así..., en fin, había otros muchos millonarios entre los cuales elegir. De hecho, Serena tenía planeado estudiar al grupo con el mayor detenimiento posible. A aquellas alturas, no descartaba ninguna posibilidad.

Fue paseando por un sendero de piedra hasta llegar a un pequeño puente situado sobre un pacífico arroyuelo. Se detuvo y se apoyó en la baranda para contemplar la clara corriente de agua que discurría por el angosto cauce.

Qué tranquilidad se respiraba allí. Serena se sintió segura y a salvo en medio de los altos pinos que susurraban mecidos por el viento. Era como estar en otro mundo.

Cerró los ojos y, escuchando los suaves sonidos que producían los pájaros, aspiró hondo. Al saborear el aroma del bosque pensó que su vida anterior quedaba muy lejos en el tiempo.

**-Hola, preciosa** -dijo a su espalda una voz masculina**-. Llevo toda la vida buscándote.**

**Serena se dio media vuelta, sobresaltada.**


	8. Cap 7 los candidatos

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo N 7 Los candidatos**_

Al principio, Serena creyó que era Darien Chiba quien le había hablado, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que aquél era un hombre más joven. Era alto, con el cabello de un castaño a oscuro pero no del negro que Darien llevaba y los ojos celestes al igual que Darien, pero tenía unos rasgos faciales más suaves y un marcado hoyuelo en la barbilla. También iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y botas, pero llevaba una camiseta de rugby en lugar de camisa.

-**Oh, hola** -lo saludó Serena-. **Me ha sobresaltado. No creía que hubiera nadie por aquí.**

**-Acabo de dejar el equipaje en aquella cabaña de allí. Espero que seamos vecinos.**

**-¿Vecinos?**

**-¿Se aloja usted en alguna de las cabañas?**

**-No** –respondió Serena-. **Tengo una habitación en el edificio principal.**

**-¡Vaya por Dios! Esperaba poder pedirle prestada un poco de azúcar o alguna otra cosa esta noche** -le dirigió una sonrisa arrebatadora-. **Soy Richard Chiba. ¿Quiere un caramelo?** -añadió al tiempo que le acercaba una pequeña bolsa amarilla.

-**Me llamo Serena Tsukino. Gracias, me encantan los caramelos** -tomó uno de la bolsa y se lo metió en la boca-. **Mmmm, absolutamente delicioso.**

Richard volvió a ofrecerle la bolsa.

**-Los mejores caramelos del mundo, ¿no le parece?**

**-Los más deliciosos que he probado, sí. Pero no me atrevo a tomar otro. Si empiezo, acabaré con la bolsa entera.**

Richard se echó a reír.

**-Me cae usted muy bien, Serena Tsukino. Debe de ser la escritora, si no me equivoco.**

**-No, no se equivoca. Y usted debe de ser hermano menor de Darien Chiba.**

**-Me temo que sí. Voy al club a almorzar. ¿Me acompaña?** -al ver que ella dudaba, cerró la bolsa de caramelos y se la entregó-. **Considérelo una especie de soborno -bromeó.**

**-Por favor, no puedo aceptarlos.**

**-Tengo muchos más en la cabaña** -su sonrisa de niño inocente resultaba encantadora-. **Y, por si eso fuera poco, la fábrica es propiedad mía.**

**-¿Posee usted una fábrica de caramelos?**

-**Sí, señorita** -le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó pensárselo dos veces.

Mientras caminaban, Serena descubrió que Richard, quien había comenzado su andadura profesional como abogado, tenía acciones en varias fábricas de madera y en Crow Airlines, una compañía aérea con base en Dallas.

**-¿No ha viajado nunca en alguno de nuestros aviones?**

**-Creo que no.**

**-Si hubiera volado con nosotros lo recordaría. Nuestros pilotos van vestidos con téjanos y sombreros de cowboy, y los azafatos llevan pantalones vaqueros con peto. Nos hemos labrado una gran reputación. Y nunca hemos sufrido ningún accidente.**

**-¿Nunca? **-preguntó Serena mientras subían por la escalera principal del club.

-**Nunca. Que nuestros aviones sean baratos no significa que sean inseguros. Contamos con el mejor personal y la mejor tecnología del mercado.**

**-Está usted orgulloso de su empresa, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, señorita. Muy orgulloso -**le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

En el interior del vestíbulo había dos hombres. Uno era alto y delgado. El otro era ligeramente más bajo.

**-Hay que ver lo bien que se te da encontrar mujeres guapas, Richard**-comentó el bajo.

Richard hizo una mueca burlona.

-**Unos tenemos suerte en la vida, Malachite, y otros deben conformarse con soñar. Serena, te presento a Malachite Dudley y a Netflite Willis. Serena va a escribir un artículo sobre nosotros para... ¿Cómo se llamaba la revista, Serena?**

**-Esprit** —les estrechó la mano a los dos hombres. Netflite , que era bastante callado y tímido, se dedicaba al negocio de la tierra y el ganado. Malachite, por su parte, poseía varios concesionarios de automóviles. -**Si alguna vez necesita un Cadillac nuevo, preciosa, yo soy su hombre.**

**-No te entusiasmes, muchachote **-dijo Richard-, **o Siozite te cortará las orejas en menos que canta un gallo **-Malachite se limitó a reír mientras Richard le explicaba a Serena que siozite era su novia formal desde hacía ocho años**-. La chica dice que el único motivo por el que Malachite no quiere casarse es porque tendría que dejar el club.**

Durante el almuerzo, Serena conoció a varios millonarios más: llamados Alan,

Andrew, Aaron, Diamante, Haruka y Nicolas. Aquello era el paraíso para cualquier mujer que se hubiera propuesto cazar a un hombre rico.

Algunos, naturalmente, le resultaron más interesantes que otros. Serena no dejó de tomar notas y apuntes sobre todos y cada uno de ellos.

**-Falta uno de nuestros miembros** -le explicó Richard-. **Mi primo Yaten se dedica a la cría de ganado y al cultivo de viñedos en Río Grande. Por desgracia, no ha podido venir.**

**Pero, en su lugar, hemos convencido a...**

**-¡Maldita sea, Richard!** –exclamó Darien al tiempo que dirigía a su hermano una mirada de reproche.

**-¿He dicho algo malo?** —preguntó Richard extrañado.

**-Estás acaparando todo el rato la atención de esta bella señorita. ¿Por qué no buscas a**

**Malachite? Creo que quiere organizar una partida de poker.-** Darien tomó a Serena del brazo y le dirigió una sonrisa kilométrica-. **Acompáñeme. Me gustaría enseñarle la piscina y los establos. ¿Monta usted a caballo?**

Serena debió haber mentido. Debió haberle dicho a Darien que no entendía para nada de caballos. Pero cometió el error de decirle que había cabalgado alguna que otra vez y que estaba ansiosa por aprender a montar con una silla de las que se utilizaban en el Oeste.

Así pues, Darien había pasado horas tratando de enseñarle. Montar a caballo era un martirio.

Serena acabó con la cara interna de los muslos irritada y con el trasero hecho polvo.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta hacia el club, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar y hacer ímprobos esfuerzos para no perder la sonrisa.

**-¿Seguro que se encuentra usted bien?** -le preguntó Darien.

**-Sí, perfectamente.**

**-En ese caso, ¿que le parece si nos tomamos una copa en el bar?**

**-Tal vez más tarde** -se apresuró a responder Serena. Lo único que le apetecía era tomar un baño de agua caliente. Caminó muy erguida hacia el ascensor, temerosa de que las piernas le fallaran en cualquier momento. Una vez dentro, pulsó el botón de la tercera planta, cerró los ojos y trató de resistir con entereza las punzadas que le transmitían sus terminaciones nerviosas.

**-Vaya, qué casualidad encontrarte aquí** -dijo una voz masculina.

Serena abrió rápidamente los ojos.

**-¡Seiya!**

**-El mismo que viste y calza** -respondió él con una mueca burlona.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Estoy subiendo en el ascensor contigo.**

**-Eso ya lo veo. Me refería a qué haces en el Nido de Crow.**

**-Me han invitado.**

**-¿Que te han invitado? ¿Quién?**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió antes de que Seiya respondiera.

**-Darien Chiba. Somos viejos conocidos. Nos criamos juntos, prácticamente.**

**-Pero sólo han venido los miembros del club de jóvenes millonarios.**

Seiya la invitó con un gesto a que saliera primero.

-**Lo sé. Resulta que uno de los miembros no ha podido venir y necesitan a alguien que lo sustituya en el torneo de golf. Darien sabe que soy muy buen jugador, así que decidió invitarme en el último minuto. Además, pensé que quizá necesitarías mi ayuda.**

**-¿Tu ayuda?**

**-Exacto. Ya que estás tan decidida a cazar a un marido rico, yo podría asesorarte. ¿Por qué cojeas, Bombon? ¿Te has caído o algo? Esas botas de tacón alto son muy bonitas, pero no sirven para caminar por estos terrenos.**

Serena apretó los dientes mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

-**No, no me he caído. He estado montando a caballo y tengo el cuerpo un poco dolorido. Me recuperaré en cuanto me meta en la bañera y me tome unos tres dedos de ginebra. Ah, por cierto, no necesito ningún asesor, gracias.**

**-Parece que te irían de perlas los servicios de un masajista.**

**-Sí, de perlas** -admitió Serena con una mueca-. **¿Hay alguno en el club?**

**-Lo consultaré. Toma un baño mientras tanto.**

**-Eres un cielo, Seiya. Gracias.**

**-No las merece. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué están los amigos?**

Serena notaba cada vez más dolor en los muslos y las nalgas. Con cuidado, se despojó de la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño casi rengueando. Tras abrir del todo el grifo de la bañera, se sentó para quitarse las botas e instantáneamente chilló de dolor.

Tendría que probar otra táctica.

Seiya llamó a la puerta en ese preciso momento.

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Bombon?**

**-No.**

**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

Sintió el impulso de decirle que se largara y la dejara en paz. Así, al menos, salvaría su orgullo. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente. No podía meterse en la bañera con los pantalones vaqueros y las botas. Y era incapaz de quitárselos sola.

**-¿Bombón?**

**-¿Qué?** -preguntó ella con tono cortante.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**-No me llames «bombón». Y sí, necesito ayuda.**

**-¿Puedo entrar? **-preguntó Seiya después de una larga pausa.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

**-Qué remedio. Adelante, pasa** -cuando Seiya abrió la puerta, ella lo miró con ojos feroces y le dijo**-: No te atrevas a reírte.**

**-No me estoy riendo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?**

**-Las cuatro horas que he pasado encima de ese maldito caballo han sido una auténtica tortura.**

**-¡Cuatro horas! ¿Y era la primera vez que montabas?**

Serena negó con la cabeza.

**-Aunque debo confesar que no soy ninguna experta.**

**-¿Y a qué estúpido se le ha ocurrido llevar a una novata a cabalgar durante cuatro horas seguidas?**

**-A Darien. Pero no ha sido culpa suya. Le dije que los caballos se me daban bastante bien. Aunque seguramente sospechó que había exagerado un poco cuando me caí la segunda vez.**

**-¿La segunda vez?**

**-Sí. La primera vez sentí mucha vergüenza, pero Darien comentó que era algo que podía ocurrirle a cualquiera. El caballo metió la pezuña en un agujero y tropezó. No sé a qué se debió la segunda caída, pero Darien dijo que sería mejor que lo dejáramos por hoy. Me sentí muy aliviada. No me explico cómo la gente disfruta cabalgando en esas bestias.**

Seiya maldijo en voz baja y cerró el grifo de la bañera.

**-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**-No soy capaz de quitarme las botas. Por favor, no te rías.**

**-No me reiría de ti por nada del mundo** -se arrodilló delante de ella y le quitó las botas con sumo cuidado.

**-Ah, qué alivio** -dijo la rubia.

**-¿Podrás arreglártelas sola con los pantalones?**

**-Creo que sí.**

**-Veámoslo.**

Serena, que estaba acostumbrada a vestirse y desvestirse delante de los demás debido a su trabajo, se volvió tímida de repente.

**-Vuélvete.**

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció.

Serena se desabrochó la cremallera de los pantalones y comenzó a bajárselos cuando, de golpe, sintió una punzada de dolor. Al oírla quejarse, Seiya maldijo de nuevo y se volvió para echarle una mano.

**-¡Seiya!**

**-Déjate de pudores. Si no hacemos algo, y pronto, mañana por la mañana no podrás levantarte de la cama. Hazte la idea de que soy médico.**

Serena no tenía más remedio que seguir el consejo. Dejó que le quitara los pantalones y, sin decir una sola palabra, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura para que Seiya pudiera despojarla también de las medias.

**-Gracias** -dijo lacónicamente-. **Lo demás podré hacerlo yo.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Absolutamente. Gracias.**

**-¿Podrás meterte en la bañera sin ayuda?**

**-Sí, me las arreglaré -**esperaba que Seiya se marchase, pero no lo hizo. En vez de irse, comenzó a rebuscar por el armario del cuarto de baño**-. ¿Qué buscas?**

-**Sales, pero parece que no hay. Seguro que Darien tendrá algún frasco en su suite. Iré a preguntarle.**

**-Ni se te ocurra decirle para qué las quieres, Seiya Kou. Pensará que soy una tonta.**

Seiya le dio un beso en la nariz.

-**Tranquila, Bombon. Mantendré la boca bien cerrada.**

**-¡Deja de decirme «bombon»! Sólo somos amigos, no lo olvides.**

**-Como usted diga, señorita **-tuvo la audacia de dedicarle una sonrisita cínica. Serena esperó a que se marchara para acabar de desvestirse y meterse en la bañera. Entre lamentos y quejidos consiguió sumergirse en el agua caliente. Se reclinó y saboreó la maravillosa sensación que experimentaron sus miembros doloridos.

**-Ahhhhhh.**

**-¿Te sientes mejor?** -dijo una voz al cabo de varios minutos, sacándola repentinamente de su agradable estupor.

Serena dio un respingo y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

**-¡Seiya! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

**-Traigo las sales. Son muy buenas para reducir la inflamación. Ah, y no he dicho ni una sola palabra sobre ti.**

**-Gracias. Y ahora, ¿tienes la bondad de marcharte? Quiero disfrutar del baño a solas.**

**-Enseguida. Pero antes pondré las sales en el agua. Como ya te he dicho, imagínate que soy tu médico.**

Pero eso no resultaba tan fácil. Seiya llevaba una camisa azul celeste que resaltaba el color de sus preciosos ojos, unos pantalones vaqueros que acentuaban su virilidad, y exhibía una sonrisa sesgada tremendamente sexy.

**-Me... me resulta difícil** -confesó ella.

-**Pues en ese caso** -dijo él pestañeando**-, piensa que soy un buen amigo. Porque somos amigos, ¿no?**

**-Sí.**

**-Vamos allá **-Seiya abrió el frasco de sales y las vertió en el agua. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta-. **Tranquila, yo iré a ver quién es.**

**-Pero, Seiya, no deben encontrarte aquí...**

**-No te preocupes. Será el botones, que trae las bebidas.**

**-¿Qué bebidas? **-preguntó Serena. Pero él ya había salido del cuarto de baño.

Al cabo de un par de minutos regresó con una bandeja.

**-¿No dijiste que te iría bien un trago de ginebra?**

**-Sí, ya lo creo.**

Seiya llenó dos copas y las colocó en el borde de la bañera.

**-Bébetela mientras yo lo preparo todo para el masaje.**

Serena tomó un sorbo. La ginebra estaba helada, fuerte, perfecta.

**-Ah, qué maravilla. ¿Así que has podido localizar a un masajista?**

**-Todo está solucionado, Bomb..., Serena. Relájate y déjalo en mis manos.**

Serena se puso una toalla alrededor del talle y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño. Seiya estaba sentado en una mecedora, leyendo una revista. Pero en la habitación no había nadie más.

**-¿Estás lista para el masaje?** -preguntó él al tiempo que dejaba a un lado la revista y se ponía en pie.

Serena salió y paseó la vista por el cuarto.

**-¿Dónde está el masajista?**

**-Lo tienes delante. Ya está todo preparado** -Seiya se acercó a la cama, cuyas colchas había retirado previamente. Encima de la mesita de noche había un montón de toallas y botes de aceites y lociones corporales.

**-Ah, no. Ni hablar-**dijo ella retirándose cuando vio que Seiya se acercaba.

**-Pero, Bombon, se me dan estupendamente los masajes. De veras.**

Serena notó que la boca se le secaba al pensar en la posibilidad de que Seiya le diera un masaje. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

**-No... no creo que... estuviera bien** -dijo titubeando.

**-¿Por qué no? Si somos amigos.**

**-Sí, amigos. Pero un masaje es algo muy íntimo. Ya te he dicho que mi intención es casarme con un millonario, y...**

**-No comprendo dónde está el problema.**

**-Si no lo comprendes es que eres idiota. Ya sabes cómo nos...**

**-¿Cómo nos atraemos?** -preguntó Seiya. Una de las comisuras de la boca se le curvó ligeramente hacia arriba.

Serena se ciñó aún más la toalla.

**-¡No me refiero a eso! Te he dicho miles de veces que sólo podemos ser amigos. Tienes que metértelo en la cabeza.**

-**No hace falta que grites, Bombon. Capto perfectamente el mensaje. Para ti no seré nunca más que un amigo porque no tengo dinero. Y temes que te dé un masaje porque podrías excitarte y eso complicaría las cosas. ¿Estoy o no estoy en lo cierto?**

**-¡Sí! ¡No! Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, amigo. Dame de una vez ese maldito masaje -**fue hacia la cama con paso decidido y se tumbó boca abajo**-. Imaginaré que eres mi médico de cabecera. Y no vuelvas a llamarme «Bombon».**

**-Como quieras, caramelito.**

Seiya le retiró la toalla de la espalda y ella soltó un quejido. Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, le colocó una toallita caliente en las nalgas.

-**Empezaré por los pies** —dijo al tiempo que le levantaba una pierna y le aplicaba un poco de loción.

No pasaba nada porque le masajeara los pies. Podría soportarlo.

Pero Serena tardó muy poco en cambiar de opinión. Jamás había pensado que los pies fueran una zona tan erógena.

Cuando Seiya ascendió y comenzó a masajearle las pantorrillas, ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no exhalar un gemido de placer. Con cada movimiento de aquellas manos mágicas y maravillosas, un sinfín de imágenes acudían a su mente. Imágenes desenfrenadas y eróticas. Seiya fue subiendo cada vez más. Le extendió un poco de loción por la parte superior de la pierna y Serena estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama.

Dios bendito, ¿cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportando aquello?

Cuando comenzó a acariciarle la cara interior de los muslos, ella se echó a temblar.

Notó que el sexo se le humedecía.

**-Relájate** -dijo Seiya

**-¡Ya estoy relajada!**

Él soltó una risita ronca.

Maldita fuera aquella sonrisa. Y malditos aquellos dedos. Finalmente, Serena empezó a sentirse relajada. La tensión pareció esfumarse de sus miembros entumecidos.

Pero, de repente, Seiya se subió a la cama y se colocó de rodillas encima de ella.

**-¿Pero qué demonios haces?**

**-Chist. Así me será más fácil.**

Sí, claro. Más fácil. Serena se dijo que tendría que echarlo a patadas del cuarto. Pero la loción y el contacto suave de sus dedos en la espalda le producían un placer demasiado grande.

A medida que los músculos se iban relajando, Seiya empezó a disminuir la intensidad del masaje, acariciándole la piel con movimientos lentos y sensuales. Ella se sintió como si flotara en un inmenso mar de esponjas.

Finalmente, cuando le quitó la toalla de las nalgas y comenzó a tocarle zonas más íntimas, Serena se hallaba demasiado extasiada como para protestar.


	9. Cap 8 Cortejo

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_****__**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los Review que he recibido...me alegra que les guste tanto la historia. La verdad si parece cruel que Serena se interese solo por el dinero, pero ella en ese dineron busca algo mas...sigan disfrutando besos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Nº 8 Cortejo**_

Seiya siguió masajeando suavemente a Serena hasta que notó que los músculos se le relajaban. Disfrutó del contacto de la suavidad sedosa de su piel en los dedos, y se recreó especialmente en una zona cercana al hombro donde Serena tenía tres preciosos lunares.

Pero la simple exploración táctil no le satisfacía lo suficiente. Sintió un deseo casi doloroso de posar los labios sobre aquella piel semejante a la porcelana, de saborearla con la lengua. Pero no se atrevió. Al fin y al cabo, Serena confiaba en él.

-**Bombon**-le susurró.

Ella no se movió. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. Seiya dejó de tocarla y contempló detenidamente su rostro. Sin maquillaje, las cicatrices que tenía en la mejilla izquierda era perfectamente visibles. Pensar en el dolor físico y emocional que su Bombón habría sufrido lo llenó de una cólera repentina. ¿Qué degenerado demente po-día haberle infligido semejante agonía?

Un sentimiento abrumador de ternura invadió su pecho y le atenazó la garganta. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien volviera a hacerle daño a Serena. Incluso se sintió furioso con Darien por haberla llevado a cabalgar aquel día. En su interior se desató un profundo instinto protector, tan poderoso que casi se podía palpar. Seiya se imaginó a sí mismo como un campeón armado con un escudo y una espada, dispuesto a matar a cualquier dragón que amenazara a su dama.

Pensó en cómo reaccionaría ella si le hablara de aquellos sentimientos, y sonrió.

Probablemente a Serena le daría un ataque. No obstante, dichos sentimientos estaban ahí y no podían ser ignorados.

Tal vez Seiya Kou se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida. No lograba explicarse por qué había sucedido precisamente ahora, pero le resultaba imposible negar las intensas emociones que bullían en su pecho.

Se inclinó con sumo cuidado y le posó un suave beso en el hombro. Luego se bajó de la cama y la arropó con la sábana. Serena necesitaba descansar. Más tarde volvería para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

Después de echar las persianas, Seiya recogió sus botas y salió silenciosamente de la suite.

Justo cuando acababa de salir por la puerta, notó que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-**Vaya, te he pillado con las botas en la mano** -dijo Darien con una risita socarrona-. **¿Te lo has estado pasando bien con esa señorita tan encantadora?**

Seiya se sintió sacudido por una repentina explosión de cólera.

**-¡Bastardo!** -exclamó, y casi sin darse cuenta le soltó a su primo un puñetazo en la cara.

Darien se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

**-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?** -preguntó desconcertado.

**-Tienes una mente y una boca muy sucias. Además, casi matas a Serena con ese condenado caballo. Apenas puede andar.**

**-Eh, tío, vamos. Siento lo que he dicho. Era una broma, nada más.**

Seiya hizo una mueca.

**-Pues no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre tener a una novata cabalgando durante cuatro horas seguidas? Debiste haberte dado cuenta enseguida de que no sabía montar.**

**-Me di cuenta, Seiya. Pero todos los tíos del club la estaban rondando. Incluido Richard.**

**Traté de mantenerla alejada de ellos el máximo tiempo posible. ¿De veras está muy lastimada?**

**-Sí. Incluso le cuesta trabajo caminar.**

**-Tal vez debería avisar a un médico.**

**-Yo soy médico, Darien**

**-Cirujano plástico.**

-**No hace falta ser traumatólogo para tratar un trasero magullado. Por inteligente que seas, a veces pareces más tonto que el que vendió el coche para comprar gasolina.-** Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

**-Estás loco por esa mujer, ¿verdad?**

Seiya aspiró hondo y luego fue soltando el aire lentamente. Se colocó las manos en las caderas y agachó la cabeza.

**-Sí. Loco perdido. Pero está empeñada en casarse con un millonario. Y con tanto ricachón como hay por aquí me parece que lo tengo bastante crudo.**

**-¿Por qué no le confiesas que estás podrido de dinero?** -dijo Darien-. **Así resolverías el problema de una vez por todas.**

**-Ya te lo he explicado. No quiero que se entere todavía, así que más vale que mantengas la boca bien cerrada. Por cierto, Serena no desea que nadie sepa que se ha lastimado montando a caballo. No le digas nada que pueda humillarla.**

**-Muy bien. ¿Alguna otra orden, doctor?**- Seiya se echó a reír.

**-No, de momento basta con lo que te he dicho. Gracias, Darien. Y lamento de veras haberte golpeado. ¿Quieres que te ponga una compresa de hielo?**

**-Tranquilo, sobreviviré.**

**-¿Cuál es mi habitación?**

**-Te he reservado la suite contigua a la de Serena** -hizo un gesto con el pulgar en dirección a la puerta-. **Jimmy acaba de dejar tu equipaje. ¿Por qué no bajamos? Están jugando una partida de poker y presiento que hoy es mi día de suerte.**

Serena no supo con seguridad qué fue lo que la despertó. Tal vez fue el hambre, o el aroma de las rosas que ascendía desde el jardín, o quizá el calor provocado por el sueño erótico que acababa de tener. Echó un vistazo al reloj y descubrió consternada que eran casi las ocho. Con razón el estómago le estaba dando la lata. Debía darse prisa o no llegaría a tiempo para cenar con los demás.

Al retirar la sábana vio que estaba completamente desnuda. Recordó el motivo y se lamentó en voz alta. ¿Cómo había permitido que Seiya le diera un masaje, por el amor de Dios?

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? No era de extrañar que hubiera tenido un sueño erótico tan intenso. Temiendo moverse, consultó de nuevo el reloj. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el ramillete de flores amarillas que había encima de la mesita de noche. Estaban acompañadas de una nota de Seiya, en la cual le decía que la vería a la hora de la cena.

Qué dulce.

A pesar de sus titánicos esfuerzos por permanecer impasible, Serena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando imaginó a Seiya recogiendo aquellas flores para ella. «¡No! Olvídate de Seiya. Piensa en Darien . O en Alan, o en Aaron, o incluso en Spud.

Ellos son los que tienen las cuentas corrientes sustanciosas. Piensa en una mansión en

Dallas, Houston o San Antonio. Piensa en coches lujosos. No pienses en Seiya y sus flores...»

Se sentó lentamente en la cama. Seguía teniendo los miembros rígidos y doloridos, pero empezaba a sentirse mejor. Al dirigirse al cuarto de baño en busca de la bata, comprobó aliviada que podía caminar normalmente.

Seiya había hecho milagros con su masaje. Pero jamás le permitiría que volviera a tocarla de aquella forma tan íntima.

Tras maquillarse cuidadosamente, se puso unas medias de seda y un sujetador de color verde pálido. En cuanto hubo acabado de vestirse, salió a toda prisa del dormitorio... y se quedó helada. La sala de estar de la suite estaba llena flores. Eran, en su mayoría, rosas rojas, pero también había un par de ramos de rosas amarillas. Serena leyó las tarjetas y comprobó que uno de los ramos amarillos era de Darien, quien le daba la bienvenida al Nido de Crow. El otro lo había enviado Haruka Tenoh, el ex jugador de fútbol profesional que en la actualidad se dedicaba a la cría de caballos. En la nota le pedía cortésmente que lo acompañara en la cena.

Los ramos de rosas rojas eran de Alan, Aaron, Andrew y Nicolas. Todos ellos le hacían la misma invitación.

Encima de la mesita de café había una enorme caja envuelta en papel dorado. Llevaba adjunta una breve nota firmada por Richard Chiba. Serena se echó a reír. No necesitaba abrir el paquete para saber que estaba lleno de caramelos.

A continuación vio otra caja más pequeña envuelta en la misma clase de papel. Estaba colocada al lado de una botella de Dom Pérignon, nada menos. Serena abrió la caja y en su interior encontró un diamante con una preciosa cadenita de oro. Lo había enviado

Diamante Black, quien le daba la bienvenida a Texas y le pedía que compartiera con él el champán después de la cena.

Qué sutil.

Lástima que Diamante se estuviera demasiado mayor para su gusto.

Pero, en el fondo, la edad no era imprescindible en un hombre. Serena había oído comentar que los calvos hombres mayores eran verdaderamente expertos en la cama. Decidió incluir a Diamante en su lista de posibles candidatos.

Mientras se ponía la cadenita, descartó mentalmente a los miembros del club que ya estaban comprometidos. Todos le habían enviado flores a excepción de Malachite, Netflite y Zafiro. No estaba nada mal, no señor. Darien seguía siendo el candidato más idóneo. Pero si le fallaba, podría elegir entre otros siete millonarios de Texas que se habían mostrado interesados en ella.

Serena esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Cualquier mujer se habría sentido halagada en aquellas circunstancias.

Cuando se disponía a salir oyó ruidos en la cerradura de la puerta. Alguien había introducido una llave. Serena se quedó paralizada por el miedo. ¡Había olvidado echar la cadena de seguridad!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella gritó sin poder evitarlo.

La intrusa, una mujer rubia de mediana edad, se llevó la mano al pecho y retrocedió un paso.

**-Dios mío, lo siento mucho. Pensé que seguiría usted dormida. ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte! Soy Pat, una empleada del club. Me he pasado las últimas horas entrando en la suite todas esas flores con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertarla. El caballero llamado Seiya dijo que me despellejaría si la despertaba** -soltó una risita nerviosa y totalmente sincera.

Serena sonrió.

**-Dudo mucho que fuera capaz de cumplir su amenaza, Pat.**

**-Sí, yo también. Aun así, no quería despertarla. Seiya dijo que no se encontraba usted muy bien. Pero los muchachos insistieron en enviarle todos esos regalos y flores. Menos mal que quedaba papel de envolver de las pasadas navidades** -se quedó mirando el paquete que llevaba en las manos-. **Ya no queda papel dorado, pero Zafiro insistió en que le trajera este paquete enseguida. Imagino que no querrá que los demás se le adelanten. Tenga** -dijo entregándole el paquete.

**-Gracias. Ha sido muy amable por su parte tomarse tantas molestias.**

**-No ha sido ninguna molestia. Lo he hecho encantada. ¿Tardará mucho en bajar a cenar? Los muchachos no quieren empezar hasta que usted llegue, y necesitan comer algo para seguir en pie después de la cantidad de whisky que han estado bebiendo.**

Serena se echó a reír.

**-Bajaré dentro de un par de minutos.**

Cuando Pat se hubo marchado, Serena abrió el paquete. En su interior encontró un libro escrito por Zafiro donde se explicaba cómo encontrar el tesoro de un galeón pirata hundido. Asimismo, confesaba que Serena le parecía más valiosa que el más rico de los tesoros. Entre las páginas del libro había un reluciente doblón de oro.

Serena sonrió, lanzó la moneda al aire y la recogió en pleno vuelo. Así pues, eran ocho los millonarios interesados. Tras introducirse el doblón en el sujetador para que le diera suerte, salió de la suite tarareando «Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una

chica».

Seiya supo que Serena había entrado en el comedor porque Nicolas se detuvo de repente, dejando a medias el chiste subido de tono que estaba contando. Diamante, Aaron, Zafiro y Andrew miraron hacia la puerta de entrada e instantáneamente se pusieron en pie, gesto que enseguida emularon los demás.

Al cabo de unos segundos, todos los hombres que había en la sala, a excepción de

Darien y el propio Seiya, corrieron junto a Serena, disputándose a base de empujones y codazos un lugar preferente al lado de la recién llegada. Seiya nunca había visto nada igual. Eran hombres adultos con cargos importantes, y parecían quinceañeros que se pelearan por las entradas de un concierto de rock.

Meneó la cabeza y miró a Darien, quien permanecía sentado con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

**-¿Qué mosca les habrá picado? Cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que ven a una mujer guapa.**

**-Bueno, hay que reconocer que Serena es algo más que una mujer guapa** -respondió

Darien-. **Además, los muchachos están habituados a competir entre sí. Reconozco que me siento tentado de unirme a la apuesta.**

**-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?**

**-Han apostado para ver quién consigue invitarla a cenar. El bote es de diez mil dólares.**

**Seiya hizo un gesto de desagrado.**

**-Acabarán agobiándola y no cenará con ninguno. Vamos, ayúdame a quitarle de encima a esos imbéciles. Al fin y al cabo, son colegas tuyos.**

Darien se levantó, se acercó al grupo de hombres y dijo en tono tranquilizador:

**-Vamos, caballeros, démosle un respiro a la señorita.**

**-Apartemse, maldita sea** -gruñó Seiya al tiempo que intentaba abrirse paso a codazos y empujones-. **No la agobien.**

Serena se alegró mucho cuando vio a Seiya y a Darien tratando de abrirse paso a través del grupo de hombres que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Se sintió halagada al recibir tantas atenciones, como si fuera Escarlata O'Hara de "lo que el viento se llevo" en una de sus típicas y fastuosas fiestas. No obstante, también empezó a sentir cierto miedo ante tanto hombre junto.

**-Gracias -**les dijo a sus rescatadores-. **Estoy un poco apabullada.**

Los hombres se quejaron, pero finalmente retrocedieron en deferencia a su anfitrión.

-**Demonios, Darien -**protestó Nicolas-. **Debimos imaginar que intentarías algo así. Pero recuerda que ni siquiera has querido participar en la apuesta.**

Seiya sonrió a Serena y le apretó la mano en un gesto de complicidad.

**-Todos estos caballeros desean disfrutar de tu compañía en la cena. ¿Por qué no les ahorras más apuros y escoges a uno?**

Serena miró uno a uno los rostros expectantes que la rodeaban. Sintió el impulso de escoger a Darien, pero los demás también se habían mostrado muy amables y caballerosos, de modo que no quería hacerle un feo a ninguno de ellos.

**-Me resulta muy difícil elegir, la verdad.**

**-Propongo algo** -terció Darien al tiempo que descolgaba de una de las perchas un sombrero Stetson-. **¿Por qué no meten en el sombrero vuestras tarjetas? Sugiero que**

**Serena saque tres. El primer elegido cenará con ella, el segundo la acompañará durante el postre y el tercero podrá invitarla a una copa después de la cena.**

**-¿Y cuál se lleva el bote? -**quiso saber Zafiro.

-**El que salga elegido primero** -respondió Darien-. **Pondré dinero por mí y por Seiya.**

**-¿De qué bote hablan? **-le preguntó Serena a Seiya en voz baja.

**-Han hecho una pequeña apuesta para ver quién es el primero que consigue invitarte a cenar.**

Se produjeron unas cuantas protestas, pero finalmente todos aceptaron la propuesta de

Darien e introdujeron en el sombrero sus tarjetas. Seiya echó mano de su cartera para sacar la suya, pero se detuvo. No podía utilizar su tarjeta porque en ella figuraba su profesión, además de su nombre. Así pues, tomó una de Darien, rascó el nombre y escribió el suyo en el reverso.

**-¿Por qué introduces tu tarjeta en el sombrero?** -le preguntó Serena.

Seiya pestañeó unos instantes y dijo:

**-En caso de ganar, me vendrá bien el dinero.**

**-Vaya, muchas gracias **-respondió ella en tono sarcástico-. **Me siento como si fuera uno de los premios que suelen ofrecerse en los paquetes de galletas.**

**-No tiene por qué sentirse así, señorita** -dijo Nicolas**-. La apuesta es un simple divertimento inocente. Aunque pierda esta noche, me sentiría muy honrado si aceptara cenar conmigo mañana.**

**-Y un cuerno** -terció Aaron**-. Tenía planeado pedirle que cenara conmigo.**

**-Igual que yo** -se apresuró a decir Haruka Tenoh.

**-Vamos, vamos, muchachos** -los interrumpió Darien**-. Ya resolveremos esa cuestión más tarde. Lo primero es lo primero** -revolvió las tarjetas y le acercó el sombrero a

Serena-. **Quizá hasta convenzamos a la señorita para que obsequie con un beso al ganador** -agregó guiñándole el ojo.

-**De eso ni hablar** -murmuró Seiya mirando a su primo con cara de pocos amigos.

Irritada por la actitud de Seiya, Serena esbozó una radiante sonrisa y dijo:

**-Lo haría con muchísimo gusto**.

Los integrantes del grupo sonrieron al instante.

-**Pues vete preparando, preciosa** -dijo Nicolas Kumada al tiempo que se frotaba las manos-. **Hoy me siento afortunado.**

Finalmente, Serena introdujo la mano en el sombrero y removió por última vez las tarjetas. A continuación cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez su futuro dependiera del nombre que estaba a punto de extraer, y respiró hondo.

Escogió una tarjeta. No, eran dos, pero parecían estar pegadas. Tras separarlas, dejó una en el fondo del Stetson. Los dedos le temblaron conforme sacaba la tarjeta del ganador. «Por favor, que sea Darien», repitió mentalmente una y otra vez.

**-Vamos, cariño, que nos tienes en vilo** -dijo Andrew-. **Dinos quién ha sido el afortunado.**

Serena le dio la tarjeta a Darien.

**-Prefiero que la leas tú.**

Al leer el nombre que figuraba en la tarjeta, Darien enarcó las cejas y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya -se limitó a decir.**


	10. Cap 9 Mi Galante Caballero Quebrado

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_****__**Bueno ya falta poquito para que termine...gracias a quienes siguen la historia...me alegra que les guste...cuando termine con esta haré otra adaptacion de una novela que lei y tambien dije "es seiya" jajajjaja besossss**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Nº 9 Mi galante caballero…. quebrado**_

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

**-¿Seiya Kou? Pero... pero...**

**-No podemos luchar contra el destino, Bombon** -dijo Seiya soltando una risita.

**-Pero... pero...**

**-¡Qué suerte tienes!** -dijo Andrew dándole a Seiya unas palmaditas en la espalda-. **Eh,**

**Darien, deja ese sombrero ahí. La señorita todavía tiene que sacar dos tarjetas más.**

**-Está bien. Serena, elige acompañante para el postre y el café.**

Serena metió de nuevo la mano en el sombrero y sacó otra tarjeta. Esta vez miró el nombre.

**-Nicolas Kumada**

**-¡Demonios, ése soy yo!**

**-Y ahora elige para las copas de después de la cena.**

Serena extrajo una tercera tarjeta.

**-Diamante Black**

**-Entonces mi regalo ha sido el apropiado** —dijo él sonriendo e inclinándose ligeramente.

**-Eso parece** -dijo Serena-. **Aunque habrá que ponerlo en hielo.**

**-Le diré a Pat que lo vigile –**contesto galantemente Diamante.

-**No sé que es lo que lo que traen entre manos, pero suena a algo pecaminoso -**dijo Malachite sonriendo-. **Eh, Darien, ¿y qué pasa con los demás? ¿Cuándo nos toca a nosotros?**

**-Ándate con cuidado **-dijo Zafiro-, **o tendré que llamar a Ziosite para decirle que no te estás portando como es debido.**

**-Ni se te ocurra. La señorita simplemente desea hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones para su artículo. ¿No es así, señorita Tsukino?**

**-Así es, señor Dudley** –dijo Serena riéndose.

**-Les diré lo que vamos a hacer **-terció Darien-. **Confeccionamos una lista, sorteamos las papeletas y mañana después del desayuno ponemos los resultados en el tablón de anuncios.**

**-Pero, ¿quién la lleva a desayunar?** -preguntó Aaron.

**-Yo mismo** -dijo Darien.

**-Eh, tío, ni siquiera lo has sorteado.**

**-Pues denúnciame** -respondió Darien con una mueca burlona.

**-¿Nos vamos a cenar de una vez?** -le preguntó Seiya a Serena ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella entornó los ojos y suspiró.

**-Me dan ganas de estrangularte** -musitó mientras se dirigían a una de las mesas**-. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que poner tu tarjeta en el sombrero?**

**-Ya te dije que me vendría bien el dinero. Además, disfruto estando contigo.**

**-Pero ya sabes que busco un millonario. Lo dejé bastante claro.**

**-No hay duda de ello, y no lo voy a olvidar. Haremos una cosa. Yo seré tu asesor y te daré información sobre todos estos tipos. Seguro que querrás desembarazarte de alguno de ellos.**

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-Seguro. Por ejemplo, apuesto a que Zafiro no va a contarte que ha estado en la cárcel.-**

**-¿En la cárcel?**

**-Sí. Y si estás interesada en perder de vista a alguno de estos tipos, vas a necesitar mi ayuda.**

**-¿Estás seguro de que Darien bebe demasiado? Yo no lo he notado.**

**-Confía en mí. Está hecho un auténtico borrachín. ¿Prefieres carne o pescado?**

**-Pescado. A propósito, ¿cuánto dinero has ganado?**

**-Doce mil.**

**-¿Doce mil dólares?**

**-Sí. ¿Qué prefieres con el pescado, arroz o patatas?**

**-Arroz. ¿Quieres decir que todos pusisteis mil dólares?**

**-Sí. ¿Ensalada?**

**-Sí. ¿Y de dónde sacaste tú los mil dólares?**

**-De ningún sitio. Darien los puso por mí.**

**-¿Eso vale?**

**-Por supuesto que vale. Gané, ¿no? Darien me dijo que pagaría todos mis gastos si accedía a jugar al golf con ellos. ¿Vino?**

**-Sí, gracias. Todavía no lo veo muy claro. Si el dinero era de Darien, él debería haber ganado la apuesta.**

**-De eso ni hablar. Sacaste mi tarjeta. Así que gané yo. Esas eran las reglas. No pienses más en ello, Bombon. No merece la pena. Darien está forrado**.

El camarero les sirvió unos panecillos calientes y Seiya le pidió la cena.

**-¿Crees que Richard, su propio hermano, le hubiera devuelto el dinero a Darien si él hubiera ganado? Claro que no. Pues yo tampoco. Además, voy a necesitarlo para jugar al poker.**

**-¿Al poker? ¿Te vas a jugar al poker esa cantidad de dinero? No puedo creerlo.**

**-¿Te molesta que lo haga?**

**-Si pudieras permitírtelo, no. Todos estos hombres son millonarios, Seiya. Para ellos cien dólares no son nada. Creo que deberías meter ese dinero en el banco. Quizá Diamante pudiera aconsejarte cómo invertirlo. Conoce el mundo de la banca y parece un hombre muy agradable.**

**-No creo que lo sea tanto. Me mira de una manera muy rara. Apostaría a que es un estafador.**

**-Vamos, Seiya, no digas tonterías.**

**-No me sorprendería. Investigaré por ahí. Y tú ten cuidado con Nicolas Kumada. He oído decir que los negocios no le van muy bien.**

**-¿Quieres decir que está arruinado?**

**-Casi. Oí cómo les pedía un préstamo a dos del grupo.**

**-Qué lástima. Pero, Seiya, si Nicolas está tan necesitado de dinero deberías devolverle sus mil dólares.**

**-De ninguna manera. Es un hombre muy orgulloso, y, en este momento, para él mil dólares son como una gota en un cubo de agua. Tiene millones. Por cierto, se rumorea que Andrew anda también en terreno movedizo. Hace tiempo que las compañías que** **fabrican materiales para los yacimientos petrolíferos están pasando por dificultades graves.**

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-Sí. Esos dos tendrán que renunciar a su tarjeta de socios el día menos pensado. Y Haruka Tenoh**

**-¿Qué pasa con Haruka?**

**-Odio tener que hablar de eso. Sólo son rumores. Ah, ya llega el vino.**

Seiya cambió de tema y se mostró como un acompañante encantador, entretenido y atento.

Era un hombre tan atractivo y tan... sexy que incitaba al pecado. Poseía el don especial de hacerla sentir como si fuera la mujer más bella y fascinante del mundo. Pero...

Serena emitió un suspiro.

Seiya tenía todo lo que ella buscaba salvo una cosa. Dinero.

En definitiva, no le convenía como marido.

Le dirigió una brillante sonrisa, retiró la silla y se levantó.

**-La cena estaba deliciosa. Ahora, si me disculpas, me reuniré con Nicolas para tomar el postre y el café.**

**-Pero si todavía no hemos terminado el primer plato.**

Serena miró la ensalada que se había dejado a medio comer.

**-Oh -**exclamó sorprendida y volvió a ocupar la silla, sintiéndose como una completa estúpida.

**-¿Acaso estás nerviosa?** -preguntó Seiya

**-Un poco, quizá. Todos estos millonarios son un poco desalentadores.**

**-Tranquilízate -**dijo él apretándole suavemente la mano-. **Esos tipos se ponen los pantalones metiendo primero una pierna y luego otra, como cualquier persona.**

**Aunque, desde luego, no me gustaría encontrarme a solas con ninguno de ellos.**

**-¿Por qué no?** -preguntó Serena al tiempo que retiraba la mano.

Seiya enarcó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

**-Recuerda que les encanta competir entre sí. No me sorprendería que tuvieran entre** **manos otra apuesta, y...** -se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

**-¿Quieres decir que están apostando a ver quién liga antes conmigo?**

**-Bueno, tampoco he dicho eso, bombon.**

**-Pero lo has insinuado.**

-**Olvida que lo he mencionado. Estoy seguro de que no tienes nada que temer. Nunca he oído que en el club se hiciera nada parecido. Ah, ya llega el pescado.**

Serena no pudo olvidarlo. Tenía tal nudo en el estómago que apenas pudo probar bocado.

El postre con Nicolas fue bastante tranquilo. Afortunadamente, no intentó llevarla a su habitación ni meterla en ninguno de los armarios donde se guardaban los trastos de la limpieza. Más que nada, habló del puente que estaba construyendo y de los vaqueros de

Dallas. Era un hombre agradable, pero demasiado rudo para ella, aun cuando no tuviera problemas financieros.

Diamante Black, uno de los pocos miembros del club que no daba la impresión de llevar botas de vaquero todo el tiempo, era harina de otro costal. El banquero, de maneras suaves y corteses, la llevó a una mesa apartada situada en un porche contiguo. Serena vio una botella de champán enfriándose en una cubetera de plata. Encima del inmaculado mantel de lino había varios platos de queso y fresas rellenas de chocolate.

**-Es maravilloso** -dijo Serena mientras Diamante le acercaba una silla.

**-Ni la mitad de maravilloso que tú, querida**.- Serena sintió cómo se le subieron los colores cuando él se inclinó y le agarró la mano en un elegante gesto de cortesía.

La luz de las velas iluminó el cabello plateado de Diamante mientras él le rozaba los dedos con los labios. En fin, se dijo Serena con resignación. ¿Qué importancia tenía una

Que fuera bastantes años mayor que ella cuanto contaba con inmensas cantidades de

dinero? Además, las cirugías plásticas hacían milagros.

**-¿Pero qué demonios haces?**

Seiya se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Darien.

**-Llevan ya tres copas de champán y se están poniendo morados de fresas.**

**-Ese Diamante es un suavón. No deja que la hierba crezca bajo sus pies. No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero creo que las mujeres se vuelven locas con él. Parece bastante entusiasmado con la señorita Tsukino.**

**-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Serena es mía!**

**-Quizá deberías decírselo a ella. Parece encontrarse muy a gusto con Diamante. A propósito, me debes doce mil dólares y un beso.**

**-¿De qué hablas? No te debo nada. Y no pienso besarte, desde luego.**

**-En fin, tampoco me voy a morir por eso -**dijo Darien con una sonrisita-. **¿Cuál es el hombre más afortunado que conoces?**

Seiya no tuvo que pensárselo mucho. Era Darien. Siempre lo había sido. Incluso cuando el abuelo Pete les dio a cada uno de sus nietos un millón de dólares como regalo de graduación, prometiendo multiplicar la cantidad por diez si el receptor doblaba el millón en dos años, Darien había tenido un golpe de suerte. En lugar de invertir el dinero o montar un negocio, como hicieron los demás, Darien compró lotería.

Y vaya si ganó. Once millones de dólares.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver tu suerte con que yo te dé un beso?**

**-A decir verdad, estoy más interesado en tu dinero. Sin embargo, no me importaría que me diera un beso nuestra querida señorita Tsukino.**

**-¿Qué nombre crees que sacó Serena de ese sombrero?**

**-¿No fue el mío?**

**-No. Hice trampa cuando ella me pidió que lo leyera. ¿No te interesa saber a dónde van?**

-preguntó Darien estirando el cuello para mirar por la ventana.

**-Déjame ver -**dijo Seiya apartando a su primo para poder ver mejor**-. ¿A dónde han ido?**

**-Al estanque.**

**-Como la toque, le rompo las piernas.**

**-¿Y tú eres médico? ¿Qué me dices de tu juramento hipocrático?**

**-Ese tipo no es paciente mío. Le romperé las piernas.**

Serena comprendió demasiado tarde que dar un paseo con Diamante para contemplar los peces no había sido, ni mucho menos, una buena idea. No sólo estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir los peces, sino que, además, se hizo obvio que Diamante había bebido demasiado. Obviamente habría tomado algunas copas antes de reunirse con ella. Su comportamiento había dejado de ser tan cortés como al principio.

Aquel hombre estaba completamente borracho.

Cuando le deslizó la mano por la cintura para agarrarle las nalgas, ella se apartó de él rápidamente.

**-Oh, oh. Nada de eso, señor Black.**

**-Diamante, preciosa. Llámame Diamante**-dijo abalanzándose sobre ella-. **He estado deseando probar el sabor de esos deliciosos labios desde la primera vez que te vi. Vamos, dame un beso.**

Ella trató de esquivarlo, pero él le plantó un húmedo beso en la mejilla y empezó a acariciarle el cuello con los labios. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de Serena. «Tranquilízate, tranquilízate», se dijo. Podía manejar la situación sin problemas.

Aquel hombre estaba borracho, simplemente. Serena ya había salido adelante en situaciones como aquella.

Serena se secó la mejilla y lo apartó de sí.

**-Señor Black, por favor.**

**-Diamante**

**-Diamante, por favor, déjame. Ha bebido demasiado y no sabe lo que hace.**

**-Lo sé muy bien. Hago lo que los dos hemos querido hacer desde que te di la primera fresa.**

¡Qué estúpida había sido al flirtear con él! Diamante la abrazó con fuerza y buscó de nuevo su boca.

Ella sacudió desesperadamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar el contacto de sus labios.

-**Déjame, por favor, déjame**. -Diamante le metió la rodilla entre las piernas y le introdujo la mano debajo de la blusa. La tela se rompió y un torrente de recuerdos horribles acudieron a la memoria de Serena. Lanzó un grito que rasgó el Silencio de la noche.

**-¡Eres un cerdo!** -gritó alguien detrás de ella. De repente, Serena estaba libre, pero no podía dejar de gritar.

Se oyó un puñetazo y alguien cayó al estanque.

Luego, otros brazos la rodearon. Un olor masculino familiar la envolvió y la confortó.

**-¿Seiya?**

**-Sí, Bombon, soy yo. Cálmate. Ya ha pasado todo.**

**-Seiya, yo... él...**

**-Chist. No digas nada.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?** -preguntó Darien, que en esos momentos se acercaba corriendo.

Seiya siguió abrazando a Serena y dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda.

-**Será mejor que saques a Black del estanque antes de que se ahogue. Pero te aseguro que si vuelvo a ver a ese hijo de perra soy capaz de matarlo.**

**-Al infierno con Black**-respondió Darien- **¿Serena te encuentras bien?**

**-Físicamente, creo que sí. Pero emocionalmente está hundida.**

**-¿Llamo a un médico?**

**-¡Por Dios, Darien!**

**-Ah, sí. Lo olvidé. Escucha, ¿por qué no la llevas a esa cabaña hasta que se calme un poco? Nadie la ocupa y no está cerrada con llave. Yo me encargaré de Diamante.**

Seiya meció a Serena en sus brazos y la condujo a la cabaña. Ella se le colgó del cuello como si fuera una niña y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. El cuerpo entero le temblaba como si se le estuviera congelando.

Seiya la llevó adentro, encendió la luz y se sentó en el sofá con ella en el regazo. Los dientes le castañetearon cuando intentó hablar.

**-Chist. Ya pasó todo, Bombon. ¿Tienes frío?**

Serena asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Enciendo el fuego?

Serena asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Cuando él intentó dejarla a un lado y levantarse, ella se le agarró al cuello.

**-Bombon, no puedo sostenerte y encender el fuego a la vez.**

**-Olvídate del fuego. Apriétame muy fuerte y no me dejes sola. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Diamante me trajo recuerdos horribles del hombre... del hombre de Nueva York.**

**Entró en mi apartamento e intentó... intentó violarme. Yo me resistí y él me hizo un corte en la cara. Grité y grité sin parar. Abrázame, Seiya. Abrázame y no dejes que me hagan daño.**

**-Chist. No permitiré que te hagan daño. Ni te dejaré sola.**

Durante un buen rato permanecieron abrazados, sin hablar, sin moverse. Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el sonido de la respiración de ambos y el tictac de un reloj que había encima de la chimenea. Al cabo de un rato, Serena dejó finalmente de temblar.

**-No me violó. Huyó y nunca lo encontraron. Un cirujano plástico me arregló la cara, y un psicólogo me ayudó a superarlo. Ahora estoy bien.**

**-Por supuesto que lo estás.**

**-Sí, realmente me encuentro bien.**

**-Casi.**

Seiya la abrazó con más fuerza. Poco a poco la tensión que Serena había sentido en todo el cuerpo se fue disipando. Él notó cómo ella se relajaba entre sus brazos.

**-Dios, me siento como una estúpida** –dijo Serena suspirando profundamente.

**-Pues no tienes aspecto de estúpida.**

**-¿Qué aspecto tengo?**

**-Tienes el aspecto de una bella mujer a la que un necio insensible ha dado un buen susto.**

**-Empezó siendo muy amable, pero estaba borracho.**

**-No hay excusas que valgan.**

**-No supe controlar la situación. Creo que exageré. Empezaron a venirme recuerdos muy desagradables y tuve miedo.**

**-Aun así, oí cómo le decías a Black que te soltara, pero él no lo hizo. No trates de disculparlo. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya. Me gustaría castrar a ese cerdo con unas tijeras de podar. Me gustaría...**

**-Vamos, Seiya, ¿quién está exagerando ahora?** Seiya intentó seguir hablando, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Sus miradas se encontraron y una chispa de luz resplandeció entre los dos. Él se moría por besarla, pero sabía que Serena estaba muy vulnerable y de ninguna manera satisfaría su deseo a costa de ella.

Además, tal y como él se sentía, un beso no sería suficiente. No, tendría que dejarlo para más adelante.

**-¿En qué estas pensando**? -musitó ella.

**-En nada.**

**-Eres un mentiroso.**

Serena alzó la cabeza y situó los labios a la altura de la boca de Seiya.

**-Te debo un beso** -susurró.

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-Sí, por haber ganado.**

Sus bocas se atraían como si fueran imanes.

**-Bombon, pienso que no es buena ide...**

**-No pienses en nada. Sólo bésame.**


	11. Cap 10 Pasion

_**Queridos lectores, les informo que este capitulo contiene lenguaje adulto, así que si eres menor o en su defecto no te gustan los lemons te recomiendo que bajes rápidamente hasta la finalización del lemon.**_

_****__**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_****__**ojo este cap contiene lemon...para aquellas golozasssss ajjajajajajaj bessoooosss**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Nº 10 Atosigada**_

Seiya no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Acercó su boca a la de Serena y ella sintió profundamente la intensa pasión que envolvía sus cuerpos. No debería estar haciendo aquello, se dijo a sí misma mientras se apretaba contra él, pero se sentía como en el mismísimo cielo.

**-Bombon, no está bien que hagamos esto después de lo que acabas de pasar** –dijo Seiya mientras le besaba el cuello.

**-Tranquilo, no pasa nada** -dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el paso -**Y, por favor, no te vayas a hacer una idea equivocada. Esto no significa nada.**

**-Ya lo sé, Bombon **-musitó Seiya sin dejar de besarla.

**-Sólo necesito que me consuelen.**

**-Lo sé, bombón, lo sé **-contestó él al tiempo que le quitaba la cadena de oro del cuello y la dejaba encima de la mesita.

* * *

COMIENZO DEL LEMON

Exhalando un intenso suspiro, Serena hundió los dedos en el espeso y maravilloso pelo

de Seiya y lo invitó a seguir hacia abajo. Él fue desabrochando todos los botones que encontraba a su paso. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para prolongar el placer.

**-Seiya, por favor.**

**-¿Qué, amor mío?**

**-Tómame. Házmelo con la boca.**

El le desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó a un lado.

**-¿Aquí?** -preguntó Seiya tocándole los pezones con la punta de la lengua.

**-Oh, sí, ahí.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Muchísimo. Sigue un poco más.**

El siguió, tal como ella le pedía. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban desnudos. No había zona en el cuerpo de Serena que él no tocara. Y la piel de ella se volvió mil veces más sensible al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, de sus labios, de su lengua.

**-Seiya, oh, Seiya -**susurró Susurro embargada por el deseo.

**-¿Qué quieres, bombon?**

**-Quiero tenerte dentro de mí. Ahora.**

**-¿Estás segura de que lo deseas, Serena? **– pregunto en una voz cargada completamente de lujuria

**-¡Claro que sí!**

**-¿Ya te has recuperado de las magulladuras que sufriste montando a caballo?**

**-¿Qué caballo?**

**-El caballo de Darien.**

**-Me encuentro perfectamente.**

Seiya empezó a abrirse paso entre las piernas de Serena. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla, se detuvo.

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**-Necesitamos protección.**

**-¿No tienes nada?**

**-Espero que sí.**

Seiya agarró los pantalones del suelo y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos.

**-¿No estarás tomando la pildora, por casualidad?**

**-No, ni llevo preservativos. No creí que fuera a necesitarlos.**

**-Espérame aquí. No te muevas.**

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Al baño. Espero que esta cabaña esté equipada con todo lo necesario.**

Lo estaba. Y antes de que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que iba suceder, Seiya se encontraba de nuevo a su lado, besándola, murmurándole palabras de amor, envolviéndola en un loco frenesí.

Cuando la penetró, Serena se sintió como si hubiese estado esperando aquel momento durante toda su vida. Se aferró fuertemente a él y juntos comenzaron a moverse en perfecta sincronización.

No existía otro lugar, ni otro momento. Cada segundo duraba una eternidad. Sus frenéticos movimientos los llevaron al suelo, pero la pasión siguió creciendo entre sus lenguas, que se buscaban, entre sus manos, que se acariciaban con desesperación. A medida que se iban acercando al clímax, él le repetía una y otra vez palabras de amor provocativas, y los gritos y los movimientos de ella aumentaron de forma incontrolable.

**-¡Sí!** -exclamó Serena sollozando al notar que una ola de placer estallaba en su interior.

Seiya gritó su nombre y se unió a ella en el ardiente mar del placer.

Durante un largo rato permanecieron así, abrazados, saboreando la sensación de bienestar más profunda que jamás hubieran podido imaginar.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de un zapato y de que algo afilado se le estaba clavando en las nalgas. El cuerpo de Seiya se volvió de pronto tremendamente pesado. Serena intentó moverse.

Él levantó la cabeza y le besó los pechos.

**-¿Cómo hemos acabado en el suelo?** -preguntó.

**-No tengo ni idea.**

Las manos de Seiya empezaron a explorar las zonas más delicadas del cuerpo de Serena.

**-¡Seiya!**

**-¿No te gusta?**

**-Sí, pero...**

Le acarició los pezones con los labios y ella emitió un profundo suspiro.

**-¿Y esto? ¿Te gusta? -**volvió a preguntar él.

**-Claro que me gusta, pero...**

**-¿Te sientes consolada?**

**-¿Consolada?**

**-Ya veo que tendré que esforzarme un poco mas.**

La tomó entre sus brazos, la llevó a la habitación y pasó toda la noche consolándola. Con movimientos sensuales, gritos y promesas de amor de por medio, el la embistió de una manera increíblemente explosiva. Se adentro en cada poro de su piel, la hizo suya y dejo la marca grabada en fuego de sus ardientes besos sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

FIN DEL LEMON

* * *

Un pequeño rayo de luz penetró a través de las cortinas. Serena se despertó sobresaltada.

Sintió el peso del brazo de Seiya rodeándole la cintura y el soplo de su respiración sobre los hombros.

De repente, una gran ansiedad se apoderó de ella. Dios bendito, habían... habían...

Sí. Lo habían hecho varias veces.

Y había sido fantástico.

¿Se había vuelto loca? Buscaba un marido rico, y no un apasionado revolcón con un hombre bueno que no tenía ni un centavo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Pese a todo, había sido una experiencia intensa y maravillosa.

Pero Seiya Kou no era el hombre adecuado para ella. En absoluto.

Recordó vagamente que Seiya le había dicho que la quería. ¿Lo habría soñado? No, lo había oído decir aquellas palabras varias veces a lo largo de la noche. ¿Le habría dicho ella a él lo mismo?

No. Seguro que no.

Ella no podía amar a Seiya. No entraba dentro de sus planes. Pero tenía la sensación de haber dicho más de una tontería mientras estaban haciendo el amor.

Seiya se despertó. Levantó la cabeza, sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí.

**-Buenos días, Bombon. Espero que no te duela nada** -le dijo besándola con dulzura.

-**Estoy perfectamente** -contestó Serena levantándose de la cama y envolviéndose con una sábana-. **Tengo que irme. He de desayunar con Darien.**

**-Podríamos tomar el desayuno en la cama.**

**-Ah, no. No vas a disuadirme de mis planes. Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí. Admito que ha sido una noche muy agradable...**

**-¿Agradable?**

**-Sí, muy …..agradable. Pero eso no significa nada.** En el rostro de Seiya se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

**-Borra esa risita de tu cara, Seiya Kou. Te aseguro que no ha significado nada. Me encontraba mal y tú me consolaste. Te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero eso fue todo. Y si en algún momento dije algo que te pudiera hacer creer lo contrario, fue sólo palabrería.**

**-¿Palabrería?**

**-Sí, cosas que se dicen en el calor de la noche, pero que a la mañana siguiente no significan nada. ¿Entiendes?**

**-Yo sentía realmente todo lo que dije, Bombon.**

**-Bueno, pues yo no. Quiero decir que no recuerdo exactamente lo que dije, pero te estoy muy agradecida, Seiya. Me sentía muy mal, aunque Diamante no llegara a hacerme nada. Me pongo así algunas veces, especialmente por la noche. Mi terapeuta dice que me pondré bien cuando me sienta a salvo y segura.**

**-Entiendo. ¿Y crees que unos cuantos millones te ayudarán?**

**-Exacto. Con esos cuantos millones que tú desprecias se puede obtener seguridad.**

**Rejas, alarmas, perros guardianes... Todo lo que sea necesario. Pero, sobre todo, ese dinero hará que me sienta segura por dentro** -agregó señalándose el pecho.

Él asintió de nuevo.

¿Por qué no se tapaba un poco con las sábanas? Allí estaba ella, intentando explicarle por qué no podían estar juntos, y él echado en la cama, totalmente desnudo y excitándose de nuevo.

**-¿Necesitas algo más de consuelo?** -dijo haciéndole un gesto muy significativo.

**-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?**

**-Ni pizca** -contestó él echándose a reír. Serena se fue para el baño.

Abrió la ducha y se metió en la bañera. Acababa de empezar a frotarse con el jabón cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Seiya.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** -preguntó ella.

**-Quiero ducharme** -contestó él al tiempo que agarraba el jabón y frotaba el cuerpo de

Serena.

**-¿Seiya?**

**-¿Mmm?**

**-No deberías hacer eso.**

**-¿No?**

**-No, y quiero que pares ahora mismo -**dijo Serena suspirando sin poder evitarlo.

-**Sí, Bombon. Ahora mismo.**

**-Seiya, esto no significa... nada. Puede que hayamos tenido una excitante aventura sexual, pero yo voy a... Un poco más arriba... ahhh... fantástico... Voy a casarme con un millonario. Estoy decidida.**

**-Lo sé, bombon. Lo sé.**

Serena se las arregló para llegar hasta su habitación sin que la viera nadie. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, se puso un poco de maquillaje y bajó para tomar el desayuno con

Darien.

Llegó quince minutos tarde, pero él había tenido la amabilidad de esperarla y se puso de pie en cuanto la vio acercarse. Le retiró la silla e hizo una señal al camarero para que trajera café y zumo.

**-Siento llegar tarde.**

**-No te preocupes. A decir verdad, no me habría sorprendido que no te hubieras presentado. Lamento lo que pasó con Black. Parece ser que bebió demasiado. En cualquier caso, los muchachos me ayudaron a meterlo en un coche y uno de nuestros empleados lo llevó a Dallas. Así que no te molestará de nuevo.**

**-Yo también lo siento. Creo que mi presencia te ha causado problemas.**

**-De ninguna manera. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. No quiero que creas que todos los hombres de Texas nos comportamos igual. ¿Te apetece comer algo?**

Darien no pudo haber sido más amable. Además de cortés y educado, era guapo, alto

y moreno. Pero mientras comían y charlaban, Serena no dejó de pensar que sería mucho más atractivo si tuviera el cabello largo.

Darien representaba todo lo que una mujer podía desear, pero entre ellos no existía esa química especial, esa sensualidad que solía electrificar el ambiente cuando dos personas se atraían.

No obstante, aquello podría llegar con el tiempo, se dijo Serena. Unos cuantos besos de aquella boca tan sexy harían, seguramente, que se sintiera transportada por los aires.

Mientras lo observaba cortar una loncha de jamón, se fijó en sus grandes manos y en sus dedos largos y perfectos.

**-¿No crees?** – pregunto Darien

**-Perdona, ¿cómo dices?**

**-Decía que después de tu mala experiencia con Diamante, tal vez deberíamos olvidar la idea de que repartas tu tiempo con el resto del grupo.**

**-Oh, no. En absoluto. Me encuentro bien. Eso sí, no volveré a meterme con nadie por senderos oscuros.**

**-Serena, te aseguro que no tendrás más problemas en el club. Todos saben lo ocurrido con Diamante y están bastante disgustados. No queremos que te lleves una mala impresión de los hombres de Texas por culpa de un canalla como él**

.

**-Tranquilo, no deben preocuparse por eso.**

Recordando que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, tenía un compromiso con la revista Esprit, Serena sacó el bloc de notas del bolso y le hizo a Darien unas cuantas preguntas.

Cuando hubieron terminado la entrevista y el desayuno, Darien tomó el sombrero con las tarjetas y juntos programaron los almuerzos, cócteles y cenas. Después de las cenas estaría libre, cosa que la tranquilizó. Podría unirse al grupo o pasar el resto de la velada con Darien o con quien le apeteciera.

**-¿Juegas al golf?** -le preguntó Darien.

**-No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se juega.**

Darien sonrió.

**-Vamos a jugar un rato esta mañana. Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos o quedarte en la piscina hasta la hora de comer.**

Serena decidió quedarse en la piscina.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la reposera hasta que una mano le tocó el hombro y la zarandeó suavemente. Se despertó sobresaltada, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Andrew vestido todavía con la ropa de golf, estaba de pie junto a ella.

**-Siento molestarte** -dijo Andrew sonriendo-, **pero creo que me toca almorzar contigo. ¿Te gustaría comer aquí, junto a la piscina?**

**-Estupendo.**

**-Quisiera refrescarme un poco. Voy a cambiarme y ordenaré que nos traigan aquí el almuerzo. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?**

**-Me conformo con cualquier cosa, gracias.**

En cuanto Andrew se hubo marchado, Serena agarró su bolso y empezó a arreglarse el maquillaje rápidamente. Andrew no era tan guapo como Darien , pero sin duda era un hombre muy interesante. Y aunque Seiya había comentado que los negocios no le iban muy bien, nunca se sabía. Sí, podía ser un buen candidato.

Cuando apenas había empezado a empolvarse la cara, oyó que alguien se zambullía en la piscina.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio una forma masculina que se acercaba buceando hacia donde ella estaba. Vaya, Andrew era verdaderamente rápido. Una cabeza oscura surgió del agua. No era Andrew, sino Seiya.

**-Hola. Él agua está estupenda. Vamos, métete.**

**-No, gracias. Andrew y yo nos disponemos a almorzar y no quiero mojarme el pelo.**

**-Te he visto con el pelo mojado, y creo que estás muy sexy.**

**-¡Seiya! Vamos, vete.**

**-Creo que me quedaré a nadar un rato. Hacía mucho calor en el campo de golf. ¿Te he dicho que he lanzado un setenta y ocho? He ganado otros dos mil doscientos dólares.**

**-Eso está muy bien. Y ahora, vete, por favor. Andrew está a punto de regresar.**

**-Si yo fuera tú, me olvidaría de él. Después de todo, no sólo tiene un negocio que se va a pique, sino también dos niños y una amante en Lubbock.**

**-Lárgate, Seiya. No creo ni media palabra de lo que dices.**

**-¿Crees que te mentiría?** -dijo Seiya sonriendo-. **Si mal no recuerdo, te advertí que Diamante Black no era de fiar.**

**-Oh, está bien. Y ahora, ¿quieres marcharte, por favor?**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí -**dijo Seiya. Y se alejó nadando.

Andrew regresó, y la comida llegó pocos minutos después. Con el pelo rubio oscuro, veteado de gris en las sienes, Andrew no estaba nada mal en traje de baño. Además, era casi tan encantador y caballeroso como Darien.

Mientras estuvieron charlando no comentó nada acerca de los dos niños de los que había hablado Seiya, ni dijo que sus negocios fueran mal. Serena le hizo unas cuantas preguntas para su artículo, aunque no logró concentrarse del todo. Cada vez que levantaba la vista veía a Seiya moviendo la cabeza y haciéndole señales.

La cena con Zafiro fue tan desastrosa como el almuerzo. No por culpa de Zafiro, sino de

Seiya. Cuando ella y Zafiro, un hombre de piel curtida y de pelo azulado, se sentaron en el reservado después de cenar, Seiya se acercó a ellos y, haciendo gala de una desfachatez tremenda, dijo:

**-Creo que este tango es nuestro.**

Antes de que Serena tuviera ocasión de reaccionar, la levantó de la silla y la agarró entre sus brazos.

**-Bailas el tango, ¿verdad?**

**-Por supuesto que lo bailo, pero...**

**-Estaba seguro de que lo harías. Has nacido para bailar el tango.**

Apretó su mejilla contra la de ella y se deslizó por la pequeña pista de baile. Cada vez que ella intentaba separarse, él la sujetaba como si fuera un yoyó y se deslizaba hacia el otro lado de la pista.

**-Por Dios, Seiya...**

**-Qué sexy te pones cuando bailas.**

**-Seiya Kou...**

**-Me encanta la manera en que pronuncias mi nombre.**

La canción terminó por fin. Pero cuando Serena intentó regresar con Zafiro, Seiya la agarró y le dijo:

**-Espera. Escucha. Es una samba. ¿Bailas la samba?**

**-Sí, yo... No. No la bailo.**

**-Demasiado tarde, ya te tengo.**

Serena intentó zafarse de él.

**-Escucha, Desi Arnez, si quieres bailar la samba, hazlo tú solo. Estoy acompañada, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-Ah, sí. Con el presidiario. ¿Te ha hablado de cuando estuvo en la cárcel?**

Serena regresó junto a Zafiro. Éste se levantó cuando la vio acercarse a la mesa.

**-Lo siento** -dijo Serena mientras sostenía la silla.

**-Yo también lo siento** -añadió Seiya al tiempo que agarraba otra silla-.

**- Me muero por hablar contigo un poco más, Zafiro, y hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ese galeón que encontraste en la costa de Puerto Rico hace dos años.**

A Serena le entraron ganas de estrangularlo. A pesar de sus indirectas, Seiya permaneció pegado a ellos como un percebe en la quilla de un barco viejo.

Cuando Serena se dio finalmente por vencida y se despidió de Zafiro, Seiya se levantó sonriendo.

-**Te acompaño hasta tu habitación, Bombon** —le hizo un guiño a Zafiro y le dijo-: **Somos vecinos, ¿sabes?**

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Serena tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle. Si Seiya

pensaba que iba a pasar la noche con ella, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

BUENO YA SOLO QUEDAN 3 CAP Y EL EPILOGO...ASIQUE A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA! BESOSS


	12. Cap 11 Diez millones

_**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Bueno gente gracias por seguir la historia, me encanta leer sus reviews! saben que politica no puedo contestarlos por aca pero tratare de contestar a cada uno ç(aquellos que firma como guest no se puede contestar)... bueno ya estamos lelgando casi al final, quedan 2 cap mas y el epilogo, perdonen que me demore, pero es que toy tipeando el libro y ademas le agrego toques mios jajajaja besos y miles de gracias por seguirme! que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_**Capítulo N 11…..diez millones**_

Serena abrió lentamente un ojo, vio la cabeza que había en la almohada junto a ella y dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que ocurriera de nuevo?

La culpa la había tenido el beso.

«Un pequeño beso de buenas noches», le había dicho Seiya. «No pasará nada.»

Y ella había picado como una estúpida.

Pero no volvería a suceder.

**-Levántate, Seiya** -dijo dándole una palmadita en las nalgas-. **Tienes que volver a tu habitación antes de que alguien descubra que estás aquí. Y ha sido la última vez que te metes conmigo en la cama. Ni siquiera debí dejarte entrar. Dios mío, debo de estar mal de la cabeza. No eres mi tipo, ¿comprendes? No eres mi tipo en absoluto.**

**-¿Porque no estoy podrido de plata? **-repuso Seiya-. **Ese detalle no pareció importarte anoche** -añadió con una sonrisa-. **Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que...**

**-No debes tomar en serio lo que dije.**

**-Pues a mí me pareció que lo decías de Bombon. «Oh, Seiya, amor mío -puso voz de falsete-. Eres el único hombre de mi vida. Nunca podré amar a otro...»**

Serena le sacudió con la almohada.

**-Cállate. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Por cierto, ¿la partida de golf no empieza dentro de veinte minutos?**

**-¿Qué hora es? **-Seiya se levantó de un salto y consultó el reloj-. **Vaya, tienes razón. Darien me cortará la cabeza si llego tarde -le dio un beso y salió rápidamente de la cama. **

Después de ponerse a toda prisa los pantalones, recogió el resto de la ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. **Te veré luego, Bombon.**

**-No si puedo evitarlo. Más vale que te mantengas alejado de mí hoy** -le dijo en voz alta-**Vas a estropeármelo todo.**

Serena se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas. ¿Cómo había cometido el error de pasar la noche con él?

Estúpida, más que estúpida.

Jamás había tenido problemas para darle a un hombre una negativa. No solía practicar el sexo esporádico y, por ese motivo, había tenido que rechazar a más de un moscón.

Pero Seiya tenía algo que la desconcertaba. Se dijo que tendría que poner más fuerza de voluntad, simplemente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba a cazar a alguno de aquellos millonarios téjanos si Seiya no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra? ¿Acaso acostarse con él era una experiencia por la que mereciera la pena renunciar a la oportunidad de su vida?

Al evocar ciertos momentos vividos la noche anterior, Serena suspiró y sonrió satisfecha.

Seiya era el mejor amante del mundo. Tenía una forma de... ¡No! No debía permitir que aquel hombre arruinara sus planes. Había ido a Texas a encontrar un marido rico, y eso pensaba hacer.

Apartó las sábanas y se acercó al tocador para consultar su lista. Tenía que almorzar con Aaron Golden. Aaron poseía una cadena de tiendas de moda masculina, y llevaba un anillo de diamantes que probablemente costaría lo que ella ganaba en dos años.

Serena abrió el armario e inspeccionó su vestuario. Disponía de toda la mañana para arreglarse, y se había propuesto deslumbrar al bueno de Aaron. Pero resultó que el bueno de Aaron era un pelmazo casi insoportable. Serena reprimió un bostezo al tiempo que jugueteaba con los guisantes de su plato, aburrida como una ostra. ¿Dónde estaba Seiya cuando lo necesitaba?

El cóctel con Alan Welborn tampoco fue ningún éxito. Por mucho que lo intentaba, Serena no encontraba ningún interés en temas como el cultivo del arroz o el almacenamiento del trigo. Alan era un hombre muy amable, pero también muy soso. Extremadamente soso.

Haruka Tenoh era harina de otro costal. Había ganado una fortuna jugando al fútbol profesional y luego, tras retirarse, la había invertido en diversos negocios, entre ellos la cría de caballos. Era un hombre muy atractivo, dotado de unos hombros anchísimos y una sonrisa deliciosamente infantil. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y unos ojos cautivadores de un verde increible, tenia unos modales tan caballerosos y la hacia reir y sentirse toda una princesa

Durante la cena se mostró brillante, educado y entretenido.

**-No sé por qué, pero no consigo llevarme bien con los caballos** -le dijo Serena**-. La otra tarde salí a cabalgar con Darien y me caí dos veces.**-Haruka hizo una mueca.

-**Sí, he sufrido varias caídas y me consta que no es agradable. Pero estoy seguro de que soy mejor instructor que Darien. Nada me complacería más que darle unas cuantas lecciones. Sólo tiene que pasarse por mi rancho.**

**-¿Dónde está?**

**-Cerca de un pueblecito llamado Brenham. Poseo varios cientos de acres de terreno.**

**Le aseguro que es precioso, sobre todo en primavera. Me encantaría que lo visitara, de verdad. Y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor.**

**-Me parece fantástico** -respondió Serena esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

De repente, Seiya se acercó a la mesa.

**-¿Cómo va eso, chicos? Lamento interrumpirte, Haru, pero te llaman por teléfono.**

**Puedes atender la llamada en el mostrador.**

Tras excusarse oportunamente, Haruka se fue a toda prisa y Seiya aprovechó para ocupar su silla. Echó un vistazo alrededor y luego, inclinándose ligeramente, le susurró a Serena:

**-Preferiría no decirte esto, pero creo que debes saberlo para que no te hagas falsas esperanzas.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**

Seiya volvió a mirar a uno y otro lado del bar.

**-Haruka es gay.**

**-¡Me tomas el pelo!**

**-En absoluto. Es un tipo estupendo, pero es decididamente gay.**

**-Te lo estás inventando, Seiya Kou. No te creo. Pero si ha sido jugador de fútbol, por el amor de Dios.**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Hay muchos jugadores de fútbol que son homosexuales. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Darien** -se levantó de la silla y se alejó con paso tranquilo.

Haruka regresó y siguió mostrándose tan galante como antes, pero Serena no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la cuestión de sus preferencias sexuales. Aquel hombretón de apariencia tan viril no podía ser homosexual, ni hablar. Seguro que Seiya había mentido como un bellaco. No obstante, se las había arreglado para estropearle la velada. Serena regresó a su habitación temprano. Tras cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con una silla, se metió en la cama. Sola.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, los hombres se marcharon en tropel hacia el campo de golf. Serena les dijo adiós con la mano y tomó una segunda taza de café. Luego se acercó al mostrador y pasó unos minutos charlando con Hotaru. Tenía tres horas y media libres antes de su almuerzo con Netflite Willis.

No le apetecía ir a nadar, ni quedarse en la habitación leyendo o viendo la tele. Y, desde luego, no tenía ningunas ganas de montar a caballo.

El viejo Artemis.

Serena sonrió. Claro. Le encantaría hacerle una visita al anciano para ver cómo estaba.

**-Vaya, que me pellizquen** -exclamó Artemis media hora más tarde cuando vio entrar a Serena por la puerta de su habitación**-. Mira quién ha venido. Puedes retirarte, querida** -dijo a la enfermera que lo atendía-. **Quiero charlar tranquilamente con esta bella señorita. Serena era modelo, como Claudia y Cindy, aunque aventaja a las dos en belleza, según mi humilde opinión.**

Serena se echó a reír.

-**Pero qué encantador es usted, Artemis. ¿Qué está leyendo?** -le preguntó al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al libro que había en la mesita de noche-. ¿**Una novela romántica?**

-**Así es. Ya te dije que me interesa leer todo tipo de libros. Aunque mi enfermera no es tan buena lectora como tú. Además, me parece que le da vergüenza leer en voz alta algunos párrafos **–Artemis dio una palmadita en la cama-. **¿Quieres sentarte?**

**-Claro. ¿Le apetece que le lea un rato? Me encantan las novelas románticas.**

**-Por supuesto.**

Serena leyó durante una hora, aproximadamente. La historia romántica había despertado el lado sentimental de Artemis, de modo que se puso a hablar de su esposa.

-**De joven era un auténtico golfo** -explicó-. **Pero en cuanto conocí a mi Molly supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida. Nunca volví a mirar a otra.**

Serena enarcó las cejas.

**-¿Nunca?**

**-Bueno, es una forma de hablar. Por supuesto que de vez en cuando me he recreado mirando a alguna mujer hermosa, pero nada más. Me enamoré perdidamente de mi esposa y sólo la he deseado a ella. Supongo que así se sentirán mis nietos cuando encuentren a la mujer de su vida. Por cierto, ¿qué tal les va a Seiya y a ti?**

Serena sonrió.

**-¿Aún está empeñado en hacer de casamentero?**

**-Sí. Seiya me despellejaría si se enterase de que he vuelto a hacerte otra oferta, pero te aconsejo que te pienses bien lo de los dos millones** -sus ojos negros brillaron intensamente-. **Me gustaría tenerte en la familia.**

**-Es usted muy amable, pero no creo que Seiya sea el hombre adecuado para mí.**

**-¿Estás segura? Puedo elevar mi oferta a diez millones.**

Serena se levantó riendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Es usted incorregible, Artemis. Voy al almacén a buscar un paquete de chocolatinas.**

**¿Quiere compartirlo conmigo?**

**-Claro. ¿Y qué me dices de Darien? ¿Te gusta? Es un buen muchacho. Un poco rebelde, pero...**

En ese momento, una mujer corpulenta entró en la habitación y dijo:

**-Es la hora de su terapia, señor Kou.**

**-Váyase, mujer** -respondió el anciano**-. No me trae usted más que tortura. Además, ¿no ve que tengo visita? Estamos hablando de negocios serios.**

**-Déjese de bobadas** -contestó la fisioterapeuta-. **Esto es por su propio bien y usted lo sabe.**

**-Es una negrera **-le dijo Artemio a Serena**-. Podría darle lecciones a Simón Legree**

**.**

**-Seguro que usted también -**contestó ella**-. En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Volveré a visitarle pronto.**

Serena bajó al almacén y estuvo unos minutos charlando con Jenny y Alma Jane. Antes de marcharse compró un paquete de chocolatinas. Cuando sacó el dinero para pagarlo, se dio cuenta de lo poco que le quedaba. Tendría que cazar a uno de aquellos millonarios sin pérdida de tiempo, o se vería en un aprieto serio. Ni siquiera tenía dinero suficiente para llenar de gasolina el coche alquilado.

En caso de apuro, siempre le quedaba el remedio de pedirle dinero prestado a Seiya para volver a casa, pero procuraría que las cosas no llegaran a ese punto. Estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir a algún rico del club.

Darien Chiba seguía pareciéndole el mejor candidato. Lo había observado y no había visto que abusara de la bebida más de lo habitual.

Haruka Tenou tampoco estaba nada mal. Desde luego, Serena no había llegado a creerse ni por un instante el cuento de que era homosexual.

Y no debía olvidarse de Richard Chiba. Richard era una auténtica monada, y esa noche debía cenar con él. Tal vez se compenetraran perfectamente como pareja. Esas cosas nunca se sabían.

Serena se refrescó un poco y fue a reunirse con Netflite para almorzar. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, se dio de bruces con Seiya. Estaba esperándola apoyado tranquilamente en la pared del vestíbulo.

-**Hola, bombon** -dijo esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa-. **¿Lista para almorzar?**

**-Sí, y haz el favor de no llamarme «bombon». Si me disculpas, tengo una cita con Netflite Willis.**

**-Eh, esto... me parece que no.**

**-Claro que sí. Lo tengo apuntado.**

**-Me temo que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Sí. Hoy almorzarás conmigo** -le ofreció el brazo.

Serena lo ignoró.

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-He ganado tu compañía.**

**-¿Que has ganado mi compañía?**

**-Sí. Jugando al golf.**

**-A ver si lo entiendo. Netflite Willis y tú habéis hecho una apuesta...**

**-Sí, al hoyo catorce. Es dificilísimo.**

**-Así que Netflite estuvo dispuesto a ceder su cita conmigo. ¿Y qué apostaste tú?**

**-Cinco mil dólares.**

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

**-¿Apostaste cinco mil dólares? ¿Pero acaso estás loco?**

**-Sí, por ti** -le dio un beso en la mejilla-. **Tengo un hambre de lobo. ¿Nos vamos a almorzar de una vez?** -le ofreció el brazo de nuevo.

Serena no dejó de refunfuñar mientras se dirigían a la mesa. ¿Cinco mil dólares? Le costaba trabajo creer que Seiya hubiese cometido semejante insensatez. Cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, más irritada se sentía.

Seiya la miró mientras consultaba la carta y le preguntó:

**-¿Qué te pasa, bombon?**

**-Nada. Tomaré salmón y sopa.**

**-¿Vino?**

**-Té.**

**-Si no te pasa nada, ¿por qué estás tan seria?**

**-No estoy seria.**

Permaneció callada mientras Seiya pedía el almuerzo. Luego, cuando el camarero se hubo retirado y de nuevo se quedaron solos, él le dijo:

**-¿Quieres decirme qué te ocurre?**

**-Para serte franca, me siento un poco herida en mi orgullo. Netflite apostó su almuerzo conmigo sin pensárselo dos veces.**

**-Vamos, bombon** -le tomó la mano con ternura y se la acercó a los labios para besarla-.

**No te sientas mal. Tuve que pincharle muchas veces para que accediera. Pregúntale**

**a Andrew o a Malachite. Además, Netflite no te interesa. Se casa dentro de dos semanas** **con una divorciada** -Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante y, en tono casi confidencial, agregó-**Créeme, no te lo habrías pasado bien con él. Tiene un mal aliento insoportable.**

Serena soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. –**Seiya Kou, eres tan incorregible como tu abuelo. He ido a verlo esta mañana. Parece que se va recuperando, aunque no parece muy contento con su fisioterapeuta.**

**-Eso parece. Ayer estuve hablando con él. Pero la terapia le sienta de maravilla. Tardará una o dos semanas en recuperar la movilidad. Luego, lo más difícil será evitar que se esfuerce demasiado.**

**-Es un encanto. Le estuve leyendo una novela romántica y llegó a ofrecerme diez millones de dólares si me casaba contigo.**

Seiya estuvo a punto de volcar el vaso de agua.

**-Espero que no te tomes en serio al abuelo -dijo mientras se secaba la mano con una servilleta.**

**-Claro que no. Le dije que no eras mi tipo. Creo que ahora quiere convencerme de que**

**Darien es el candidato ideal. Y tal vez tenga razón.**

Esta vez el vaso se volcó del todo.

**-¡Maldición!** -exclamó Seiya levantándose de la silla. Tenía todo el pantalón empapado de agua.

El camarero acudió corriendo para secar la mesa mientras Seiya se secaba los pantalones con una servilleta. Darien, que se hallaba en la otra punta del comedor, se acercó tranquilamente y, al ver la mancha de agua que se extendía por la bragueta de Seiya, dijo en tono burlón:

**-Vaya, he oído decir que las duchas frías suelen surtir buen efecto.**

**-Maldita sea, Darien **-vociferó Seiya. Serena, por su parte, intentaba contener la risa-. **No tiene gracia.**

**-Para mí sí la tiene** -repuso Darien guiñándole el ojo a Serena-. **¿Por qué no vas y te cambias de pantalones? Yo entretendré a la señorita mientras tanto.**

Seiya le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-**No pienso dejarla sola contigo.**

**-Pero, hombre, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? Fíjate, estamos rodeados de gente. Te aseguro que Serena no corre ningún peligro conmigo. Anda, ve a cambiarte.**

**-Está bien. Vuelvo en un minuto **-Seiya dejó la servilleta empapada en la mesa y salió presuroso del comedor.

**-¿Qué demonios le pasará?** -dijo Darien-. **Nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo. Debe de ser por ti** - añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad**-. ¿Vanen serio?**

**-Oh, no** -se apresuró a responder Serena—. **En absoluto. Seiya es un hombre adorable, pero no es mi tipo.**

**-¿Ah, no?** -Darien sonrió-. **¿Y cuál es tu tipo?-** De repente, Serena sintió una gran timidez.

No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo y se animó mentalmente a sí misma. «Adelante, nena.

Atrévete. Puede que ésta sea la oportunidad de tu vida.» Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, dedicándole una sonrisa explosiva.

-**Me gustan los hombres morenos, altos, de pelo corto, ojos celestes y guapos** -le acarició una pierna con los dedos de los pies-. **Como tú.**

A Darien se le cayó el vaso de agua que sostenía en la mano. Intentó agarrarlo en pleno aire, pero sólo logró derribar también el de Serena. Esta vez fue ella la que acabó empapada de agua.

**-¡Maldición!** -se lamentó Darien, poniéndose rápidamente en pie para secarle la falda con una servilleta.

**-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?** -vociferó Seiya corriendo hacia ellos desde la otra punta del comedor.

Darien se detuvo en seco. Se miró la mano y luego a Seiya.

**-No te lo creerías aunque te lo dijera **-luego, dirigiéndose a Serena, añadió-:** Lo siento mucho. Creo que esta vez nos toca a nosotros cambiarnos de ropa **-le ofreció el brazo-.

**Si te parece, Serena, creo que le diré a Curtis que nos sirva el almuerzo en la piscina.**

**-Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Darien**-dijo Seiya en tono cortante-. **Serena y yo pediremos el almuerzo al servicio de habitaciones.**

Ella le dio un codazo disimulado y dijo:

**-Vamos, Seiya, no seas aguafiestas. Podemos comer los tres en la piscina** -obsequió a Darien Chiba otra sonrisa arrebatadora.

Y Darien no pudo por menos que corresponderle.

Y y y y? les gusta? A mi me encanta ver asi de competitivo la vez unidos Darien y Seiya me gusta mucho jajajajajaj. Espero que lo esten disfrutando ya pronto llega el final!


	13. Cap 12 Embustes

_**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**buenoooo...ante ultimo cap gente! besos y a disfrutar! gracias por sus reviews! y acompañarme nos leemos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo N 12 Embustes**_

Seiya y Darien permanecieron en el pasillo, esperando junto a la puerta de Serena mientras ella acababa de cambiarse.

Seiya miró a su primo e hizo una mueca.

**-Tienes un aspecto ridículo, Darien. ¿A quién tratas de impresionar con ese atuendo?**

Darien, que llevaba puesto un sombrero negro de cowboy, un bañador negro, botas negras y gafas de aviador, se miró y dijo:

**-¿Ridículo por qué? ¿No te gustan los vaqueros?**

**-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Con el sombrero, las botas y esas piernas peludas al descubierto parece que vayas a hacer un numerito en uno de esos locales de striptease masculino.**

**-Vaya, nunca se me había ocurrido -**Darien sonrió burlón-.** El sombrero es para protegerme la cabeza del sol. Y éstas son las botas que suelo ponerme para ir a la piscina. ¿Ves? Tienen suelas de goma** -levantó una bota para mostrársela-. **En cuanto a mis piernas peludas, ¿qué quieres, que me las afeite?**

Seiya se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—**Nunca vas a madurar, primo.**

**-Espero que no, y menos si madurar implica usar zapatos de yuppie Seiya, colega, has pasado demasiado tiempo en California codeándote con diseñadores encopetados. Siempre fuiste un tipo muy bien plantado, y ahora... En fin, perdona que te lo diga, pero parece que tu chica se siente más atraída por mí que por ti.**

**-Y un cuerno. La ha deslumbrado tu cuenta bancaria, simplemente. Pero acabará abriendo los ojos. ¿Por qué no te largas y nos dejas un rato a solas?**

-**Ni hablar. Serena me ha invitado, y siempre me gusta complacer a mis huéspedes. Es un chica encantadora. Me cae muy bien, ¿sabes?**

Antes de que Seiya tuviera ocasión de contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Serena salió con expresión apurada. Estaba bellísima, con un bikini verde y una blusa a juego.

**-Lamento haber tardado tanto** -se disculpó-, **pero como hace viento decidí recogerme el pelo en una trenza.**

**-Una trenza preciosa, si me permite el piropo** -dijo Darien quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia.

**-Muchas gracias -**Serena se fijó en las botas de DArien y luego miró a Seiya, extrañada.

**-Son sus botas de piscina** -le explicó Seiya. Serena los tomó del brazo.

**-¿Vamos? -**preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Durante un rato, Serena se sintió encantada de contar con las atenciones dé dos hombres tan atractivos y viriles. Pero al cabo de una hora, más o menos, empezó a sentirse como si fuera una vaca solitaria y ellos dos un par de toros bravos que se la estuvieran disputando en la cima de una colina.

Tuvo la sensación de que Darien no se tomaba aquella situación tan en serio como Seiya, aunque, desde luego, resultaba dudoso que alguien que se pusiera unas botas con el bañador se tomara algo en serio.

-**Creo que ya habremos hecho la digestión** -le dijo Darien a Serena poniéndose en pie-

**¿Te apetece darte un chapuzón?**

**-Prefiero esperar unos minutos más** —respondió ella. Lo cierto era que solía bañarse pocas veces. A causa del maquillaje... y de las cicatrices.

**-¿No te vas a quitar las botas? **-preguntó Seiya.

**-Claro que sí, hombre** -se sacó trabajosamente las botas y luego colgó el sombrero en el respaldo de la silla. Serena no pudo dejar de mirarlo mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Darien tenía un torso sensacional, bronceado y ligeramente cubierto de un rastro de ello que se perdía en el interior del bañador.

**-¿Quieres que ponga ya la música de fondo?** -bromeó Seiya.

Darien le sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia el trampolín. Subió por la escalerilla y, tras guiñarle el ojo a Serena, hizo un salto digno de un campeón.

**-¡Magnífico!** -exclamó ella aplaudiendo cuando Darien salió a la superficie.

**-¡Diablos! -**Seiya se levantó de un salto, se quitó la camiseta azul que llevaba y fue con paso decidido hacia el trampolín.

En lo que a físico respectaba, Seiya tampoco tenía desperdicio. Su pecho, terso y musculoso, era tan atractivo y excitante como el Darien. Tal vez más.

Darien volvió a subir al trampolín e hizo un salto más complicado. Seiya lo igualó.

Darien se tiró de espalda. Seiya hizo lo mismo.

Zafiro se acercó a donde estaba Serena y, al contemplar la escena, le preguntó:

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están entrenando para las Olimpiadas?**

**-Qué va. Se han picado, simplemente.**

Zafiro soltó una risita.

**-Comprendo. Tengo que ir a Tyler para firmar autógrafos en una librería. ¿Te apetece acompañarme? Sólo serán un par de horas. Ah, y cuando acabemos te compraré un helado.**

**-Si es de fresa, acepto.**

**-Como usted diga, señorita** —contestó Zafiro con una sonrisa.

**-¿Me concedes diez minutos para que me cambie de ropa?**

**-Vaya. Esperaba que vinieras con ese bikini verde. Así podría decirle a la gente que eres una sirena que me he encontrado en la playa.**

Serena se echó a reír. Luego se levantó y se dirigió con Zafiro al vestíbulo del club.

Agotado, Seiya se agarró al borde de la piscina y se secó el rostro con la mano. Darien lo siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza empapada como un perrito.

**-Primo, creo que estamos demasiado mayores para hacer estas cosas** -dijo.

-**Sí, ya no somos ningunos adolescentes** -Seiya miró por encima del hombro hacia la mesa donde se sentaban.

Serena no estaba.

Echó un vistazo rápido por el recinto de la piscina, pero sólo vio a Richard y a Nicolas, quienes charlaban tranquilamente debajo de una sombrilla.

**-¿Dónde estará?**

Darien se encogió de hombros.

**-No tengo ni idea.**

**-¿Has visto a Serena?** -le preguntó a Richarden voz alta.

**-Sí, se fue con Zafiro hace unos minutos.**

**-¡Maldición!**

**-No debes preocuparte **-dijo Darien-. **Zafiro es un buen tipo.**

**-Eso es precisamente lo que más me asusta. Tengo que encontrarla** -agarró la camiseta y se fue corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del club. Nada más llegar a la salida vio cómo Zafiro y Serena se alejaban en un BMW blanco.

**-¡Maldita sea!** –Seiya arrojó la camiseta al suelo y se quedó mirando el coche hasta que se hubo perdido de vista.

Darien se acercó a él. De nuevo llevaba puesto su sombrero, y tenía un puro sin encender en la boca. Rodeó a su primo con el brazo y le dijo:

-**Venga, tío. Vamos a tomarnos un par de cervezas. Y no te preocupes. Volverá.**

**-No sé qué voy a hacer, Darien. Jamás he sentido nada parecido por una mujer. Creo que voy a volverme loco.**

**-Creo que te has enamorado, primo. Eso es todo. Sólo puedes hacer dos cosas: o pegarte un tiro o casarte con ella.**

**-No me atrevo a pedirle que se case conmigo. Estoy seguro de que me rechazaría. Ya te he dicho que quiere casarse con un millonario.**

**-Pues dile la verdad de una vez, maldita sea. Soy mayor que tú y tengo más experiencia. Hazme caso.**

**-Diablos, Darien, si sólo nos llevamos tres meses y medio. No me vengas con sermones. En cualquier caso, estoy convencido de que Serena me ama. Pero quiero que lo reconozca antes de saber que estoy tan podrido de dinero como tú.**

**-Bueno, tan podrido no creo. ¿Cuánto tienes ahora, Seiya?**

**-Eso no te incumbe. Pero tengo bastante, sí. Vendí la consulta y la casa que tenía en**

**California por una buena suma.**

**-Que no se entere Nicolas, o querrá enrolarte en su próxima aventura empresarial. Parece que tiene acorralado a mi hermanito pequeño. Mejor será que le echemos una mano a Richard **

**-¿Tiene Nicolas apuros económicos?**

**-Qué va. Está más forrado que tú y yo juntos. Pero no le gusta arriesgar su dinero.**

**-¿Y cómo le va a Andrew?**

**-Fenomenal. Acaba de firmar un contrato con los árabes que le reportará unos cuantos millones.**

**-Caramba, espero que Serena no se entere.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Le dije que Andrew no tenía donde caerse muerto en realidad.**

Darien soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza.

**-Veo que te has estado inventado alguna que otra historia. ¿Qué más le has contado?**

Seiya sonrió burlón.

**-Que Haruka es gay.**

**-¿Gay? ¿Haruka? **–Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

Serena se lo pasó estupendamente en compañía de Zafiro. Después de salir de la librería, fueron a tomar el helado de fresas que le había prometido.

-**Hacía años que no tomaba un helado** –dijo Zafiro.

-**Y yo. Antes vivía tan aterrada por la posibilidad de engordar, que me privaba de ciertos pecadillos.**

**-¿Por qué te preocupaba tanto el peso? ¿Eras modelo o algo parecido?**

**-Sí. Trabajaba en Nueva York, pero decidí retirarme hace un par de años.**

Zafiro se quedó mirándola fijamente.

**-¿Y por qué te retiraste? Sigues siendo una mujer impresionante.**

**-Gracias.**

Serena pensó en contarle una de las excusas superficiales que solía utilizar siempre que le preguntaban por el tema, pero miró directamente a Zafiro. Tenía los ojos más amables y bondadosos que había visto en muchísimo tiempo. De algún modo, la invitaban a que se sincerara, a que abriera su alma.

Agachó la cabeza y revolvió el helado con la cuchara. Luego le contó el episodio del ataque que sufrió y la agonía de los meses que siguieron.

Tardó más de una hora en contárselo, pero no se dejó atrás ningún detalle.

**-Lo has pasado muy mal, ¿verdad? -**dijo él tomándole las manos con ternura.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**-Hay quien lo ha pasado peor. Gané bastante dinero e incluso llegué a reunir unos ahorros, pero el tratamiento médico me dejó casi en la ruina. Mis padres me ayudarían si supieran cuál es mi situación, pero no quiero preocuparlos.**

Zafiro le apretó la mano con suavidad.

-**Aun a riesgo de parecer machista, creo que una mujer hermosa como tú debería buscarse un marido rico y vivir sin preocupaciones. ¿No te interesa nadie del grupo de**

**Darien?**

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Me... interesa una persona. Pero han surgido complicaciones.**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? Tengo mucho más dinero del que puedo gastar...**

**-No, Zafiro. Eres muy amable, de verdad, pero no podría aceptar dinero de ti.**

-**Seguro que al final te irá bien con esa persona que tanto te interesa. Eres una persona bella y sincera, Serena. Cualquier hombre que te tuviera como esposa podría llamarse dichoso. Incluso yo, si pudiera, estaría contento de tenerte a mi lado.**

**-¿Estás casado?**

Zafiro sonrió.

-**No. Verás, jamás lo he dicho a ningún miembro del club, pero soy... gay.**

**-¿Gay? ¿Igual que Haruka?**

**-¿Haruka?** -Zafiro se echó a reír**-. No, Haru no es gay.**

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-Segurísimo.**

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

**-¡Ese canalla! ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo!**

Mientras regresaban al Nido de Crow, Serena intentó idear algún modo de vengarse de Seiya, pero no se le ocurrió nada apropiado. Finalmente, dejó aparcada la cuestión y subió a la suite para arreglarse un poco. Estaba citada para tomar una copa con Malachite Dudley, el vendedor de Cadillacs. Dado que estaba prometido, no era un candidato viable, pero era un tipo pintoresco y cuadraría bien en el artículo.

Cuando bajó al vestíbulo para reunirse con Malachite, encontró a Seiya en el lugar de costumbre. Serena alzó la barbilla e intentó pasar de largo, pero él la agarró del brazo.

**-¿A qué tanta prisa?**

**-Estoy citada con Malachite, aunque eso no es asunto tuyo.**

Seiya esbozó una mueca burlona.

**-Me temo que ya no estás citada con él.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Que lo voy a sustituir.**

**-¿Otra vez has vuelto a ganar una cita conmigo jugando al golf?** -repuso ella furiosa.

**-Pues no. Esta vez he ganado la cita jugando al poker.**

**-Me sorprende que no lo hayas retado a un concurso de salto de trampolín.**

**-¿Estás enfadada por eso, bombon? Lo siento. Darien y yo siempre competíamos de niños.**

**-Me trae sin cuidado lo que hagan Darien y tú. **

**-Vamos, bombon, no te enfades. Sudé tinta para ganarle la apuesta a Malachite. Acompáñame a tomar una copa.**

De pronto, a Serena se le ocurrió una idea perversa. Se volvió hacia Seiya y le sonrió.

-**De acuerdo. Hace una noche preciosa. Vamos al porche** -le acarició el cuello de la camisa-. **Tomaré, un daiquiri de fresa. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar las bebidas? Te esperaré fuera.**

Seiyase inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-No tardaré ni un momento.**

Cuando salió con las bebidas, unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Serena lo estaba esperando junto a la barandilla del porche.

**-Estoy aquí** -le dijo cuando vio que la buscaba con la mirada.

Seiya le dio el daiquiri.

**-Te sienta de maravilla la luz de la luna.**

**-Gracias, pero eso ya me lo han dicho antes.**

Él se inclinó para besarle el cuello, pero ella se retiró despacio.

**-¿Seiya?**

**-¿Sí, bombon?**

**-Creo que Haruka es un hombre encantador. ¿Sabes que me ha invitado a su rancho?**

**-¿De veras?**

**-Sí** -le recorrió con las yemas de los dedos el cuello y la pechera de la camisa—. **¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que es gay?**

**-Sí, absolutamente seguro. Ni se te ocurra visitar su rancho. No harías más que perder el tiempo.**

Serena le vació el daiquiri encima de los pantalones.

**-¡Embustero! -**arrojó la copa al suelo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Seiya recogió la copa, pero poco pudo hacer para limpiarse el pantalón. En fin, las cosas podían haber sido peores. Al menos, nadie había presenciado la escenita. Dios todavía hacía pequeños milagros.

Oyó unas risitas sofocadas en el porche y comprendió que había dado gracias al cielo con excesiva antelación. Eran Darien y Richard.

Los hermanos se acercaron a él y lo miraron de hito en hito.

**-Apuesto a que ese mejunje está frío** -dijo Richard.

**-¿Pero qué clase de problema tienen tus pantalones con los líquidos?** –preguntó Darien en tono burlón.

**-No digan ni una palabra más, se lo advierto** -dijo Seiya furioso.

**-Ya te advertí que tanta mentira acabaría perjudicándote a la larga** -repuso Darien-

**Será mejor que le digas la verdad de una vez por todas, o acabarás perdiéndola.**

Seiya agachó la cabeza.

**-Supongo que tienes razón. Se lo diré esta misma noche.**

**-Si es que está dispuesta a escucharte.**

**-Me escuchará. Richard , ¿me dejas que vaya a cenar con ella en tu lugar?**

**-Ah, no, ni hablar.**

**-¡Maldita sea, Richard! ¡Pídeme lo que sea a cambio!**


	14. Cap 13 Enamorada

_**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

_**gracias por haber seguido esta adaptacion ! por cada review...aquellas personas que son guestnunca pude responderles los review por que por normas ya no se puede por aqui, pero muchisimas gracias por seguirme. Bueno les traigo el ultimo capitulo, solo queda el epilogo que mañana lo tendran. millones milones de gracias...disfruten este ultimo cap! besos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Nº 13 Enamorada**_

Serena no podía haber pedido un acompañante más agradable que Richard Chiba. Con su cabello castaño y sus ojos celestes, era tan guapo como su hermano mayor... o tal vez incluso más si se tenía en cuenta el atractivo hoyuelo que poseía en la barbilla. El aire que lo rodeaba parecía emitir chispas debido a su exuberancia.

**-¿Más vino?** -preguntó al tiempo que alzaba la botella.

-**No, gracias. Pero, por favor, sírvete otra copa si te apetece.**

**-Una copa suele ser mi límite. O dos como máximo. No suelo beber mucho.**

Serena prestó especial atención a aquel comentario. De modo que Ricgard no tenía problemas con la bebida como su hermano Darien. Qué interesante. De pronto, la situación se había vuelto bastante prometedora. Serena se dijo que tal vez no había prestado a Richard la atención que realmente merecía. Alto, moreno, guapo, rico... Quizá había encontrado por fin al candidato idóneo.

Inclinándose ligeramente, recostó la barbilla en el dorso de las manos y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**-Háblame de la fábrica de caramelos. ¿Dónde está situada?**

Hablaron de caramelos, de Texas, de sus primeras experiencias en el mundo laboral...

Serena contó anécdotas divertidas que le habían ocurrido mientras vivía en Nueva York, y Richard le habló del tiempo que estuvo viviendo en Dallas. Hacía tiempo que Serena no se reía tanto. En conjunto, la cena fue un éxito absoluto.

Salvo por un detalle.

Seiya permaneció todo el rato sentado en el otro extremo del comedor, mirando a Richard con cara de pocos amigos.

Serena trató de no prestarle atención, pero al final se sintió tan incómoda que sugirió salir al porche para tomar el café.

Hacía una noche realmente preciosa. La luna resplandecía en lo alto, y el aire les hacía llegar la suave fragancia de los pinos y las rosas recién florecidas. Tras tomar unos cuantos sorbos de café, Serena dejó la taza en la barandilla del porche y se recostó en uno de los bancos. A pesar del caos emocional que había experimentado aquellos días, en aquel momento se sintió estupendamente bien.

**-Creo que me gusta Texas** -dijo.

**-¿Y los téjanos?** -preguntó Richard soltando también su taza.

Ella sonrió.

**-Y los téjanos. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Me gustas, Richard.**

**-Diablos, tú a mí también** -Richard no mostró el menor atisbo de timidez.

**-Vaya -**dijo ella con una risita**-. Estás hecho un buen elemento..., en el buen sentido de la expresión, claro.**

**-Y tú eres una mujer extraordinaria.**

Serena notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Era posible que por fin hubiera encontrado al hombre perfecto? Cruzó los dedos y deseó con toda su alma que así fuera. Luego se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios y dijo con voz aterciopelada:

**-Richard, ¿quieres darme un beso?**

El permaneció callado un momento, como si lo hubiera pillado desprevenido.

-**Naturalmente -**dijo al fin, y le posó un dulce beso en la frente.

**-No, así no -**Serena le echó los brazos al cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Había esperado oír sonido de campanas y de fuegos artificiales.

Pero no sintió absolutamente nada.

Intensificó la presión de sus labios y se apretó a Richard con más fuerza.

Siguió sin sentir nada.

Ni el más leve cosquilleo.

**-Lo siento, Richard** -dijo de pronto, apartándose de él-. **Lo siento de veras** -echó a correr en dirección al vestíbulo.

Seiya la llamó en voz alta al verla pasar, pero ella no se detuvo. Entró en el ascensor antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla, deseosa de refugiarse en su habitación.

Entró en la suite y cerró la puerta atropelladamente. Al cabo de unos instantes Seiya estaba afuera, llamándola. Pero Serena no quería verlo. No quería hablar con él. Se lo había estropeado todo.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Luego se apoyó en ella y se dejó caer hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo.

¡Maldición! ¡Seiya lo había estropeado todo!

En vez de sentirse cautivada por alguno de aquellos ricachones, se había enamorado perdidamente de Seiya Kou.

¡De Seiya! Un pobre escultor que se dedicaba a tallar figuras de madera con una sierra mecánica.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Tras quitarse la ropa, se metió en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Pero no logró pegar ojo. Estuvo alrededor de una hora dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Sólo había una respuesta.

Tener una mansión en Dallas, un anillo de diamantes y un coche de lujo no era, al fin y al cabo, tan importante para obtener la felicidad. Estaba enamorada de Seiya.

Y si se veían obligados a vivir por un tiempo en una de las cabañas de Artemis, podría soportarlo. Había soportado cosas mucho peores.

Salió de la cama rápidamente, agarró una bata y corrió hacia la puerta, decidida a confesarle a Seiya lo que sentía por él. ¡Lo amaba, maldita fuera! ¡Lo amaba y no podía seguir negándolo!

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Seiya estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en la pared. Parecía vencido, agotado.

**-¿Seiya?**

Él la miró.

**-Ven a la cama** -dijo Serena tendiéndole la mano.

La sonrisa de felicidad que se dibujó en el rostro de Seiya no podía describirse con palabras. Se puso en pie de un salto y la tomó entre sus brazos.

**-Oh, Bombon, te quiero tanto...**

**-Yo también te quiero.**

Kyle se retiró un poco y la miró fijamente.

**-Dilo otra vez.**

**-Te quiero.**

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella soltó un grito.

**-Lo siento, bombon, pero no sabes cuánto he deseado oírte decir eso. Fuera de la cama, claro.**

**-¡Es la primera vez que te lo digo! ¡En la cama o en cualquier sitio!**

Seiya se echó a reír.

**-Si tú lo dices** -tomándola en brazos, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Empezó a besarla antes de llegar al dormitorio.

Esta vez, Serena sí sintió sonido de campanas y de fuegos artificiales. El aire que los rodeaba pareció cargarse de electricidad mientras hacían el amor.

Fue una noche que jamás olvidarían.

La luz matinal despertó a Serena. Estaba echada encima de Seiya, desnuda y cubierta por un revoltijo de sábanas. Le rozó el pezón con la punta de la lengua y él abrió los ojos.

**-Buenos días.**

**-Buenos días -**respondió Seiya con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. **Dímelo otra vez.**

Ella se echó a reír.

**-Pero si ya te lo habré dicho unas cien veces. Será mejor que te levantes. Hoy acaba el torneo de golf.**

**-Al infierno el torneo de golf. Dímelo otra vez.**

**-Te quiero.**

Seiya la abrazó.

**-Dios mío, me encanta oírtelo decir. Creí que te perdería, que acabarías yéndote con alguno de los tipos del club. Cuando vi que besabas a Richard me dieron ganas de morirme.**

**-Fue entonces cuando comprendí que te amaba. Lo besé y no sentí absolutamente nada.**

**-Richard tiene mucho dinero.**

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

-**Lo sé. En fin, supongo que no es mi destino casarme con un millonario.**

Seiya le dio un beso en la nariz.

**-Me parece que te equivocas.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** -preguntó ella, temiendo de repente que Seiya no quisiera casarse con ella.

-**Bombon, tengo que confesarte algunas cosas. Pero antes quiero que me prometas que no vas a enfadarte, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¿Cómo voy a prometerte semejante cosa?** -se sentó en la cama dando un respingo-.

**Dios mío, Seiya, ¿no estarás casado, verdad?**

**-No, no se trata de eso. Es sólo que... no he sido totalmente sincero contigo.**

**-¿De qué hablas? **Seiya respiró hondo.

**-Verás, Darien y Richard son primos míos.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Mi abuelo Artemis no necesita el almacén para ganarse la vida. Es rico. Ni siquiera sé cuántos millones de dólares posee.**

Serena se quedó estupefacta.

**-¿Artemis? ¿Artemis es... es...?**

**-Millonario, sí. Darien y Richard son ricos porque el abuelo les entregó un millón de dólares a cada uno y prometió darles diez más si doblaban dicho millón en un año. Y lo consiguieron.**

**-Vaya. ¿Y a ti también te dio dinero?**

Seiya carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

**-Sí, a mí y a Yaten, mi hermano. El abuelo me dio el primer millón cuando acabé la carrera.**

**-¿El primer millón? ¿La carrera? ¿Qué carrera?**

**-Estudié cirugía plástica.**

Serena notó que una ola de furia la invadía de pronto. Saltó de la cama y se cubrió con una sábana.

**-Me mentiste. Me hiciste creer que eras un escultor sin dinero, cuando en realidad eras... eras...**

**-Rico** -dijo Seiya por ella-. **Perdóname, bombon. Pero ahora puedes cumplir tu sueño de casarte con un millonario. Estoy podrido de dinero** -añadió con una sonrisa.

**-¿Y quién más estaba al tanto de toda esta farsa? ¿Darien? ¿Richard?**

**-Bombón…..**

**-¡Así que te ayudaron a tomarme el pelo! Dios mío, qué humillante** -se sintió tan avergonzada que deseó que la tierra se la tragase-. **Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación, sinvergüenza. No quiero volver a verte nunca más -**tuvo que apretar los dientes para no romper a llorar.

**-Pero, bombon, yo te quiero.**

**-¿Que me quieres? Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, Seiya kou. ¡Vete ahora mismo!**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me iré. Te dejaré sola un rato para que te tranquilices. Sé que metí la pata, y lo siento...**

**-¡Fuera de aquí!**

**-Está bien -**Seiya recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Serena rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía como una auténtica estúpida.

Sólo le quedaba la opción de marcharse cuanto antes. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a Darien ni a Richard.

Se puso rápidamente en pie y empezó a sacar su ropa del armario.

Justo cuando Serena acababa de cerrar la portezuela del Mercedes, Zafiro se acercó al coche y le dijo:

**-He salido a dar un paseo. No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad?**

Ella se sonó la nariz y trató de sonreír.

**-Sí, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.**

**-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Has estado llorando?**

**-Oh, no, qué va. He descubierto que soy alérgica a los pinos. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?**

**-Perdona, pero no te creo. Pareces disgustada. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?**

**-No...** -de repente, se acordó de que no tenía dinero ni para echar gasolina-. **Bueno, odio pedírtelo, pero, ¿me prestas veinte dólares? Te los devolveré en cuanto pueda.**

Zafiro se sacó una cartera del bolsillo.

**-Toma cien dólares. Y no hace falta que me los devuelvas. ¿Necesitas algo más?**

Serena lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-No. Has sido muy amable conmigo. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido tiempo para charlar más despacio.**

Él le entregó su tarjeta.

**-Llámame cuando tengas un hueco.**

Serena se despidió de Zafiro y se dirigió hacia la autopista. Condujo a Dallas de un tirón, deteniéndose sólo para repostar gasolina. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar el dinero para comprar el billete de avión para Washington. Podía habérselo pedido a Zafiro, pero no lo había hecho por cuestión de orgullo.

**-Mina**—dijo Serena en el interior de la cabina-, **ahora no puedo contártelo con detalle.**

**Por favor, empeña los candelabros de plata de mi tía Luna en la tienda del señor Getz e ingresa el dinero en mi cuenta. Lo necesito para comprar el billete de avión.**

**- Por dios Serena dime que es lo que te ha pasado –** ella se quebro en llanto

– **he sido una estupida, simplemente he sido una estupida.**

Después de colgar, Serena se sentó en la terminal del aeropuerto. Tardaría un buen rato en poder sacar del cajero automático el dinero que Mina debía ingresar en su cuenta, así que decidió armarse de paciencia.

No había desayunado. Hizo un cálculo rápido y decidió que podía gastarse unos cuantos dólares en comida, de modo que entró en el restaurante más cercano.

Cuando estaba a mitad del desayuno, alzó la vista casualmente y notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Seiya acababa de entrar en el restaurante y se dirigía hacia ella dando grandes zancadas.

Serena miró a su alrededor, buscando una posible salida, pero no vio ninguna. Así pues, decidió ignorarlo. Agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor y cortó un trozo de pastel.

**-Serena, bombon, casi me he vuelto loco buscándote.**

Ella se limitó a tomar un sorbo de café, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Seiya se sentó en una silla e intentó hablarle, pero ella siguió sin hacerle el menor caso.

**-Maldita sea, bombón, escúchame. ¡Te amo!**

La gente que había en el restaurante se quedó mirando.

**-Seiya, por favor, no montes una escena. Márchate.** – le dijo a medida que intentaba que los sollozos no comenzaran de nuevo, su voz quebrada la traiciono.

-**No, pienso marcharme. Y no me importa que todo el mundo se entere. ¡Te Amo! -** luego, mirando a la gente, siguió diciendo-: **La Amo. Y deseo casarme con ella. Está enfadada conmigo porque soy millonario. Señores, ¿a ustedes les parece justo?**

**-Cielo** -dijo una pelirroja de mediana edad-, **si ella no te quiere, vente conmigo.**

**-¡Marylin!**

**-No me importaría nada casarme con ese tipo. Es guapísimo. Y rico, por si eso fuera poco.**

**-Seiya, vete, por favor -**Serena se tapó el rostro con las manos y se concentró en su plato.

Él se levantó y se fue. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó cargado de ramos de rosas y claveles. Depositó las flores en el suelo, a los pies de Serena.

**-Te ruego que las aceptes y que me perdones** -se puso de rodillas delante de ella.

Serenapuso los ojos en blanco y deseó que la tierra se la tragase.

**-Seiya, por favor. Estás dando un espectáculo. Vete.**

**-No hasta que digas que me perdonas. Bombon, amor mío, te amo con todo mi corazón. Nadie te amará nunca como yo te amo. Mi abuelo te adora. Mis primos te adoran. Jamás en la vida volveré a mentirte. Cásate conmigo, por favor.**

La gente empezó a animarla y a aconsejarle que aceptara.

Serena miró a Seiya a los ojos. En ellos vio la llama sincera del amor.

**-¿Me perdonas?**

**-Sí** -respondió ella suavemente.

**-¿Ha dicho que sí?** -preguntó alguien.

**-Sí** -repitió Serena en voz alta.

La gente empezó a aplaudir.

**-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** -le preguntó Seiya.

**-Sí.**

Los aplausos llenaron el restaurante. Cualquiera hubiese dicho, al contemplar la escena, que los Cowboys acababan de ganar otra vez la Super Bowl.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado este fic que les parecio? Les gusto? Cuando lei la historia no para de pensar que era para ellos por eso quise compartirla ahora silo queda el epilogo que mañana estara arriba. Besos y gracias por el apoyo!


	15. Epilogo

_**El siguiente fic es una adaptación del libro de Jan Hudson incluyendo unos cuantos retoques mios, con los personajes de la genial Naoko Takeuch, Nada me pertenece los uso como medio de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

Probablemente era la primera vez que la pequeña capilla alojaba entre sus paredes a tantos millonarios juntos.

Seiya se hallaba de pie frente al altar, esperando a la novia. A su lado estaba Yaten su hermano Seiya quiso que si mejor amigo Taiki pudiera ser el padrino pero este se encontraba en texas con las dos piernas partidas, así que el honor había recaído en su hermano.. Todos los miembros del club de jóvenes millonarios asistían como invitados.

Sentado junto a los padres de Seiya estaba Artemis, ataviado con un elegante esmoquin.

Ikuko, la madre de Serena, sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por suerte, los Chiba, los Tsukino y los Kou se llevaban estupendamente bien. Artemis incluso le había sugerido a Kenji Tsukino que se retirara y se trasladara con su esposa a Texas.

Seiya esperaba que los Tsukino así lo hicieran. Después de meditarlo mucho y de hablarlo con Serena, decidió volver a ejercer la medicina.

Por supuesto su primera paciente fue ella. Serena no podía creer aun, que desde hacia seis meses no tenia que usar mas el maquillaje para cicatrices y podía disfrutar de los baños de piscina y relucir su bello rostro libre de maquillaje. Todo gracias a su caballero quebrado como ella le decía en la intimidad.

La música cambió de tono y todo el mundo miró expectante cuando las damas de honor aparecieron por el pasillo central de la iglesia. Mina y Lita estaban guapísimas vestidas con elegantes trajes de color rosa al igual que Amy la prima de Serena. Cada una llevaba un ramo de orquídeas.

A continuación apareció la novia. Seiya pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio a Serena acercarse del brazo de su padre. Llevaba un traje exquisito, y su rostro parecía rebosar de felicidad.

Cuando Kenji dejó a su hija al lado del novio, Seiya juró para sus adentros hacerla feliz durante el resto de sus días. Serena jamás volvería a tener miedo de nadie.

Una vez que el cura los hubo declarado marido y mujer, se besaron tierna y apasionadamente al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la iglesia seguidos de Yaten y Mina, Richard y Amy, Darien y Lita

Mientras caminaban detrás de los novios, Darien se volvió hacia Lita y le dijo al oído:

**-Cielo, ¿qué te parece si nos saltamos el banquete y nos vamos a cenar los dos solos a un sitio tranquilo?**

Lita se volvió bruscamente hacia Darien y le espeto

**-Ni lo sueñes, amigo. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que ofrecerme. Y como vuelvas a insinuarte, te denunciaré sin pensármelo dos veces.-**

Aquella respuesta había llegado a todo el cortejo, Darien completamente colorado del papelón que acababa de pasar saco su pañuelo secándose la frente.

Al llegar a la recepción los novios hicieron su entrada triunfal y comenzaron a bailar.

**-Me permitiría bailar con Uds.** – una voz dulce y seductora se escucho a espaldas de Mina, al voltear vio al ojiverde hermano del novio, ahora cuñado oficial de Serena, completamente pasmada asintió levemente y fueron a la pista.

Lita que quería mantener toda la distancia posible de Darien, se encontraba recargada en una de las columnas de la hermosa carpa, se acerco el mozo para ofrecerle una copa, pero antes que pudiera tomar una, una atractiva mano masculina retiro las ultimas dos, ella completamente enfadad levanto la mirada y se encontró con un rubio apuesto con una sonrisa calida que le ofrecía la copa sobrante – **Gracias **– dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Y comenzaron con una amena cahrla.

Darien que observaba la situación maldijo en voz alta.

**-Acaso le molesta al gran Darien Chiba un rechazo** – dijo juguetonamente su hermano menor, el otro lo miro con enojo y detrás de ellos apareció Nicolas.

-**Vamos Darien, extiende el cheque por favor** – dijo en una sonrisa. Richard sin entender pregunto

**-¿Qué me perdí?**

**-Darien apostó diez mil dólares a que se acostaba con la castaña amiga de Serena y al verla supe inmediatamente que Andrew era mas su tipo, simple** – Richard se carcajeo – **y UD joven será mejor que saque a la dama de honor que tanto lo mira de reojo, antes de que Diamante hinque el diente** – le señalo con la mirada, al ver que Black iba hacia ella, cruzo a toda prisa la pista.

**-Me haces el honor** – le dijo reverenciándose

-**por supuesto** – contesto animadamente Amy, creyendo que aquel muchacho jamás lo pediría.

**-Me parece que algo tienen las mujeres de Washington que vuelve loco a los tejanos –** susurro Seiya mientras con la mirada señalaba a sus amigas y su prima.

**- Si, y creo que el Nido de Crow a perdido varios miembros esta noche** – dijo ella sonriéndose

**-y eso a ti te importa mucho** – pregunto colmado de celos en su tono.

-**no mientras yo tenga a mi millonario junto a mi** – le respondió la rubia y termino besándolo apasionadamente.

Beso que fue interrumpido por el anciano Artemis.

-**Abuelo no molestes** – le dijo Seiya como un niño. – **buscate otra, esta ya esta enganchada –**los tres comenzaron a reír.

-**Serena preciosa me gustaría hablar contigo, tendrás un momento** – La rubia deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo y se excuso, fueron a sentarse y una vez cómodos, el anciano saco un sobre del bolsillo – **aquí tienes** – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, ahora sabia de donde había aprendido Seiya.

-**Que es esto Artemis** – pregunto sorprendida.

-**Si no lo abres no sabrás –**

Serena abrió el sobre y dio gracias el estar sentada, de lo contrario caería.

**-Pero….pero…..no puedo….yo…..no puedo aceptar esto.**

**-Claro que si jovencita, te ofrecí diez millones de dólares y ahora eres parte de la familia, y un Kou siempre cumple su palabra.**

Serena sabia que no podía discutir con el anciano, lo abrazo fuertemente dándole las infinitas gracias, cuando Seiya se Acerco ella le contó y mostró el cheque a nombre de Serena Tsukino.

**-Maldición Abuelo** – exclamo con un tono entre divertido y enojado – **ahora ya no necesita un millonario y me pedirá el divorcio **– los tres rieron con gran alegría.

Fin…

* * *

Bueno obviamente el epilogo era re corto, así que intente hacerlo un poquito mas duradero ajajajaj espero que les haya gustado. Luego veré de adaptar otras historias que tambien me han gustado. Gracias por su compañíay sus review en cada cap... les mando un gran beso!


End file.
